Chronicles of the Savage Winter
by Foxinstrazt
Summary: The kingdom of Arendelle is holding its first Summer Solstice celebration since the death of the previous King and Queen, drawing nobility of all kinds from distant lands. In such a time of happiness, tragedy lurks beneath polite smiles, and a coup leaves the safety of a young Queen to the skills of her war-worn Knight. (AU, Elsanna) [Chapter 22 is up!]
1. Part I - Coup D'etat

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the following writing except the characters and events I create.**

**WARNING: This is an AU fic. Light sprinklings of Elsanna and large amounts of graphic violence to follow. **

**Author's Note: So this is.. I'm not actually sure what this is. A very close friend of mine made me promise a few weeks ago to write an alternate Frozen fic, and when I asked her what it should be about, she said she wanted a violent angsty incest story. Combine that with a deck of cards and (copious amounts of) alcohol, and voila: The strangest writing prompt I've ever had has blossomed into a story. I have literally no idea how long it'll be, but I'll do my best on it. And I know this first part is pretty short, but the chapters that follow will be much longer. Here is the prologue, enjoy! -Foxinstrazt Update(3/26): This is a flash forward, I forgot to add that into the author's note. This is a teaser of what's to come, not the actual beginning of the story. Sorry for any confusion! Update(3/29): Added a line to the beginning.**

* * *

Part I: The Knight of Spades

Prologue

**-Coup D'etat-**

_**The Art Gallery, Arendelle Castle**_

_**Fourth Day of the Solstice Celebration**_

_Anna. Where is Anna?_

Crimson dripped from the blade in her hand as she flew down the spiral staircase leading from the Queen's chambers, unhindered by the armor covering her chest. She skipped two of the stone steps at a time, moving like a blur before skidding to a stop on the main floor, her long braid colliding with her back as she stared at the large oak door to the art gallery. The sounds coming from the other side told of a presence within the room, it's allegiances unknown as she neared the open portal. Stepping into the chamber, she raised her free hand to brush back the unruly blonde bangs that were threatening to fall into her vision.

The gallery was illuminated by lit candles that lined the walls, banishing all shadows from the corners and revealing any soul that resided within. The paintings that adorned the walls were those her ancestors had gathered throughout the long history since Arendelle's founding, depicting scenes ranging from romantic to the portraits of warriors who had cemented their names through acts of war. In the middle of the hall stood a single man, the candlelight shining off of his polished chainmail as he attempted to remove one of the works from the wall he stood by. He had not noticed her.

"Could you have the decency to not pillage my family's collection?" Her voice, flecked with indignation, brought his attention, and the man stood holding the large painting in his arms while he stared at her like a simpleton. The few seconds it took him to recover from the shock of being found amused her, turning the corners of her lips upward as he dropped the item he had been looking to steal, the wooden frame splintering from the fall. The soldier drew the sword from his scabbard, eyes wide with terror as his mind gave him the gift of recognition.

"You! You're Lady-" He did not finish his own stammering thought, giving a yell before charging at her. Readjusting the grip she had on her blade, she raised it to the defense as the other weapon slammed into it. Ducking beneath the blow that followed the first, she turned to meet the next attack as they switched positions.

Steel rang out against steel as she met the enemy's assault with a vigor he could not hope to match, the kind of fire that ignites within a soul when their home was imperiled. She pushed forward with both hands on the hilt of her sword to drive him back before pulling away to attack from the side. A screech of metal sounded throughout the gallery as the lengths of each weapon scraped along each other, and she threw her opponent's guard wide to leave his chest exposed. No thought of hesitation came as she brought her blade back to bear and thrust it forward, cleaving through flesh and bone to impale the heart of her enemy, feeling the lack of resistance as the tip punctured through the other side.

The soldier's mouth opened to release a breathless whine of pain as his longsword clattered to the floor below, his dying body allowed to drop to it's knees only after she had released her grip on her own blade. The blood that was pounding in her ears finally subsided, allowing the sounds of metal crashing together and screams to find her again, reminding her of the battle that now gripped her home. Looking over a shoulder to the door on the far side of the gallery, Elsa returned her eyes to the soldier gasping for air before her. Reaching down, she placed both hands upon the hilt of her weapon while planting a foot on the man's chest.

Ripping with a cry of fury, she tore the embedded blade free, sending a wild spray of blood across the nearby wall. She felt some of the warm liquid splash upon her cheek, causing her to freeze and watch macabre display that now stained a portrait of a female knight, identified by a label on the frame. _'Jeanne d'Arc.'_ Her goal remembered, she turned and ran for the door opposite of the one she had entered, wrenching it open and stepping into the outside corridor. The glances she tossed in each direction revealed that she was alone, and her desperation only grew in that moment as her quarry remained elusive. "Anna!"

There was no answer to her call.


	2. Chapter 1 - Reflection

**Author's Note: Two followers with under a thousand words? That's got to be some kind of a record for me. Thanks you two! Should note that the prologue was actually a flash forward, just so there is no confusion about what is happening. Now we start from the beginning, and all will be explained in time. Enjoy! -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part I: Chapter 1

**-Reflection-**

_**The Gardens, Arendelle Castle**_

_**One Day before the Solstice Celebration**_

_Whack._

The joints in Anna's arms ached under the impact, and she was given no sanctuary from the pain as another strike came against the wooden weapon she held in her hands. Carved into the likeness of a sword, it was her only defense from the onslaught the other woman was unleashing upon her. The quickness of it all forced her to move on instinct, blocking another of the incoming blows as she backed away from her opponent. Digging in her back heel, she pushed forward with a wild overhand swing, watching in dismay as it was easily deflected and the weapon was thrown free of her hand, landing in the bushes several feet away.

Fierce eyes, with irises the hue of the summer sky, were only inches away from her own as she felt wood touch the exposed skin of her neck. Her chest was rising and falling with more effort than she thought it should as her sister's expression melted from the grim visage it held in battle to one much more relaxed, even donning a smile. "That's enough for today."

The words were spoken in a light voice, the cadence of it seeming much more dainty than one would expect from a warrior, but it matched the blonde woman who it belonged to perfectly. With her long hair done up into a practical braid, the other stepped back, lowering the wooden sword and running a hand through her bangs as Anna regained control of herself, shaking her head as she turned to retrieve her own fallen weapon. "Nonsense, we can keep going. I just need to-" A light touch brought her back around, finding the other woman much closer than before.

"Anna, I've bruised you enough for one day. You look exhausted, and you are covered in sweat." The hand on her shoulder moved to brush the stray red hair back from her face before settling upon her cheek. "You are improving, faster than I thought you would. But we need to take a break." She lost herself in the warm gaze that emanated from the icy eyes, feeling her own lips break into a grin as her sister's thumb gently ran across her skin. Elsa was right, on all counts, and she knew it.

The sound of a throat clearing brought both of their eyes to a guard who stood at the edge of the open garden that served as their practice area. The man was standing at attention, his back straight and eyes forward, as if he had not just intruded upon a rather affectionate moment. By the time she glanced back, her sister was several feet away, digging the discarded sword from the bush. Raising an eyebrow, Anna looked at the guard. "Yes?"

"Excuse me, my lady, but the ships have begun arriving in the harbor." The weariness present in her limbs from the training was burnt away by the excitement that came to life in her veins as she processed the news. She ran past the man and flew through the door leading into the castle, hearing Elsa calling after her.

* * *

For as much of a beating Anna had taken today, it did not seem to slow the woman down as Elsa chased after her younger sibling. The glances that were cast their way by the servants milling through the halls of their home were alight with amusement, as if it was like watching the girls at a young age again. Grabbing a corner with her free hand, she threw her weight into the turn to be able to make it up the first few steps in a single bound. A flash of fiery hair spurred her upward as they ascended first into a watch tower, her sister leaving the door to the walls wide open.

Holding the two practice swords in one hand, Elsa stepped through and slowed, seeing that the other woman had stopped about halfway down the length of the wall overlooking the Arendelle harbor below. Dressed in a loose silk shirt the color of milk, and brown leather trousers that hugged to her legs, Anna looked like a heroine from the storybooks their mother used to read to them, with her copper hair blowing free into the wind. A beautiful heroine on the quest to save her kingdom from certain destruction. The thought caused her to laugh inwardly as she neared the same position as her sister, looking out to see the white sails of the ships that were entering the harbor from the fjord.

"There's so many!" Even with the worried glance that the woman shot her way, Elsa saw the sun flash across the freckles dashed over the bridge of Anna's nose, and the sight caused her heart to do a flip before she could speak.

"We did send out invitations to almost everyone who had come to one of the other celebrations, did you think people would not show up?" She gave a noise of surprise as her sister turned and grasped onto the shirt she was wearing, pulling her forward.

"They are going to expect the celebration to be as grand as father used to plan it, and there is no way that I have done anything near as good as that!" Moving to peel the woman's hands from her garments and attempt to calm her down, Elsa had barely opened her mouth when the other continued. "It's my first official party as Queen, and they are all going to hate it!"

Pulling her sister's arms wide and sliding her fingers down the bare forearms before entwining them between the smaller digits, she let out the lightest of chuckles at her sister's antics. "What about the coronation?"

The effect she had on the other woman was visible, as Anna took a deep breath before speaking again. "That doesn't count! ..All I did was shake hands after I had been crowned. This time, other kingdom's royalty are going to be judging _me_ on the quality of this party." Nodding, Elsa couldn't help but remember the celebrations their parents had thrown in honor of the Summer Solstice. They always lasted a fortnight, two long weeks of festivities where the castle was filled with music and warmth as nobles and commoners alike shared in the madness that was spirits combined with dancing. Having never been one for parties, or gatherings that crossed over from the realm of moderate into large, it was insanity from her perspective.

Even in times of war, Arendelle had held the celebration each year, drawing in foreign dignitaries from across the land. Peace had been made over a dance or a drink more times in their parents' reign than over a negotiation table, each time a remarkable display of how easy it was to put differences aside and forge a new friendship. Returning her mind to the task at hand, she saw the wide eyes, with irises reminiscent of an ocean's tide, searching her face for the answer. "Not to worry, Anna. You've done a wonderful job preparing for the celebration, every thing is in place and everyone will love it, because _you _put it together. Now.." She gestured to the ships beginning to drop anchor within the harbor. "They will sleep on their vessels tonight, and then come into the castle tomorrow night to be introduced. So you have time to address any concerns you may have."

Anna seemed to think over her words, the younger woman biting her lower lip in a way that drew Elsa's attention and held it, feeling her face begin to radiate in a blush as she watched. Finally, her sister gave a sigh and shook herself, nodding in gratitude. "You always know just what to say, don't you? Thank you!" Her sibling rose up to plant a soft kiss upon her cheek, which left her silently hoping that the other could not feel the heat coloring her skin. Anna pulled away a moment later to flash an impish smile before she slipped away, a skip in the woman's step as she moved back towards the tower. Watching her go, Elsa had to remind herself to reattach her jaw as she let free a shaky breath, her emotions set off kilter by such a simple gesture.

* * *

Elsa set the mock weapons back into the place where they belonged; held in a rack filled with similar items within the courtyard that was used as the official training grounds for Arendelle's guardsmen and soldiers. It was a wide, open field of dirt set into a walled corner of the castle grounds, featuring several wooden effigies meant to symbolize an enemy soldier. The targets served their purpose well for fighters who needed to improve upon their footwork, but Anna was innately adept at movement in battle, and so she had decided to test the limits of her sister's abilities in order to expedite her education on the art of swordplay. A lifeless mannequin was no match for an opponent of higher skill who held back nothing in a fight, and the young Queen was not lacking in the spirit to pick herself up off the ground and brush the dirt away to continue fighting.

Turning to leave, she made it to the pillars of the exit before thoughts of her sister connected to memories of the kiss that had been laid upon her skin. Leaning against the nearest column for support, she felt the warmth that spread within her chest, that heated her cheeks. It dipped lower into her body, to her core and inner thighs, bringing a shuddering gasp as her mind assaulted her with depictions of lewd acts shared between herself and her young trainee. _No! _The last strand of rational thought screamed out in defiance, throwing itself within the path of the wild emotions, and allowing her to pull herself back to the world. _Control it!_

Snarling in synchrony with the thought, Elsa spun to face the wooden targets that were scattered throughout the courtyard. A hand was up above her shoulder in an instant, wrapping about the leather grip of her sword, the material familiar enough now to be considered an old friend. Drawing the weapon, it slid free of the sheath strapped to her back with no resistance, still finely oiled from her morning ministrations. Stalking forward, she stabbed the tip into the torso of the imaginary victim, attempting to banish the lecherous thoughts with a flood of blind rage fueled by her own disgust. _Control it!_

A slash sent splinters in all directions from the mannequin before another detached the arm that held a shield. She moved to avoid a hypothetical counter to her strike, spinning and swinging upwards to cut the weapon hand away from it's owner. Glaring at the mocking smile upon the figure's face, she did not hear the cry of fury escaping her own lips as the blade in her hands severed the head from the effigy's shoulders. _Conceal it!_

Pivoting on the ball of her planted foot, the sole of her boot allowed easy passage until she faced a new enemy, wearing the same features in her mind as the one before. Both hands wrapped around the hilt of her sword as it's arc swung towards the enemy representation, entering at the shoulder. The edge did not stop there, biting through the entire torso before ripping from the other side. Elsa did not stay to watch the wooden figure fall apart, instead falling into her own momentum and sliding around the target she had just destroyed. _Don't feel it!_

She let go of the weapon in her hand as she completed her spin, sending it flying through the air before it impacted a third victim on the far side of the courtyard. Burying itself midway to the cross guard in the wooden chest, the metal blade quivered within it's new housing, generating a low keening noise that filled the training grounds. Dirt rose to meet Elsa as she fell upon her hands and knees, her braid slipping over and into her vision. _Don't feel it.._

Minutes passed as she remained in that position, panting under the heat of the the sun above. Gathering her resolve, she punched the ground to dissipate what anger remained before rising up to her feet and marching over to where her sword now lay embedded. Grasping one hand above the guard and the other on the hilt, she wrenched it free from the mannequin, staring at her own warped reflection within the polished steel. The face that stared back was set into a grimace. _Conceal it or not, you know how revolting you truly are._

* * *

"Your majesty!"

Anna ignored the high strung sound as she closed her eyes, taking in a breath before focusing on the servant in front of her again. "Make sure that the cooks know to have the banquet set before noon, please?" The man bowed before her, turning on his heel and heading towards the kitchens as she looked to greet the woman who had been yelling for her. Gerda, her handmaiden, was trotting up the steps to reach her. She was a rotund woman who usually dressed in unassuming clothing, and had kept a close eye upon her throughout the years. Despite her overbearing manner, the woman was a fount of advice on how to deal with company ranging from a common man to another of royal station. Most of all, she was as utterly devoted to her new Queen as she had been to the last. "Yes, Gerda?"

"Your majesty.." A bit out of breath, the servant took a few seconds before actually revealing the driving force behind the quest to track her down. "Is there a reason you are stirring the staff into such a state of frenzy?"

Raising an eyebrow, Anna was a bit taken aback with the woman's frank tone before she realized that this was an agitated Gerda speaking to her, decorum was already out the window. "I am merely going over the plans for tomorrow's festivities. I do not want there to be any problems."

The older woman eyed her for a long while until she gave a huff of annoyance, her voice much more subdued than before. "Dear, you do know that no one requires you to out do the celebrations your parents have held in the past, right?"

Like an arrow that almost flew true, the maid was able to sense what troubled her to a point where it was close to the truth, but that was not what was gripping Anna's thoughts as she shook her head. "No, this is not about besting my parents' parties, it is about preserving their legacy." Turning slightly so she could look out the window, the white sails loomed upon the horizon, causing another pang of terror to play it's icy fingers across her heart. "It is about showing the world that Arendelle is still strong, that we can continue to guide the other nations in the matters of the realm. My father brought peace to warring kingdoms and wealth to those on the verge of collapse.. He would expect me to continue that tradition."

"And you hope to accomplish all that with a celebration of the Summer Solstice?" Gerda was having a small joke at her expense now, and it caused her to laugh lightly, once again shaking her head.

"Of course not. But it is a start, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is. A good one, at that." The older woman gave a long, dramatic sigh that was meant to sound forlorn. "And here I held on to a fancy of an idea that you might be trying to impress a suitor."

"A s-suitor?" Anna felt her eyes widen as she let out a nervous laugh and wrung her hands upon one another.

"Oh yes, there will be many fine men in attendance tomorrow." Dark eyes held a playful gleam as she realized that her handmaiden was teasing her again, which brought no relief to the sudden upheaval of anxiety that rose within her chest. "And the beautiful young Queen of Arendelle will be sure to arrest the eyes of every last one of them." Breaking free from the others gaze, she raised a hand to tuck her hair back behind an ear as she turned away, the sight awaiting her lending no relief to the unease within her stomach.

Elsa stood on the lower level of the hall, speaking quietly with one of the castle's guards. Her sister was still wearing the same outfit that she had been adorned in when they were training, wearing a shirt of a light azure hue and tight leather trousers with boots that rose up to her knees. It seemed as if practice had continued without her, as the blonde was drenched in sweat she had not been earlier, leaving the loose shirt to cling to her form in a way that would make a saint blush. Feeling warmth ignite under the freckles of her cheeks, Anna couldn't help but stare. _I doubt any of those fine noblemen will be able to live up to the standards I have set._


	3. Chapter 2 - Coronation Day

**FWRC: I'm glad to know that someone likes my spin on it, 'cause I enjoyed fudging with the canon for this. As for where it's going, well.. It's gonna meander a bit, but there is an end to this. I think you'll enjoy the ride!**

**Unsightlyviewings: Well thank you, for both the kind words and the favorite! Not going to lie, pretty much made my day with your review. I hope I can live up to your expectations, and I can promise that that what lies ahead is going to be awesome!**

**Author's Note: What's this, a flashback? Pay attention to the times at the beginning of each chapter and you'll make it out okay! There will quite a bit of jumping around in this fic, and it might seem like I have no idea what I'm doing.. but I do. This is simply what happens when a one-shot turns into a multi-chaptered fic for me, hope it doesn't bother you guys. Lots of thanks to my five followers, who are friggin' awesome. Also, I'm sure everyone can realize, but I am answering reviews for this fic, trying something new and all that. So feel free to leave your thoughts, I'd love to know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong! Anyway, enjoy the read! -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part I: Chapter 2

**-Coronation Day-**

_**The Courtyard Chapel, Arendelle Castle**_

_**Three Years before the Solstice Celebration**_

"Elsa, are you sure?"

_Yes! No.. _She turned away from Anna, clawing at the clasp that held a long cloak to her neck, letting it fall from her form in an attempt to free herself from the suffocating sensation that had sprung up. _It's not what father would have wanted, but it's what is right for the kingdom. _Slumping down onto a cushioned chair, she studied the intricacies of the wooden floor, avoiding the four pairs of eyes that searched for an answer. They were in the backroom of the chapel, the bishop's own private quarters, and the minutes slowly edging toward the time that the ceremony was supposed to begin. The two most faithful servants to the royal family, Kai and Gerda, stood to the side of the room, watching with worried expressions. Beside them was a clergyman, wearing his decorative garments in preparation to ordain her as Queen.

Footsteps drew her gaze back to the floor in front of her, and she found herself studying the feet that belonged to her younger sibling. _Anna, don't ask, just tell me what to do.. _She felt trapped, by the decision it was her duty to make in this moment, by the blasted gown she had been forced to wear on account of tradition. It was restrictive in all the wrong places, with a corset that squeezed her sides and hampered her breathing. A gaudy and unnecessary thing, in her opinion, and sharp departure from the loose shirts she usually wore.

Elsa hadn't realized how on edge her nerves had truly been until the soft hand grazed along her jaw, trailing down before settling on her chin. Warmth spread from the tips of the fingers, bringing relief wherever they touched until she found her eyes traveling from the shoes toward the olive green skirt that covered the girl's lower body. She gaped as her head was tilted upward, in awe of the dress that the younger girl had chosen for today's ceremony. It was simple, yet beautiful, the black of a bodice sitting snug against her sister's chest. The golden insignia of Arendelle, a blossom held aloft by an upside down chevron, dangled along the soft edge of a collarbone.

Meeting the ocean-colored eyes, she felt her throat run dry in the face of that piercing gaze. She had always loved Anna's eyes, the strange mix between blue and green, but the way she was being looked at now set a fire under her heart. It halted her anxious breakdown instantly, replacing it with a different type of anxiety, a good kind. The kind she shouldn't feel when her sister was looking at her. "Are you sure?"

Her feelings in that moment made the repeated question significantly easier to answer. _Someone like me should never rule. _"I am sure. Despite what mother and father expected of me, I do not want this." Anna tossed a glance in the direction of the room's other three occupants, waiting until they moved away before looking back.

"Can I at least ask why?" The hesitation in her sister's voice sent a pang of guilt through her body, knowing that she was the cause of it all. Elsa knew that she had pushed the other away, only letting her sibling in when it suited her, when she truly needed her. It was selfish, and more cruel than she could ever admit to herself, but Anna had accepted each moment like it was a morsel to be rationed until the next opportunity. She was undeserving of such character, of such unconditional love.

Dropping her voice to keep the conversation as private as it could be in the small room, Elsa took a breath before nodding. "If I am crowned Queen, then the kingdom will expect an heir.. And I will not bear one." Fingers slipped around her hands, squeezing gently and silently urging her to continue. "I don't want to risk my curse being passed on to a child.. I don't want someone else to suffer as I have." And she had suffered, hiding herself from the outside world, hating a part of herself that she could never hope to change. Two parts, to be exact, two pieces that she would carve out with a rusted dagger if she could. One of them Anna knew of, and the other she did not, the other she could not ever know of.

"It is not a curse, Elsa. It's a gift." Her sister had spoken the same words to her dozens of times, and each had been unsuccessful in swaying her opinion on the power she held within. "And if you are sure, then I will gladly accept this honor."

"I am sure." She stood as she spoke, clearing her throat to bring the attention of the bishop and the two servants to them once again. "You will bear witness to this?"

Two nods answered, and she was left to look at the clergyman, who shuffled his feet in uncertainty. "Your highness, you do realize that even if you do this, we must proceed with the coronation on schedule? Princess Anna is a fine young woman, but she is only just entering her seventeenth year. It is an awfully young age." Watching him, she sensed he had more to add, and waited accordingly. "I only ask because you pushed the notion to wait two years for yourself, even though you were of age at the time of your parents' passing."

Elsa looked down at the warm hands she still held in her own, tracing a thumb over the freckles she spotted. It was true, she had all but demanded that she not be crowned until some time had passed, a ruse to cover her own indecision. But, she had still not decided in all that time, and now they were here."Though I am five years her senior, I believe she will rule with all the strength and grace that Arendelle will require." Returning her gaze to the girl's face, she could see that her words had caused an adorable blush to shade the lightly tanned skin. "I cede all rights to royal lands, titles, and my claim of succession to the throne. I relinquish them to my younger sister, Anna, and will pledge my service to her crown."

The bishop had always been agreeable for a man of the cloth, and today was no different, as he stepped forward and spoke softly. "Swear it before the Gods and the gathered witnesses, upon your life and honor."

_This is the correct course.. It has to be. _"..I swear."

* * *

Nobles from across the world had been invited to attend the coronation, some traveling for a month by sea to reach Arendelle, all to see Elsa crowned Queen. It was justified, then, that some would find themselves murmuring angrily when Anna, and not her older sister, took her place on the center of the chapel's dais. She could hear them, the whispers permeating the crowd that was seated behind her. Some spoke of confusion, others questioning whether or not someone should tell the poor girl she was standing in the wrong position. When the blonde woman followed her out from the back room and stopped off to the side, realization took hold of the men and woman who had come.

The whispers turned into audible gasps and noises of disagreement, each one tugging the corners of her lips further downward. She had not lied to Elsa, she would gladly accept this honor in favor of forcing her sister to bear the burden, but she hadn't quite thought of how others would react. Tossing a glance to the woman who stood off the side of the raised platform, she could see that the blonde was avoiding the looks of those behind them. _She looks beautiful, like Queen beautiful. I'm just.. I'm a Princess. What are you doing, Anna? _The sky blue eyes danced around in uncertainty before they met her gaze, and a small smile broke out upon the older woman's face. It spoke of gratitude and love, and it burned away the daunting nature of the task that stood before her. _I can do this. For Elsa._

Quiet voices were hushed as the bishop stepped onto the dais, and the choir's soft singing died down into silence. The sound of a throat clearing brought Anna's attention away from her sister and to the man who was holding the small crown in his fingers. Biting her lip to contain an apology that was brewing in her mouth, she bowed before him, and allowed the clergyman to tuck the small golden piece into her hair. Straightening, she took a deep breath to slow the quickening beat of her heart. It brought only a tiny measure of relief as the cushion bearing the royal objects was presented to her.

Raising her hands, she tried to hide the way they shook as she cupped one under the orb and wrapped her fingers around the scepter. Holding them in the exact way Elsa had instructed, she turned to face the audience of nobles, finding a lack of the judgemental expressions she had thought would be waiting for her. Everyone rose as she turned, and in the front row she spotted three friendly faces. Her aunt and uncle; the King and Queen of Corona, and their daughter; her cousin Rapunzel. The other girl gave a small wave and a brilliant grin of encouragement as the bishop began to recite the coronation rites. "Sem hon heldr inum helgum eignum ok krýnd í þessum helga stað ek té fram fyrir yðr.."

She bit into her lower lip until it hurt, stopping a frightened whimper from escaping as she was ordained. The only noticeable sign of her uncertainty was the scepter in her hand, which had begun subtley shaking. "..Queen Anna of Arendelle."

"Queen Anna of Arendelle!" The cry rose up through the hall and tore her from any thoughts of embarrassment, leading to a rush of confidence as she placed the objects back on the cushion and turned to grin at the crowd that applauded her.

* * *

Elsa couldn't help but smile at the goofy half-grin that was plastered on her sister's face. Anna was unknowingly still biting her lip, leading to one side of her mouth opening into a smile while the other was held between her teeth. It was endearing, and the gathered nobles seemed to hold no problems with it as many of them wore wide smiles upon their own faces. The applause died down as the new Queen raised a hand to quiet the room, bringing an air of expectation to replace the joyious warmth that had reigned only a moment before.

"My first act, as ruler of Arendelle.." The blue-green eyes flitted over in Elsa's direction as her sister spoke, causing her stomach to twist in anxiety. "Is to appoint my sister, Elsa, as Captain of the Queen's Guard, and my personal knight." _..What? _Another round of applause started up slowly, only two or three pairs of hands clapping before more joined them. It ascended into a thunderous sound that rivaled the celebration that had been give at the end of the coronation rites. _No, we didn't agree on this!_

Nails dug into the skin of her palms as she bit back the urge to refuse, knowing that there was nothing to be done about it now. In any official capacity, she had as much control over the situation as a commoner, because she had ceded any authority in order to avoid being crowned. Watching the victorious grin that took over her sister's face, she tried to summon a glare to combat it, only managing to make an expression that was halfway between shock and horror as the girl led the way towards the chapel's door. A few of the ceremony's attendees glanced in her direction before following the new Queen out into the castle's courtyard, leaving her alone with the bishop, who was placing the orb and scepter into an ornate wooden chest. The old man looked at her for a moment before bowing, taking the chest and it's contents towards the back room, which made her the sole occupant of the chapel's main hall.

Elsa tried to sort out what exactly she was feeling. Fury, at not being consulted with this decision Anna made. Guilt was present, too, at being the one who forced her sister into the situation where she could make the deicision in the first place. There was also a healthy dose of fear, of the uncertain future that was now paved for her, and the only real question that was left to ask. _What am I going to do?_

* * *

Anna had shaken so many hands in the last few minutes, she was sure that at least a dozen different kingdom's sweat was now present upon her palm. Wiping it discreetly upon her dress, she made for a table laden with refreshments, hoping to find a nice glass of wine to calm the nerves that had been acting up since the coronation. She had kept herself moving through the party, never staying in one place for long in fear of Elsa finding her. The look on her sister's face had told her enough about what the older sibling thought of her decision.

"Anna!" The excited yell caused her to turn quickly, seeing a girl her age with short brown hair bound over. Her cousin halted suddenly, a few feet away, and dipped into a low bow. "I'm sorry, _Queen_ Anna."

"Stop it!" Pulling the other girl to her feet and into a hug, she let out a giggle. "We're cousins, and I won't have you bowing to me." Rapunzel's smile grew brighter at her words, the brunette nodding quickly a couple of times as a man and woman joined them. Anna's eyes widened as she noticed who was standing before her, tilting her body forward. "King Driscoll, Queen Gail. Thank you for coming."

A large finger touched her chin before pulling her gaze upwards. The man before her was of regal bearing, there was no doubt, with his crown held in place by dark brown locks of hair. There was a sparkle in his blue eyes as he looked at her, his features set in an expression of clear pride. "No need for that, we're on equal standing now after all. There'll be no bowing from the Queen of Arendelle."

"It's likely to continue, Uncle, it is a hard habit to break." Her words brought a boisterous laugh from the man.

"If only your mother and father could see you now, Anna." Queen Gail laid a gentle hand upon her shoulder, tears showing in the recesses of the older woman's eyes. She shared many of the same features as her mother, a soft jawline and irises of a deep green color. "They would be so proud."

Anna opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by a new voice that stole all the attention of the conversation away. "I'm sorry, may I have my sister for a moment?" _Oh no. _Several glances traveled between her and Elsa, who was smiling with such sweetness that it had to be manufactured, but their relatives acquiesced after a moment. Her sister grabbed her by the wrist, abandoning all decorum to pull her towards a side room as quickly as she could.

As soon as the door was closed behind them, the blonde whirled on her with a furious expression. "How could you do this?"

She considered for a moment playing dumb, but it was obvious that agitating the older girl more would only cause more problems, and so she settled on the truth. "You may not want to rule, but that does not mean I will let you run away. The kingdom needs you, _I _need you." Elsa's blue eyes widened considerably, and the anger slipped from her features, so quickly that Anna thought she had hit a nerve. The few times she had been in an argument with her sister, she had said something childish, something designed to cause pain, and the other girl had ran. Ran and disappeared into her room for days or even a week at a time, not willing to face any true challenge.

The blonde girl had not always been this way, she had once possessed a passion that burned so bright it inspired all those she spoke to. She would stand her ground in any argument, even if she was wrong, and fight it out to the bitter end. It was one of her sister's more attractive qualities, one that had faded away with their parents' deaths. "Anna, I wanted to leave.. To make sure that when my curse is discovered, no backlash came upon you."

It was her turn to feel rage boil within her chest. "You wanted to _leave_? So the plan was for me to be crowned, and then you just run away? You can't do that!" She calmed herself as much as she possibly could, to stop the quarrel from heating to a point where the other would run from it. "I don't know how to rule, I was never taught how." _Because it was supposed to be you._ "I need someone I can trust who understands the political side of everything."

Elsa's expression dropped, and for a moment she could see that her words had greatly affected the other, before her older sibling donned a mask to hide behind. "If that is what my queen desires."

"..Don't do that, don't shut me out." Anna moved closer, taking her sister's hands in her own. She waited until the cold fingers curled about her own to continue. "What do you desire? If you truly want to leave, I will not hold you here against your will."

Looking up, she saw the anger slip away completely from the wide eyes. She saw Elsa glance about as the older sibling thought, as she weighed all the options that lay before them. Though it may have been the shadows from the candlelight, she could have sworn the skin of the older girl's cheeks darkened. Finally, her sister's blue eyes met her gaze, and a small smile appeared upon the pale lips. "I'll be your knight, Anna."


	4. Chapter 3 - A Weapon Fit For A Queen

**Unsightlyviewings: Unexpected is good! And hey, I'll continue being awesome in the hopes that this story lives up to my friend's expectations, as well as you and the rest of my readers!**

**Author's Note: So I got a little bit excited and wrote this out really quickly.. I'm sure you guys don't mind a fast update. It might seem a bit short, and there are reasons for that.** **For one, I didn't have a huge outline because the next chapter is.. well, big. So the next update might take longer than usual, it all depends on if inspiration hits or not. Thank you to my followers, and reviewers. You guys are pretty much the best, and your support certainly keeps me motivated! Also feel free to share this around if you enjoy it, the more readers the merrier. Enjoy! -Foxinstrazt Update(4/1): Well, already fixed what spelling mistakes I caught in my second read.. That's my bad guys, should not have posted it like that.**

* * *

Part I: Chapter 3

**-A Weapon Fit For A Queen-**

_**Elsa's Chambers, Arendelle Castle**_

_**Day One of the Solstice Celebrations**_

I was being steered, my legs moving in ways that I did not command them to. Running forward, I turned another corner before entering the great hall of the castle. "Stop!"

Three men, all nondescript in clothing and features alike, did as I demanded, turning to face me. One of them held a small girl by her wrist, a small girl with hair the color of fire. "Elsa! Elsa, help me!" Anna struggles against her captors, attempting to tear herself free and run to me. Her efforts are in vain, and I know that I have to act, or rather, that I am going to act. Raising one hand, I summon up the power within me, using the rage I feel towards the enemy as it's fuel.

More soldiers are running into the room now, an impossible amount for any normal person to fight off. But for me, they are merely fodder. Spikes of ice form as they are hurled, impaling dozens of men and laying organs bare to the world as they cut through skin and sinew like a warmed blade through butter. I feel the thrill that comes with killing, the absolute rush that accompanies only the moments where I control the life and death of so many; Where I am nothing short of a Goddess, doling out misery as I see fit.

It is over after a few moments, it is always over soon. The hall is silent, each of the intruders drowned in a pool of their own lifeblood. Some are held fast to the stone walls by a frozen nail, the steam rising from the instruments of my destruction when combined with the fading warmth of their bodies. Others are simply piles of flesh upon the floor at my feet.

Then comes the whimper, always the same. It's a soft noise, a tiny rush of air that escapes from a mouth behind me. I turn, and my heart develops another tear that crosses over the hundreds already etched upon it. "Elsa.." Anna is on her knees, a spike buried into her chest and blood leaking from the corners of her lips. "W-Why?"

"Anna!" I run toward her, even already armed with the knowledge that I am too late. Sliding to my knees across the slick floor, I come to a stop just in time to catch her falling body, to cradle her in the final moments of her life. "No.. please. Anna!"

My little sister stares up at me, disbelief in her dim eyes. "Why..?"

* * *

Elsa's eyes opened, but she refrained from jolting up as she had so many nights before. The adrenaline melted away faster than it usually did, leaving her buried in the soft cushion of her bed, exhaustion gripping her weary limbs. It had been like this every night since the war, since she had discovered that her power was more deadly a weapon than she had ever imagined. Every single night, the same dream, the same heart-wrenching inability to change the fate of her actions. The first few months, she would get up and open the door that lay just down the hall from her own, watching the redhead sleep peacefully in order to banish away the remnants of the lingering nightmare.

She had moved past that, accepted it as a penance for the thoughts she harbored for her sister in the darker corners of her mind. She had learned to wait until breakfast to see Anna alive and well, to suffer through the twilight hours of morning until that moment. Rubbing against her eyelids in an attempt to clear the sleep that still clung to her lashes, she swung her legs off the side of the bed, the cool summer breeze teasing across her bare skin. The light outside announced that the sun had only just risen, and as she moved toward the nearest window, she could hear the citizens beginning their day's labor.

Folding her arms upon the stone sill and leaning forward, she could see that the number of white sails within the fjords had nearly doubled, if not tripled, since she had seen them last night. _How could Anna have ever thought that tonight would be anything less than a success? _The thought brought a small smile to her lips as she let her gaze meander over the details of the world below. There were people milling about the town square, some of them directing horse drawn carts loaded with supplies for the celebration, others simply getting their daily chores out of the way.

Walking down the length of her chamber, she came to rest upon another windowsill, this one looking over the stretch of land that connected Arendelle's castle and harbor to the bulk of the town, nestled in the hills overlooking the fjords. Even their most bitter rivals had to admit that Arendelle was a beautiful kingdom, the lush colors of their freshly tilled fields ascending into the more subdued green of mountain ranges. Ancient pines stood tall against the landscape, draping the countryside in a dense forest, and she knew by experience that dozens of cottages could be found even as far out as the North Mountain. _So many of the rural common folk will be packed into the harbor square tonight. _Smirking, she then recalled whose duty it was to make sure that nothing got out of hand for the next two weeks.

Turning to look over the rest of her room, she could see that the maids had not been in to clean yet, with the clothes she had worn yesterday still thrown across the floor. Pulling her nightshirt over her head, she tossed it over the back of a nearby chair, shivering slightly as her bare back was exposed to the chill of daybreak. Gathering up a pair of discarded trousers from the ground, she stepped in through the legs one foot after another, tugging it up around her waist. Moving while she tied the leather straps on the front, she stopped just short of the large mirror that sat near her bed.

Others had always described Elsa as beautiful, regal, and holding a divine look. She didn't see such things. She could see the small dusting of subtle freckles that lay below frigid eyes, the thin lips that were twisted into a rueful smirk. She could see why others saw beauty, but all her thoughts could conjure up was the image of a weapon. It was the toned muscles that lay beneath the pale skin, the result of rigorous training she had elected to undergo since she was a young girl. It was the ice that could be summoned into being with a fleeting thought, with a simple focus of her will. Most of all, she saw the scar that tore it's way from the bottom of her ribs, traveling above her navel to end along the top of her right hip bone. _Nothing but a battle-scarred weapon._

* * *

She had shaken herself from her thoughts quicker than was usually possible, dressing and descending down the steps of the castle to walk through the gates toward the town square. As Captain of the Queen's Guard, she was charged with the duty of maintaining all of Arendelle's security, as well as that of her little sister. The two were not mutually exclusive, but much of her time and attention was devoted away from Anna, something she was both grateful and hateful for.

The sun reflected off of the polished armor covering her chest and right shoulder, drawing the eyes of the city guard that had already assembled within the square to await her arrival. A man with graying hair stood at the front of the formation, his dark eyes raking over the lines of younger men before him. "Good morning, Nacen." Her greeting drew his gaze, and her hand met his for a short moment.

"It is always a fine dawn when we are graced with your presence, Lady Elsa." Nacen had once been the military adviser to the Crown, but she had released him from that burden once he had confided his own unhappiness with the position to her. Now, the unsubtle flattery was one of the reasons she enjoyed the company of the old Guard-Captain. He was a man of action, never bothering to filter his thoughts before they became words, leaving him ill-suited to the life of a politician. He was the opposite of the type of company she usually found herself surrounded by, a refreshing taste of honesty in a sea of half-truths and useless gossip. "We have just shy of hundred men here, and I recommend we keep them in the town. We have a lot of ground to cover."

"I'll defer to your judgment on that, the castle is secure enough with the force of the Queen's Guard." Turning to face the men, she could see that many of the younger guards were unfamiliar, while some of the older ones tugged on strings of distant memories. She made note of the soldiers she had served with in the war, scanning the crowd of faces for a long moment before nodding in satisfaction. "Tonight, we will see an influx of both our own citizens and those who have traveled to attend the Solstice celebration." Her voice was a practiced level of affection and command, just as her mentor had taught her on the voyage to Corona two years ago. The voice of a general, the kind that made a man willing to follow, and to fight. "Our Queen wishes it to go well without any trouble, and I trust each of you to carry out your duties with the honor expected of the Arendelle Guard."

Each of the gathered men placed a fist to their hearts and gave a small bow, a salute that she mirrored with one of her own. Straightening herself, she watched the guardsmen disperse, turning away only when a voice called to her. "A fine speech."

Her gaze was drawn to the man who had spoken. He was much older than she, with black hair that was in the beginning stages of losing it's color. Wide, blue eyes shone out beneath a heavy brow, cast in a prideful light. Recognition came to her slowly, due to the beard that covered much of the man's face it had not in their last meeting, nearly two years ago. "..Caesten!" Stepping forward, he threw his bearlike arms about her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Elsa was left with her hands hovering over her old friend's back, hesitating in the face of such open fondness. After a moment, she was released of any responsibility, the large man pulling back with a knowing grin. "Still have trouble with that, hmm?" Flashing a small apologetic smile, her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug that caused him to chuckle. "Some things never change."

Anxious to turn the subject away from her own social ineptitude, she spoke up quickly. "What is the situation in Mekrinon, how fares the reconstruction?"

Aware of her attempt, Caesten narrowed his eyes before dismissing it. "They are a strange people. Proud, but able to recognize when they have been led astray." Gesturing for her to walk with him, he began to make his way towards the harbor, continuing after a few quiet moments. "With the improvements we have brought to their kingdom, they have begun to appreciate Corona's guiding hand, and Arendelle's vital contributions. As you said, war will not break out again."

"It is fortunate that our efforts have not been in vain, then. I must admit I was unsure of whether or not my plan would succeed. Do you think my kingdom will see her soldiers returned home soon?"

"It's possible, though I may require their services for another year. Infrastructure is in place within the capital, but it is my goal to reconnect the outlying provinces and bring the entire kingdom to unity before I leave it in the people's hands.. Elsa, are you listening?" Her friend's words made her aware that she was staring up at the castle with a frown upon her lips.

Blinking and returning her gaze to the man standing near her, she shook her head. "Yes. I'm sorry, I am just hoping that this celebration lives up to my sister's expectations. She has been hard on herself, especially lately, and I have found myself too busy to truly help alleviate her concerns."

"Ah, working herself to exhaustion and finding personal fault if any problems arise.." Caesten let out a low chuckle, shaking his head. "I wonder where she might have picked that attitude up."

Allowing herself a small laugh at her own expense, Elsa nodded. "It is true, I have not been the best influence I could be upon our young Queen. But she.. She has done a wonderful job." _As if Anna could do anything less._

"Far better than a soldier like I could have done, that is certain. I am afraid we have been short on cause for celebrations in the South lately." A young boy, dressed in a squire's uniform that displayed the banner of Mekrinon upon it's chest, ran up to deliver a sealed scroll to the man she was speaking to. Taking it, Caesten unfurled the parchment and read it quickly, sighing. "There is always another problem on the horizon.. If you will excuse me, Elsa, I must attend to this."

Nodding, she watched her friend depart with the boy, heading down towards the docks. After a long moment, her gaze returned the castle walls. She found herself hoping that somewhere within those ancient walls, her little sister was not working herself into a frenzy over tonight's preparations.

* * *

Anna shifted in her seat, running both hands over the worn and polished armrests in anticipation. The heavy oak of the throne beneath her bore the attack without complaint, and she continued to fidget until a hand was laid upon her shoulder. Midday was nearly upon them, and with it would come the introductions of all the foreign nobles. "Calm down. They are going to love all that you have done to make sure this is successful."

Looking up, she found herself enthralled by the arctic irises. Creases had appeared in the corners of her sister's eyes, and she knew without looking at the thin lips that the older woman was smiling at her behavior. The comforting grip slowly slid away, and she was left staring as the blonde returned her gaze to the front of the great hall, leaving only a small amount of relief with the words. She took a breath before truly studying the outfit Elsa was wearing. In sharp contrast to the dress Anna wore, her sister had deigned to wear her armor, as if to reiterate that she was a knight, no longer an heir to the throne of Arendelle.

Trousers hugged to the toned muscles of her older sister's thighs, disappearing under the black leather of boots that rose to knee height. She could spot a leather jerkin underneath the metal cuirass that covered the blonde's chest, made to fit the woman's form perfectly in way that accentuated her features while protecting the entirety of her torso. Tied about the slim waist was a sash bearing the colors of Arendelle, a forest green that shared the field with a royal lavender, it was knotted on one side with enough cloth left over that it's length fell down to the top of the boots.

Elsa's arms were left bare, exposing the pale skin, except for two instances. The first was a fingerless leather glove fitted over her sword hand, the back of it reinforced with a metal plate. The second was an ornate epaulet, belted to the breastplate to enable it to rest gently upon the shoulder it protected, forged to carry a flourished appearance. Anna thought that her sister could look beautiful in nearly any clothing, but in her armor she looked otherworldly, more like a valkyrie from myth than a mortal woman. As if to reinforce that rather romantic notion, a silver circlet was resting upon the brow of the older sibling, the weaving of metal designed to bear a resemblance to wings.

It wasn't long until Elsa noticed that she had been staring, turning to look at her with a raised eyebrow. This allowed Anna a peek at what was etched into the chestplate of the cuirass, a bright emblem that was settled between the older woman's breasts. It was her sister's personal insignia, the honor that had been bestowed upon her at the closing of the war with Mekrinon. An ancient symbol of winter, death, and dark power; It was the centerpiece for the personality that her knight had adopted.

* * *

**Author's Note: So imagine my surprise when research on the Ace of Spades lead into revelations that the Spade symbol is actually associated with Winter(as well as Fall, but that's less relevant to Elsa), and power. In tarot, it also apparently symbolizes the death of one thing, and the beginning of another. It's what inspired much of this story, and I just wanted to share because I personally found it fascinating. -Fox**


	5. Chapter 4 - Full Tilt Into War

**UnsightlyViewings: I don't know why, but I read "( can't log on)" in the same voice as Sam from Supernatural when he says 'I lost my shoe.' It gave me a literal giggle fit for a few minutes, so thank you for that(and your continued support)!**

**FrozenFanatic: I actually thought I was being original by making Elsa a knight, but then I read fics that had done it before me and realized just how far behind on this whole Frozen fanfic thing I was(Seriously though, some of these have a thousand follows. Most I've seen, so color me impressed). But, I've got my own spin on things to come, and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Author's Note: Title change? Cover change?! Madness! Anarchy! Actually, no. I've decided to split this story into three parts, instead of doing sequels. Currently, we are in part one, which is: The Knight of Spades. Anywho, thank you to my followers, my three favorites, and the reviewers, you guys friggin' rock. My friend also says she loves you guys too.(Though she also threatened death if I don't have Anna and Elsa end up together, so.. there's that.) Enjoy the read! -Foxinstrazt Update(4/6): Fixed an error near the ending, special thanks to hermanadi for pointing it out!**

* * *

Part I: Chapter 4

**-Full Tilt Into War-**

_**The Council Chambers, Arendelle Castle**_

_**Two Years before the Solstice Celebration**_

"..'It is hereby demanded that Arendelle provide thrice over it's usual shipment, in order to amend the offense to my people this latest debacle has caused. Signed and sealed, Duke Theron of Weselton.'" Anna narrowed her eyes as she listened to her economic adviser read from the letter, wringing her hands as a sense of unease wiggled its way into her gut. She had been coached by her older sister in the affairs of the kingdom for some time now, but this was the first issue to arise that was firmly seated in the realm of serious. Rolling the parchment back up, her adviser gave a small sigh, his beady eyes passing over her with an air of judgment, as if she was a child at play and unfit to sit in on this meeting. "Your majesty, it is my sincere recommendation that we respond to this in a most apologetic manner. Might I suggest-"

A fist slammed down upon the wooden finish of the table, silencing him and drawing the gaze of everyone else in the room. Anna glanced over at the blonde woman, who held a dangerous look in her sky blue eyes. "'Apologetic'? In the two years we were without a ruler, Weselton saw fit to extort all it could from Arendelle's coffers!"

To his credit, the old adviser was not sent off balance by Elsa's outburst, running a hand over his beard thoughtfully. "And who lies in fault at the heart of that matter, my lady?"

As Queen, Anna had been expected to sit in these council meetings, despite having a very limited grasp on the world of politics and intrigue. She had found it wearied her, the constant game to play favorites without the other players knowing you were speaking to each of them individually. But, the man's words had caused her sister to look away in shame, something she would not allow. Rising up to a standing position, the adviser's sneer melted away into an expression of surprise. "Elsa is right. Weselton has treated us poorly in the past, and has prospered from our..misfortunes." The way she fumbled over speaking on her parents' deaths was not lost upon the audience that now watched her every move. "Though trade is important for our relations with the duchy, we currently have a surplus of their goods, do we not?"

Looking down to search through his ledger, the narrow-faced man took a long minute before nodding. "Yes, your majesty. All of our stockpiles are in an optimum range and will be for quite some time." She felt a cool hand lay upon her own, and looked over at the blonde woman by her side. Elsa had taught her much of Arendelle and its neighbors in the past few months, and had given advice on how to act towards each of them. She understood her sister's hesitation. Weselton was an important trade partner, and what she was about to do would severely damage relations. _But, you also told me to believe in our kingdom's strength, and be unafraid to do what is necessary._

Anna drew herself up to her full height, even going so far as to tilt her chin up in order to maintain an air of regal bearing. "Then I declare that Arendelle will immediately cease all trade with the duchy of Weselton. They have insulted our kind nature for far too long, and must be made to recognize the strength of our people. This embargo will last until such time as Duke Theron is stripped of station and replaced, I will not allow that man to disrespect the pacts my father made with him any longer."

Silence accompanied the aftermath of her declaration, and she began to let doubt seed itself in her mind before fingers wrapped around her hand and gave a comforting squeeze. Across from her, the man was clutching to his ledger and stammering to find the words. "You-your majesty, a most hasty decision. Perhaps it would be better if-"

"Quiet yourself, Meeran, before more excrement spills from your jaws." A gruff voice joined the verbal fray, originating from the far side of the table. Her military adviser, a man named Nacen, was glaring at his counterpart. "The Queen has spoken, and it will be done." His dark eyes turned to regard her, a small smile splitting his lips as he did. "It is a bold move, your majesty, and it will do well for Weselton to remember it's place in this trading agreement."

Meeran took his seat once again, and Anna scanned the table to gauge the reactions of her council. Some look displeased by her new initiative, but most seemed to appreciate having a strong hand behind Arendelle's interests once again. Her gaze settled upon Elsa, who gave the slightest of nods to indicate her approval, and it was enough to give her complete confidence in the decision she had made. "Are there any other concerns?"

The domestic affairs adviser, a short balding man with glasses, cleared his throat. "Well, your majesty, it seems that the ice harvesters have been harassed by the Fjallafólk on their treks into the mountain passes. Nothing violent so far, but I recommend that we-"

A crash announced the door to the council chambers being thrown open, and a haggard looking man escorted by a guard stepped through. The guard stood at attention, bringing a fist to his chest before bowing. "Begging your pardon, your majesty. This man has carries an urgent message from Corona."

Elsa was the first to recover, moving over to the messenger to take the letter from him. Studying the imprinted wax upon the parchment, the blonde walked back to offer it to Anna. "It bears our uncle's seal." Taking it quickly, she broke the seal and unfolded the document, laying it upon the wooden surface below.

"_Dearest Niece; Queen Anna of Arendelle,_

_I hope this letter finds you and your sister in good health, but I am afraid I must ask of you that which I wished would never be required. As you know, your father and I signed a pact of allegiance between Corona and Arendelle. In the event of war, both kingdoms are duty bound to assist one another._

_War has indeed come to my country's shores. It will have been a two week voyage from the time this letter was penned, and the forces of Mekrinon have just been spotted off our coast. I implore you to send aid in any capacity you can spare, as my meager forces will not be enough to hold back this tide._

_Signed and sealed,_

_King Driscoll of Corona, Keeper of the Golden Sun"_

Anna became aware of the anxious eyes that were directed at her as she read, but the largest distraction was the warmth of Elsa pressed against her shoulder, her sister having been scanning the letter as well. The blonde raised a hand to lay upon her back, indicating that she would break the news. "Councilmen, Corona has come under attack by the southern kingdom of Mekrinon. As per our allegiance pact, King Driscoll would have us assist them."

It was the first time war had been declared between two of the larger kingdoms in over two decades, and so the reaction of nervous glances was wholly deserved. Anna shook herself from the shock of the announcement as Nacen spoke. "My Queen, how will we respond to this plea for aid?"

She looked at Elsa, who betrayed no signs of which orders she believed should be delivered, leaving the decision firmly in her hands. _You are the Queen, Anna. It has to be you who says the words. _Closing her eyes, she took a steadying breath before nodding. "We will honor the agreement my father made. Rally our soldiers, Arendelle's army will be sent to assist my uncle in driving the invaders from his lands."

"Might I suggest we keep a force in our kingdom? Our trade embargo with Weselton will not escalate to war, but it would not be wise to leave our seat of power undefended." She tossed a glance in her sister's direction before nodding in agreement. _Now you have advice to share? Typical. _"Lord Nacen, send out the messengers to gather our troops, and to the docks to ready our fleet. I will set sail with the first ships tonight in order to hasten reinforcements to Corona." _Wait, what?_

Elsa had already begun to make her way around the table by the time Anna caught the blonde's wrist. The rest of the room's occupants shuffled out quickly, with the last few glancing in their direction. Once they were alone, she voiced the question that was burning in her throat. "Why are you leaving with them?"

A long eyebrow raised and her sister's head tilted. "As your personal Knight, it is my duty to represent you on the field of battle. I am also bound by my title as Captain of the Royal Guard to lead the army.. You did not know?"

"No! Why would I declare war if it meant sending you?!" She felt a crushing sensation in her chest, causing her breathing to come faster as her mind leapt to the worst outcomes of the rash decision she had made. She imagined herself presiding over another funeral, this time for the sister she had sent into battle. "I won't allow it."

Elsa smiled, as if she was a child who had just done something endearing, not a Queen who was ordering her to stay. "I go to honor an agreement our father made, and it is my duty to ensure it is fulfilled in person."

She knew then that there was no way to win this argument, no way to keep her sister safe at home. Duty had been the ideal that guided her father's every step, and in the years since his passing, it had become a mantra Elsa lived by as well. Despite all the power she held, she could not change this, and that realization prompted her to throw herself into the older woman, wrapping her arms about the blonde's shoulders and holding on tight. "Don't go." It was whispered in the midst of soft sob, a quiet plea that brought a small chuckle.

"I must, and you know it." She was embraced with equal vigor by the other, and the low voice spoke in her ear. "Do not fret, Anna." Pulling away, Elsa grinned at her, the picture of confidence. "I will return to my Queen." Hands laid themselves upon the sides of her face as tears slid down her cheeks, and her older sister leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. _..Don't go._

* * *

A wave crashed into the bow of the ship and was redirected, showering the bowsprit in a spray of salt water and bringing an even wider grin to Elsa's face. Balancing upon the wooden rail beneath her and keeping a tight hand on the rope connected to the foremast, she let it wash over her, leaving her loose clothing thoroughly soaked and clinging to her form. A laugh escaped her lips, light as a feather and filled with joy, and she took a moment to enjoy how similar it sounded to Anna's adorable giggles. It was a good sign, a manifestation of the sheer freedom and exhilaration she felt as the ocean was parted for her passage. The wind was whipping her platinum braid back, their speed only growing as a favorable gale propelled them forward.

The Captain of the Interminable, the wooden construct she was now sailing on, had remarked on the first day out from Arendelle that he had never had such luck with the winds of their kingdom, let alone have that luck hold for more than a day. He had also never sailed with a young woman who could conjure a breeze with an errant thought. Elsa smirked as she was reminded of her own genius, finding a subtle use for her powers that provided such a large benefit with little to no risk of discovery. At this rate, they would arrive at the shores of Corona by the end of a week, shaving the entire voyage in half. Aside from the ship she was now on, there were two others, carrying a total of two hundred men-at-arms, a fraction of the total army of her kingdom. They had sailed out as soon as possible, riding on the hopes that they would arrive to more than a conquered country.

It wasn't exactly the most sound of plans, but she had insisted upon it, that time was short and the rest of their forces would follow in time. "Enjoying yourself?" The voice, almost loud enough to be considered a yell, caused her to flip her gaze back to the forecastle deck. Unbalanced by the movement, she pulled on the rope in her hands to avoid being thrown to the waters below. The man who had called to her was chuckling, causing her to glare as she stepped over the railing onto the forecastle deck, folding her arms. She had been enjoying herself. It had been a relief to get out into the open air, away from the stuffy castle and confusing feelings that sprung up in the presence of her sister since the redhead had come of age.

"Do you require something?"

Shaking his head to clear the last of his laughter away, the older man stepped forward, his blue eyes studying her with an uncomfortable scrutiny. After a moment of it, he gave an apprehensive grunt. "I am Marshall Caesten, commander of Arendelle's armies. I'm sure you are aware that as the Captain of the Royal Guard, that command traditionally falls to you, yes?" She tilted her head down to indicate she did indeed know this. "If you do not wish to take up that tradition, I will not force it upon you, your highness."

"Lady."

Her response threw the Marshall off balance, with the man quirking an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"I no longer bear any royal titles, so you may refer to me as 'Lady Elsa'. Or, if you prefer it, simply Elsa." She let out a breath as the breeze passed over her wet clothing, eliciting a shiver of pleasure as it chilled the skin beneath the thin threads. "And I shall command the army. Strategy, after all, is a skill my father instilled within me."

Caesten took a moment to process what she had said before he gave a slow nod. "Are you willing to lead the men into battle?"

"Of course. I am not defenseless, I have been trained extensively in swordplay."

"That will be beneficial, but are you truly ready to lead?"

Elsa looked down as he spoke, feeling nervousness and self-doubt to rise up within her, gnawing at her confidence. Recalling the reason she was here, the unpleasant sensations were pushed down by a wave of conviction. "Mekrinon has provoked an unnecessary war.." Choosing her words carefully, she ran her hands over one another before meeting the old soldier's gaze. "I will bring them to justice in the name of my sister, and in honor of my parents' memory. Father was devoted to maintaining peace, and it is my duty to correct this imbalance that has gripped the world."

The man looked her over again with a strange look in his eyes, as if he was seeing her for the first time. "A large burden for one so young, but a satisfactory answer. Very well, if you wish it to be so. I offer my services to you, in order to teach you the finer points on leading men."

"And I am thankful for any wisdom you can impart." She stood a bit straighter with his acceptance of her command, and his offer. Strategy and skill with a blade were one thing, but leading men was foreign territory to her, something she had never had the opportunity to experience before now.

Unable to stop the smile upon her lips, she was sobered instantly as Caesten shook his head. "Do not sound so eager, we go to war. Approach it lightly, and you will not return. And I am not returning to Arendelle to face the Queen without her sister in tow, understood?"

She found herself liking the man already, mostly because of the way he acted towards her. She was his equal, not a fragile flower he needed to keep within a castle and protect. Noticing the intense gaze he held on her while expecting an answer, she gave a quick nod. "I understand, Marshall."

* * *

"We may be too late, Elsa." Caesten stood by her side, hidden within the trees atop a hill overlooking the bridge that connected Corona's capital to the mainland, its golden spires glistening the morning light from their place on the small island. The bridge itself was covered by a series of crudely constructed barricades, in which the defenders were crouched behind throwing javelins or shooting arrows into the ranks of the enemy that was swarming near the entrance to the walkway. The melee of the battle was a bloodbath, and she could see that the end was near for the smaller force of her uncle's army, pressed on all sides.

"No, it seems we have arrived just in time. Sound the horn to announce our arrival, we will join the fray." Her words brought a murmur from the men gathered behind her, causing her to turn and raise an eyebrow. "Is that not why we have come?"

"We have but two hundred soldiers, the rest of the fleet will not be here for another week. It's a large risk, my lady." They had arrived on Corona's shores just a day ago, and had pressed on with no sign of the enemy until now. Caesten was right though, they had landed sooner because of her own actions, and reinforcements were a long way off. But she could not afford to have such doubts, not now when they were close enough to assist their beleaguered allies.

"Have faith, Marshall." Glancing at the older man by her side, she let her eyes glide over the gathered troops, who were all watching her. "If any man does not wish to join us, I will not order you to follow, and you will not be considered a coward if you opt to stay behind. Speak now if that is your wish." No one took the offer, but many of the men before her stood a bit straighter. "_Pride is a powerful tool of motivation." _Her father's words remembered, she continued. "You are knights of Arendelle, trained in the harshest winters and wielding steel that is the envy of soldiers the world over. No rabble raised from the south could ever hope to best you!"

Silence followed the last syllable of her small speech, and she knew she must be quite the sight at the moment. A woman, young enough that inexperience was naturally assumed, wearing only a sleeveless leather cuirass for protection, and ready to charge the ranks of a larger force the first time she would command a battle. Drawing her sword from its place across her back, she settled her gaze on a few of the men before speaking up again. "Am I wrong?" A chorus of negatives was thrown back at her, which brought a wide smile to her lips. "We have a duty to fulfill here, an obligation promised by my father, King Arinos. And I, for one, will not sit idly by while Corona burns. Sound the horn!"

Turning back to look down the hill they were standing upon, she glanced at Caesten, who wore a grin with a hint of pride gleaming in his eyes before she looked to the enemy force. The sounds of weapons being drawn throughout the small battalion reached her until it was drowned out by a blast of the war horn, a call that declared their presence to both the wearied defenders and savage marauders. Pointing his blade forward, the Marshall yelled out the call to charge, and she wasted no time breaking from the treeline to rush down the slope and onto the fields.

Drawn by the sound of their advance, she saw soldiers start to peel off of Mekrinon's flank and begin running towards them in an effort to cut them off before they could truly hamper the main force. At the lead of her own troops, she was sprinting right for the first enemy who would reach them. A man not much taller than her, he carried a wide, curved sword and a wooden buckler. As he neared, Elsa switched sword hands, carrying her blade in her left now. The change allowed her the angle necessary to drive the point through her opponent's defenses and bury the weapon to its hilt in his stomach.

Tearing it out as smoothly as it had entered, she spun quickly and slashed open the soldier's back, putting him down for good. Returning the sword to her dominant hand, she raised her guard just in time to parry an incoming blow from a new combatant. Undetered by her skill, the man went for a wild swing with too much force behind it. She clashed her blade into his and directed his defense out wide to leave his chest exposed. Spinning the weapon in her hand, she pointed it at his heart and brought her free hand to the back of the pommel, throwing her weight into the thrust to kill another. Her eyes moved to see the other enemies that were closing upon her, far too many for her to handle alone, as far ahead of the line as she was.

Just before they were upon her, her forces crashed into the incoming wave, driving them back. Pulling her blade from a lifeless corpse, she felt a tug of pride in the knowledge that her skill in battle was greater than she had originally thought, that all the years of bruises and torn muscles had accumulated to something. Without being weighed down by heavy armor or a shield, Elsa found herself able to weave through the battlefield as she saw fit, interrupting the individual battles to cut down an opponent. It wasn't long before the air was filled with screams of rage that competed with cries of agony, all while a thick stench of a rust-like odor began to permeate the air. She knew the origin of the smell, her own clothing covered in the sanguine substance.

She found that the art of warfare came naturally to her, an innate instinct of where and how to deliver the next strike with an efficiency that she enjoyed while it simultaneously frightened her. The initial frenzy of their charge died down into the formation of a clear line that detailed the path her soldiers had cut into the forces of Mekrinon, the seasoned knights of Arendelle finding no difficulty in dispatching the conscripted fodder of the rival army. Despite their success, they had only destroyed a fraction of those who were laying siege to the city, their real victory lying in the pressure they had taken off the defenders, who were now pushing the attackers back from the bridge entrance.

At the forefront of Arendelle's forces, Elsa was facing off against a man wielding a greatsword with as much ease as she used her own smaller weapon. Throwing her blade up in the path of the metal monster that was swiftly approaching her head, she successfully deflected the attack only to groan as the impact shuddered into her wrists.

Quicker on the recovery than she was, the enemy soldier stabbed towards her, forcing her to roll away to avoid impalement before coming to her feet. The toll of battle was becoming very apparent, as she found herself too slow yet again; a vicious overhand strike hurtling itself towards her. Raising her sword and placing her free hand on the flat of the blade, the heavy attack slammed into her. Her defense crumbled beneath such a brutal display, throwing her to the ground and causing her weapon to leave her hand.

Elsa blinked, the fog in her head refusing to clear as she looked around, finding herself on her back. The ground was soft beneath her, as if it had just rained, but in the back of her mind she was aware that it was not water that had dampened the dirt. Her eyes found the shining metal of a bloodstained blade descending upon her, but she could not find the ability to do more than raise her hands in a pitiful defense, dazed as she was. Deep inside her chest, she felt a familiar tug, the first stone pulled from a dam. _No.. not here. _It rose in intensity, and the dam began to disintegrate, letting loose a flood of power that seemed to fill her entire being. It tingled within her finger tips, and pulsed inside her veins. _Not now! Please.._

The soldier, an ugly man even by a fair standard, had a dumbstruck expression etched upon his face, and his eyes were wide in shock as she felt the torrent release. It left her as quickly as it had appeared, and even through her closed eyelids she could see the flash of light that marked the explosion. The killing blow did not fall. A blade did not cut into her chest and leave her insides exposed to the daylight. She did not die.

Slowly allowing her eyes to open, she saw her executioner was still in the same place he had been when she had last seen him. Feet an even distance apart, his greatsword held in both hands and extended in front of him, his features frozen in an expression of pure terror. Ice clung to his form, it covered his entire body and kept him locked in that position. Gaping up at the statue she had unwittingly created, Elsa became aware of the distinct lack of any sound coming from the battle around her. It tore her eyes away from the man, seeing nearly every soldier staring at her, all thoughts of war abandoned after her retaliation.

Some of the combatants were looking at their own arms, to the sweat that had turned into frost on their skin in spite of the burning summer day, slowly beginning to melt away. A glance told her that even the nearest parts of the ocean that surrounded the nearby city was iced over, and each new revelation caused her breaths to come quicker and carry more panic upon them. Then a figure was standing over her, blocking out the sun as he reached down to haul her up to her feet. It was Caesten, who seemed far too relaxed to be standing in front of man who had just been frozen solid. She could hear murmurs coming from the enemy, starting out quiet but building in intensity after a few moments, allowing her to catch what was being said.

"Sorcery!"

"Dark magic!"

"Witch, she's a witch!"

With that last outcry, the Marshall standing in front of her turned to face the opposing force. The men flanking Elsa looked to him as he drew his blade again, holding it high above his head and yelling loud enough to drown out all others. "Press forward!"

* * *

**Author's Note: So what was going to be Chapter 4 ended up approaching 10k words, so in the effort to make it easier on my readers, I've split it up. With luck, it won't be long before the next piece of the Elsa's backstory is up! -Fox**


	6. Chapter 5 - A Fellow Knight

**Author's Note: Fair warning, there is a bit of smut ahead. I feel like I got you guys all excited for a battle, and now it's the lull between the first fight and the rest of the war.. Oh my god, I'm a tease. All joking aside, I'm glad you guys enjoyed Elsa's first battle! Oh, I don't think I've said it so far in this fic, but I don't mind it a bit if you want to PM me any questions you might have or anything, I always enjoy a back and forth with my readers. Also! Since there are quite a few, I'll leave the answers to reviews at the bottom of this chapter. Thank you all for your support, and enjoy the read! -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part I: Chapter 5

**-A Fellow Knight-**

_**The City of the Sun, Corona**_

_**Two Years before the Solstice Celebration**_

Stumbling into a nearby wall, Elsa nearly fell before her arm was caught in the strong grip of the man who was walking alongside her. With a small, grateful smile, she sat back against the structure, laying her head against the cool surface. "It takes a lot out of you, it seems?"

Caesten's question, like his mannerisms when he had pulled her off of the ground during the battle, was oddly calm. Especially as he was helping a young woman who had just unleashed a wave of ice that had created a layer of frost over an entire battlefield, the same woman who had caused such panic in the enemy ranks that they were routed despite holding superior numbers. He didn't seem scared, and unlike her own soldiers, he wasn't glancing at her every couple of moments to make sure she wasn't using her powers.

Hanging her head as exhaustion tried to weasel its way further into her sore limbs, she stared at the cobbled road beneath her feet. "I have never used it on that scale." Making a noise that was supposed to be a chuckle, it instead came out as a dry cough. "Never knew what I was capable of.."

Crouching down to meet her eyes, the older man was studying her with an intense gaze. "It is quite a power, and it will serve you well in the battles to come."

_If I'm not burned at the stake, first. _His words brought her attention back to the task at hand, and she pushed herself back up to a standing position. "Come, my uncle is waiting." Willing herself to maintain her footing as they climbed the last road to the castle, she was not prepared for the squeal of happiness as they passed the gates into the courtyard.

"Cousin!" A slim body slammed into her, nearly taking them both down to the ground before Elsa was able to catch herself. Short brown hair was all she saw for a long moment, before the other woman pulled away, making a small noise of disgust and concern. "You are covered in blood!"

"None of which is my own, Rapunzel. It is good to see you." She allowed herself a quiet laugh at her cousin's antics, shaking her head.

The brunette's lips curled into a wicked smile as she turned to pull another into the conversation. "Elsa, this is my husband and the Prince-Consort of Corona, Eugene." _Husband?_ Elsa's eyes slid over the man who was jailed by the woman's grasp on his arm. He seemed closer to her own age than that of the young princess, with a mop of dark hair and eyes the color of chestnut.

He didn't seem to sit well with the way she was analyzing him, as he ran his free hand over the back of his neck nervously. "A pleasure to meet you, Lady Elsa." She was trying to place where she had seen him before, her mind only returning with a preposterous memory of a wanted poster, as Rapunzel gave another small squeal of excitement, which drew his gaze. It was up until that point she had deemed him unfit for her cousin, until she saw the loving way he looked at the princess, the absolute adoration evident in his eyes.

"The pleasure is mine, Prince." Bowing at the waist, the gesture was mirrored by the man standing beside her. When she rose, she could see that her aunt and uncle had joined them, and immediately dropped to one knee, a hand pressed to her heart. "Your majesties."

Large hands took ahold of her arms and raised her to a standing position, and she found herself looking into the eyes of the King. "There will be no kneeling from family, nor those whose timely arrival has saved my people from certain defeat."

"It was our pleasure to honor the pact King Arinos forged with Corona, my lord."

The soldier's voice drew her uncle's gaze to him with a raised eyebrow, prompting Elsa to speak up. "Allow me to introduce Caesten, the Marshall of Arendelle's armies. It was his leadership that allowed such a victory today."

"While I am sure the Marshall is an exemplary commander, I hear that we have you to thank for striking such rampant fear into the hearts of the enemy." Blue eyes flitted back to her, and she fought the urge to quiver as the discussion turned to the subject she had been dreading. "Is it true, do you bear the power?" Raising a hand before the small audience, she opened her palm and conjured a small flurry of snow that burst from her fingertips before quickly dissipating. It felt like the need to sleep was amplified by such a simple display, and her grasp on consciousness wavered for a moment. _It seems as if prolonged battle with a blade drains me less than doing a simple trick.. _Lost in her thoughts, she almost missed the bright grins from her relatives, and the giggle that originated from her cousin. It was shocking, to see such joyful reactions to her curse. Everyone else who had discovered her secret over the years had reacted with fear, or told her she needed to conceal it, to hide it away from a vicious world. _Everyone except Anna._ "It was truly a gift from the Gods that you led the forces here, my niece. I shall ensure that you, and the skilled Marshall, are honored for your heroism on the field of battle today."

Pushing back her exhaustion, Elsa shook her head. "Honors will have to wait, uncle. There is still a war to win."

Queen Gail, with her green irises filled with concern, stepped forward. "What do you mean, dear?"

"Mekrinon was pushed back, but they will regroup and attack again." Caesten's tone commanded attention, and she was glad to not be the focus of the exchange for a few seconds. "They know they outnumber us."

"Right now, we hold the advantage." Elsa chimed in, attempting to make her uncle understand. "They are on the run and in disarray. We should strike back while we can."

Driscoll looked between them. "I concur, but would it not be prudent to await reinforcements from Arendelle? As I understand it, you have but a fraction of your kingdom's army here."

"And the rest will follow within a week. For now, I will take our combined forces and drive the enemy back." Thoughtful nods accompanied her words this time, and it was her aunt who spoke next.

"Surely you must rest, first. Would you care to dine with us tonight? We can have a room made up for you, as well as a hot bath and a change of clothing."

It was hard to deny that she felt like a walking corpse, with an ache in the back of her eyes that amplified after each blink, and the way her mind stumbled over simple thoughts in its tired state. "That would be lovely, but I would like to attend to my men first, ensure that they are settled in for the night."

Her uncle seemed unwilling to take no for an answer, however, as he laid a hand upon her shoulder. "Nonsense, I will see to it personally that proper lodging is made available for your soldiers. You and Marshall Caesten will enjoy our hospitality for the night, and tomorrow we can truly begin our campaign to drive the invaders from Corona."

Glancing at the man by her side, the old soldier gave a nod. "War can wait a night, Elsa. You must also recover from your exertions, as no decision made while deprived of rest is a good one." With that, it seemed she had lost the argument, and her hand was seized by Rapunzel in order to be led toward the castle steps. Tossing a helpless look back at the chuckling monarchs, she sighed and accepted her fate.

* * *

_Thank the gods, I did need this._

Relaxing into the bath with a pleasant sigh, Elsa felt the warm water begin to wash away the blood and dirt that was caked onto her skin, as well as the worry of what repercussions her unique ability being revealed would bring. Her clothing and armor, soiled with sweat and the remnants of battle, had been taken by the servants nearly the second after she had undressed. They had left behind a neatly folded pile consisting of a clean shirt and trousers, as well as undergarments she suspected belonged to her cousin, if frilly lace was anything to judge by. The clothes sat on the bed on the other side of the large room, topped with a pair of leather boots, the kind fit for battle and a fine replacement for the cracked and ruined ones she had been trudging about in for years before this war.

Closing her weary eyes, she let herself slip beneath the surface of the small pool, letting it dampen her hair as hands worked the platinum strands free of the confining braid. It wasn't long before the comfortable temperature allowed her to truly release the tension present in her limbs, and let the walls she had erected within her mind fall away. _This moment could only be more perfect if Anna was here with me. _The rogue thought quickly turned to fantasies of wet, freckled skin slowly lowering into the tub atop her own bare body, which in turn brought about a wave of panic that forced her to emerge from the water, sputtering and rubbing her eyes. _What?! She is your sister, and your Queen! Reign in your impure thoughts, lest they become true desires. Conceal your emotions, do not feel them.._

Deeply concerned with mentally berating herself, it took her a long while to notice the red haired girl lounging on the chair near the bath, giving a frightened yelp and jumping enough cause a small wave to crash over the side of the tub. For a moment, much too long of a moment, she held on to a trickle of hope that it was Anna. That her younger sister was sitting there, watching her nude form through the rippling surface of the water. But it was not, the distinct lack of freckles announcing that fact in her second take. "Begging your pardon, my lady. I did not mean to startle you." Despite the apology, the servant girl was containing a small grin by biting her bottom lip, brilliant sapphire eyes sparkling with an sinful glow. Elsa gaped at her, indignation burning on her cheeks as her expression asked the question she could not find the words to pose. "The Princess suggested that you may require some help relaxing, and said that I should offer my services.."

The young woman before her was nothing short of beautiful, with hair a much more subdued color than her sisters, auburn that was mixed with brown to create a rusted shine. Its length fell to slim shoulders, framing an attractive face while the fading light of the afternoon shined upon reddened cheeks and a button nose. It seemed as if her cousin had chose a girl far too similar to Anna to be a coincidence, and she found paranoia seeping in, in spite of having only discovered her own perverse feelings mere months ago. "S-services?"

"A massage, my lady." It was hard not to feel some measure of disappointment at the words, as thoughts of her sister had worked her body out of the realm of exhaustion and into a state of arousal. The girl rose to her feet, stealing another glance at the clear water with a sly grin plastered on her face as she walked around to kneel down behind Elsa. Her breathing hitched as hands settled on her bare shoulders, and the other gave a quiet giggle at her nervousness. "Try to relax, I promise I will not bite." It did not help to feel a trace of hot breath down the nape of her neck as the other spoke. "Unless you wish me to, of course."

She felt her eyes widen as the redhead began tracing her thumbs over the ridge of her spine, the sensation teasing the small baby hairs present there. Her cheeks were warm, and she knew that they were glowing a pink color from the simple act of this beautiful creature laying soft hands upon her. Fingers began kneading into tense muscles as she sat against the edge of the tub, her arms along the rim of the tub and paralyzed, as if the slightest movement would cause this wonderful sensation to end. "You are far too tense for my efforts to make any progress. You need to relax." The silvery words were enough to loosen her to a small degree, but the gentle kiss that was planted just behind her ear made her completely malleable to the woman's care.

She slipped a few inches down into the bath, catching herself before she would be too far away to continue receiving the pleasure of the rough ministrations. She had been wary at first, but each rub brought another wave of distraction from the ache of her bruised limbs and sore joints. It took only a few minutes until her head was laid back against the edge of the small tub, eyes closed and lips parted to let a small moan escape. The massage stopped abruptly after that, causing her to investigate where the other woman had gone. She was greeted to a sight of the girl looking down at her with wide eyes, and from here Elsa could clearly see the crystal blue hue of the irises, and herself reflected in them. Unable to ignore the warmth emanating from her core any longer, she raised a hand from the water and stretched it upwards. The only noise in the room was the sound of droplets falling from her hand as she draped it over the slim neck and pulled the other towards her.

Despite the awkward positioning, their mouths met first with the softest of touches. Closing about the girl's lower lip, she held the kiss for a long moment before letting the servant pull away, keeping her hand tangled in the auburn hair. That brief second of contact seemed to set her nerves on fire as she opened her eyes to see a bright grin on the face above her, azure eyes alight with desire. Elsa rose from the bath, uncaring of her own exposure as she stepped free of the water, creating a small puddle over the wooden floor. In some part of her mind, rational thoughts fought to prevail over the haze of lust, but she was already in motion.

Crashing into the smaller girl and wrapping her hands about the slender hips, she smirked as arms were thrown about her shoulders and lips met in the midst of the chaotic embrace. Stumbling towards the bed, her fingers worked feverishly to tear the ties apart on the front of her partner's pants, succeeding in loosening them enough that the clothing fell down to reveal legs as creamy white as her own. The garment tripped both of them up, and Elsa landed atop the other on a large rug. Breaking the kiss to laugh at what their frenzy had wrought, she saw that the carpet was adorned with snowflake designs.

"Very fitting." The woman beneath her spoke breathlessly, looking at the same thing she was. Stifling another giggle, she moved her hands to the side in order to lift herself free, but was stopped by the arms holding her down. Blinking in surprise and meeting the playful gaze, it seemed that even her desire was outweighed by the others, as the pink lips separated to speak in a cadence that promised sin. "It will do."

* * *

"Have you killed before today?"

The question caught Elsa off guard, causing her to fumble with the ends of the cerulean cravat she was tying about her neck, undoing all of her efforts so far. Staring at her reflection for a moment before sliding her gaze to the redhead who was lounging languidly upon the bed, and the sight brought a tumbling sensation to her stomach. The lithe form that had been writhing beneath her earlier was now clothed only in undergarments and a loose collared shirt, its buttons undone to leave it hanging and entrusting little to the imagination. Her mind seemed to hold enough pity to provide an answer, instead of abandoning her to stare like a simpleton at the in front of her. "..No."

With lips curling up into a smile, the other woman slid off the bed and sauntered over. She was left to shuffle her feet awkwardly as hands found the end of the cravat and began tying it for her, the girl staring at the cloth as she spoke. "And do you feel different now, as if it has changed something for you?"

"Not entirely.. The revelation of my powers to three armies has taken the stage of my thoughts, it seems." She accompanied her response with a breathy chuckle that came out sounding more like a desperate whimper, a quiet cry for the approval of this woman she barely knew. _Barely knew, and slept with. Indecency is in abundance for me, lately. Imagine if she knew whose name it was that filled my thoughts earlier. _Attempting to derail her own musings, and to avoid contemplation in general that concerned her sister, she tilted her head. "I slew those men in defense of Corona ..Should I feel guilt for such an act?"

Finished with the tying, the redhead reached up and traced a hand along her jawline and traveled down her neck before settling it above her breast. "Some do, some do not. I was merely curious which of those groups you belonged to."

The dodgy answer left her with even more questions, and the enigmatic nature of the servant girl was quickly becoming the only pursuit that interested her mind in the absence of a burning need that cried to be fulfilled. "May I ask your name?"

Her words were met with a flash of playfulness in the sapphire eyes, and a grin that was as equally devious. "Perhaps. In exchange for a kiss?" It was not a difficult request to meet, as Elsa brought a hand to cup the others cheek and pull her forward. Unlike the rest of their heated dialogue, this one began on a level that was much more chaste than before, a meeting between two sweethearts, not one time lovers.

Her nose rubbed against the girl's until she tilted her head ever so slightly to allow them to brush lips, feeling the warmth of a shaky breath wash over her chin. Pressing her body against the girl, she ran her thumb over the smooth cheek in circles before she took the lower lip between her own. She had planned to hold up her end of the bargain in a way that would leave the other speechless, to offer a worthy tribute in order to learn the name of the enticing temptress, but her attempt was interrupted by knocking at the door. "Elsa? Dinner is nearly prepared and I've brought some reports from our soldiers I'd like to go over with you."

Pulling back with a disappointed groan, her frown caused the girl in her arms to chuckle lightly as she turned to speak towards the door. "One moment, Marshall." When she turned back, the young woman was adjusting her collar and smoothing it out in an effort to make her presentable. Dropping her voice to a whisper, she leaned forward to gently touch their foreheads together. "May I please know your name?"

Slipping free of her grasp, the girl turned away to gather the last item of clothing to complete Elsa's ensemble, a black jacket with a long back. "Perhaps later." Suppressing a whine, she pushed her arms through the offered sleeves one after the other before allowing it to be pulled up about her shoulders. She felt her hair being gathered and a quick glance at the mirror told her that the redhead was tying her platinum locks back with a ribbon that matched the color of her necktie. Stepping around her to adjust the coat now covering her chest, the girl worked on it until it sat perfectly, raising a hand to sweep her bangs to the side and tuck them behind an ear. "Now, go enjoy your dinner." Lips were pressed against her cheek as the woman stepped past her, pushing her lightly towards the door.

Elsa scoffed as she moved to open the door, stepping out into the hallway to see the Marshall leaning on a nearby column shuffling through the parchments in his hands. His eyes slid upwards until they scanned over her, and she quietly hoped that the heated skin of her cheeks were not quite as noticeable as they felt. After a long moment, the soldier looked towards the door she had closed behind her with a raised eyebrow. "Company?" Sighing, she gave a slow nod, and the man chuckled in response. "I see. The benefits of being a hero, I suppose. I had hoped to speak with you, but no matter, we can talk while we walk down to the dining hall."

Grateful for his lack of interest in her affairs, she could not deny the effect the servant girl had had on her. All the tension and soreness from before had melted away, and even their time in bed had served to replenish her after the use of her power. Gesturing down the corridor, Caesten matched her stride while looking over his papers. "You said you had reports you wanted to speak to me about?" Her question seemed to remind him of it, and he gave a nod.

"Yes.. I have the final count of our dead, and wounded. We lost nearly a score in the battle, and nearly double that are now in the care of Coronan healers in the city." After seen her crestfallen expression, he made a contemplative noise before speaking again. "For what could have happened, this is an outcome we could not have hoped for. Your orders, while they carried a large risk, have paid off. Your father would be proud."

_That I used my power? I think not. _"It was mostly luck that brought us victory, Marshall."

"You downplay the importance of your own actions. What you did on that battlefield.. I've never seen grown men run faster." He gave a small laugh, but her mind was in another place.

"Our wounded, where are they being kept?"

"An infirmary near the entrance to the city. Why?"

Rounding the corner to the banquet hall, she stopped to raise a hand and rub the back of her neck. "I would like to visit them, make sure they are being well cared for." She noticed he was watching her with a small smile when she finally met his eyes. "What is it?"

"Nothing. It is just good to see a student take a lesson to heart."

It brought a light curling to her own lips as she remembered the lesson he was speaking of, one of the many he had delivered in the cramped cabin aboard the Interminable. "'No matter how many oaths a man may swear, his heart shall always belong only to those he deems worthy. A good commander will work to gain the respect and affection of his soldiers.'"

"Why Elsa, you look positively handsome!" Her cousin's voice interrupted the conversation, and drew both gazes to the brunette who bounded up to grab onto her arm excitedly. "I'm glad mother listened to me, I remembered that you hated dresses."

"Then I have you to thank, cousin." She cast a glance over her own form, and had to admit that it was an attractive combination. The dark brown trousers weren't as tight as they could be, but weren't loose enough to cause problems, while the jacket fit as if it had been tailored for her.

They were joined by the Prince-Consort, who gave his wife a dashing smile before gesturing towards the hall they stood outside of. "Let's not keep the King and Queen waiting, hmm?" With that, they filed in, to find Elsa's uncle already sitting at the end of the long table, and his wife in the seat on his right.

She took the chair next to the Queen, while Rapunzel and Eugene sat on the opposite side. Caesten eased down near her, giving a contented sigh as he rested upon the cushioned seat. As servants began to fill the hall and lay down dishes upon the long table, Elsa took the opportunity to look around. It had been years since she had been here, the last time being before her parents' death. Just as it had then, the amount of natural light that was let into this room surprised her, in comparison with Arendelle. The afternoon sun both illuminated and heated the room, casting a lovely glow over the walls.

"Ah, here is our final guest." King Driscoll drew her eyes, while he was looking towards the entrance to the hall. "Marshall, my beloved niece, let me introduce you to my daughter's knight." Sliding her gaze to the entrance, she had expected to see a burly man, much like Caesten, old and gruff. Instead, she was treated to a familiar sight of auburn hair. "Lady Kairi, heir to the duchy of Radiance."

Steel blue eyes found her, and Elsa could not stop the furious blush that overtook her as the other knight grinned in her direction. The unassuming clothes the girl had been wearing earlier were gone, replaced by a suit much like her own, only with a jacket of a deep red color, and a black cravat. Kairi's gaze lingered upon her for a moment before the redhead bowed. "My King, my Queen. Thank you for inviting me, I had hoped to meet the heroes of Corona before we marched tomorrow."

Taking a seat next to the Princess, the redhead greeted her cousin and looked down at the food before glancing up at Elsa. Her thoughts moved a mile a minute, struggling to recall what little she remembered of the duchy of Radiance. It was a small patch of fertile farmland on the northern edge of Corona's borders, proclaimed a duchy after the Lord who owned the land had assisted the larger kingdom in a war decades ago. By all accounts, it was paradise on earth, producing such a surplus of crops that many whispered that magic was involved. And she had slept with the heir, without even knowing her name. _All because I thought about Anna. _Reminding herself to bash her head into a wall the moment she was alone, she smiled shyly at the girl, receiving a wink that did little to deflate the flush that had taken her cheeks.

"Did you hear me, Elsa?"

Glancing at her cousin, she saw Rapunzel was staring at her with an expectant look on her face. Ignoring the laugh she saw Kairi stifle, she tilted her head and donned a bright smile. "I am sorry cousin, what were you saying?"

"When I asked father to appoint Lady Kairi as my personal knight, he originally refused. But I reminded him that you were a knight, and he held a tournament to test her skills. She fought and won against ten of our best Royal Guards, as well as some Princeling from the Southern Isles!"

Looking over at the redhead, who had a pink tinge to her face, and it was Elsa's turn to grin. "That is impressive. Perhaps we could spar some day, when the situation is not so dire for the kingdom?"

"Of course. You seem like you know how to handle a blade." The words, spoken with such a sultry inflection to the girl's voice, went unnoticed by the rest of table while it caused her to choke on the wine she had just taken a sip of. _Well, this is going to be an interesting meal. _

* * *

Having excused herself at the end of the private dinner, Elsa made her way through the streets of Corona's capital, happy to find them mostly deserted at the late hour. Reaching up to loosen the tie about her neck, she freed herself of the clutch of the two topmost buttons on her shirt as well, sighing in relief. Caesten had given her directions to the infirmary, and she had no trouble finding it, one of the few buildings still bustling with activity despite the fact the sun had fallen.

Stepping past the throng of healers that were either running back into the structure or leaving it to gather more supplies, she was greeted to a grisly sight. She had been showered with blood for the first time today, an unsettling experience to be sure, but this was far worse. The men and women laying here ranged from soldiers to citizens, some were even children, suffering from wounds inflicted by the siege. When she killed a man, she did not leave him with a festering wound and lost in a sense of agony for days later. An immense guilt filled her at the realization that her afternoon had been spent bathing, having sex, and attending a pleasant dinner. Moving forward, it wasn't long before the injured began to notice her, and murmurs had began to circulate through the crowd.

"It's the Lady Elsa."

She turned and grasped the hand of a Coronan soldier who was reaching out to her, laying her free hand upon his shoulder. The man's left eye was covered by a bandage that was wrapped about his head, and he was sitting up on the edge of his assigned bed. "My lady, it will be my honor to serve on the field of battle with you."

Smiling down at him, she bowed her head, becoming aware of the intent way others were listening in on the conversation. "As it has been my honor to serve your kingdom. Rest up, friend." Releasing him, she stepped past and scanned the faces watching her, thinking back to what her uncle had said of the beginning of this war. By Driscoll's own admission, he was not sure why Mekrinon had attacked, it seemed unprovoked to an extreme degree. Caesten had suggested that the rumors surrounding the southern kingdom's king might not have been exaggerated, perhaps he truly was mad.

Mad or not, Mekrinon's King, Draos, had caused so much death in this beautiful country that Elsa felt a righteous indignation burning within her at the sight of so much suffering. It may have been spurned on by the guilt she felt, but she found herself moving to assist the healers in any capacity she could. Hours passed before anyone confronted her about it, laying a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find Caesten looking down on her, shaking his head.

She looked back at the patient she had been helping, a young boy named Olaf who was afflicted with a strong fever due to the infected gash an arrow had left in his leg. The healers suspected that even if the fever did break, they may have to amputate the limb to stop the spread of the sickness. She had spent quite a bit of time using her powers to chill a bowl of water before dabbing a wet rag over his forehead, silently wishing she could do more. "You need sleep, Elsa."

The Marshall's voice was quiet, and as close to gentle as she had ever heard it, as he took the cloth from her hand and set it in the bowl before pulling her to her feet. Peering helplessly down at the wounded boy, she allowed herself to be led from the infirmary. The old soldier steered her towards the castle before letting go, mumbling that he would assist them in her stead. She watched him move back towards the building, before turning to stumble down the street.

* * *

Memories of talking to dozens of different people, from common folk to veteran soldiers, all blurred together as she staggered into her chamber door. She couldn't quite recall any individual name or face due to the way her exhausted mind only returned with an image of that small boy, Olaf. All that she had accomplished today, in saving the city and pushing back the invaders, seemed to pale before the fact she had not been quick enough to prevent that one boy from being injured. Turning the ornately detailed knob, she pushed the door open and stepped in, surprised to find that candles had been lit to illuminate the room.

A creak in the beds frame announced that she was not alone, and her eyes found the slim girl looking at her with an expression caught in a conflict between relief and worry. Kairi was still dressed in the attire of a noble, a sharp contrast to the clothing she had worn earlier, but doing much to accentuate her figure. Reaching back to wearily close the door behind her, Elsa took a moment before looking at the other knight. "Rapunzel did not send you to my room the first time."

"..No." The admission did not even begin to surprise her as she moved to the middle of the room. "It was my own curiosity that led me to seek you out. Though I admit my methods were a bit scrupulous."

_That is one way to put it. _"Do you usually make a habit of dressing like a servant, then?"

"In my defense, you were not dressed at all." The simple response caused her to chuckle unwillingly, too tired to even feign anger towards the girl. "And I will not apologize for my actions, because I do not regret where they led."

"Nor do I." Tilting her head, she ran a hand through her bangs before sighing. "How did you know I would be receptive to your advances?"

The redhead grinned, baring her teeth in the playful way that twisted Elsa's stomach into knots. "I took a chance."

Approaching the edge of the bed, she leaned her knees against it. "And can I expect the same recklessness from you in battle?"

Kairi laughed, smirking in spite of the reminder that tomorrow would be a long day of marching towards violence. "You didn't seem to mind it earlier." A small hand patted the mattress of the bed, quietly inviting Elsa to move forward.

"As much as I am enjoying our dance, I fear I don't have the energy to go another round tonight." Giving an apologetic smile to the other woman, she shrugged her shoulders listlessly.

The response was another pat upon the soft sheets covering the bed, pulling her gaze to the crystal blue of the redhead's eyes. "I would never assume such things, Elsa."

* * *

**Author's Note: So most of this chapter was pretty much thought up on the spot, and wasn't in the outline. And yeah, Kairi. My knowledge of Disney characters is mostly restricted to the two newest movies because the last time I watched any of the old ones(except the Lion King), I'm pretty sure the Star Wars prequels weren't a thing. So I went with the one I actually knew something about! For those who don't know, Kairi is an unofficial Disney princess who appears in the Disney/Square Enix games called Kingdom Hearts. Go play them, they are fantastic. -Fox**

**Hermanadi: Well thank you! I enjoyed writing that chapter, and I'll admit describing Elsa's armor a lot of fun.**

**FrozenFanatic: Heh, I'm trying to temper her powers so they aren't wildly overkill against normal soldiers, but she's still a badass.**

**UnsightyViewings: Isn't she just awesome?! I actually acted out the scenes before writing them to see if they would work in a real sense, so it's good to know that my efforts paid off. Sorry to get you all excited for a battle and then give you this, but there's other fights coming before this war is over, don't worry!**

**Guest: The email I got notifying me of your review actually displayed it as "A**ES", which made me chuckle, so thank you for that. And don't worry, she will!**


	7. Chapter 6 - To Fell A King

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your support! This chapter is pretty long, so I will let you get to it. For those of you who read such things, a longer note is at the bottom, along with the answers to the reviews. Enjoy the read, my friends! -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part I: Chapter 6

**-To Fell A King-**

_**The Council Chambers, Arendelle Castle**_

_**Two Years before the Solstice Celebration**_

"I have got a question for you.."

Caesten's voice drew her gaze from the treeline in the distance to the man marching beside her. Brushing a hand back to correct the position of her platinum braid, Elsa chuckled softly. "I did not figure you for a man to ask permission, Marshall." It had only been three days since they left the capital in the company of the Coronan army combined with their own force. The enemy had been routed toward the northern highlands, and they had pursued the marauders with as minimum delay as they could afford.

Shaking his head with a wry grin, the soldier kept his eyes ahead as he spoke. "How does it feel, to have your power known to the world?"

The question was easy to answer, the issue having been at the forefront of her thoughts almost constantly since the magic has manifested without her direction and lashed out to protect her. "Honestly.. I find myself torn between crippling fear and overwhelming joy that so many have accepted me. For years I was afraid that people knowing would bring a mob to the castle gates, demanding my death." Blinking, she took note that what she was telling the Marshall was extremely personal, but he didn't seem to mind, merely nodding as he glanced over at her pause. "It is a good thing, though. I feel.. free. As if I can finally be who I am."

"Well, it does certainly explain why you allowed your sister to take the throne." It was not the man who replied to her words, but the woman walking behind them. Glancing back, Elsa could not help the grin that overtook her lips at the sight of the redhead. Kairi had come with them when they had left the capital, proving herself a skilled fighter in the two skirmishes they had already fought with the enemy. She drank in the sight of the woman, from the form fitting chainmail that covered the slim torso, to the swaying motion of her hips. The other knight was almost a foot shorter than she was, even smaller than Anna, but she made up for it in sheer energy.

Shoulder length auburn hair bounced with each spry step, and the bangs that were swept over the right side of the woman's forehead rose and fell in time with the march. _Elsa, you are staring. _Attempting to shake her view away from the other, she found herself arrested to the piercing gaze originating from the bright indigo eyes, so much so that she nearly jumped when the Marshall's voice rang out again. "I'm sure there are more complicated issues surrounding her decision to abdicate the throne, though good luck getting any sort of cl-"

Her ears tuned out the man's words, focusing instead on a keen whistling sound carried upon the air, drawing her eyes upwards. _Arrows.. _"Ambush!" Turning to face her soldiers, Elsa threw her arms out wide and summoned up her power as quickly as she could, trying to create a barrier between the missiles and the men who were marching behind her. She could not see the ice that was being formed, but she shaped it with each thought, pushing it outwards until it appeared on the edges of her vision. It was large enough to cover the column of men who were marching through the small valley, and it did not drain her strength as much as she thought it would.

Then came the attack, the sound of metal arrowheads slamming into the frozen shield filling the air with a growing intensity. Each impact felt as though she had blocked it with an object she was holding, the force shuddering down the length of her body as she fought to maintain control of the ever shrinking defense. A sharp crack sounded out, and pain exploded from her left thigh, pitching her forward. She would have fallen if not for somebody rushing to catch her, holding her upright.

Mercifully, the assault halted, and she let her eyes slide open. It was Kairi who had caught her, with wide sapphire eyes filled with concern. Laying a hand on the other knights shoulder, Elsa pushed herself back, knowing that she could not withstand another volley like that. "Get to cover.. get to cover!" Growling the orders as loudly as she could manage, her eyes whipped to the Marshall staring up at the floating ice. "Caesten, take the Coronan cavalry north and circle back, run those archers down!" Meeting her gaze and nodding, the man ran off as she allowed herself to be half carried to the nearby trees.

Leaning back against a wide trunk, she peeked around the edge of the bark as the sound of heavy hoof beats faded away, glaring up at the ridge the arrows had come from. "Elsa, we need to get you to a healer."

Kairi was examining the wooden shaft protruding from the outer edge of her thigh, with so much worry evident in her voice it would have been endearing in a calmer situation. Looking over her soldiers who were now huddled behind shields and the forest cover, she shook her head. "Break it and tear it out, there is a battle to be fought."

"But-" Sensing the redheads reluctance to harm her, she reached down and placed a hand around the exit wound, her other fingers curling around the head of the missile. Snapping it and stifling a cry of pain, she was not prepared for the feathered end to be ripped out the back of her leg, the other woman gingerly holding the bloodied shaft in her hand. "..Sorry." Despite the agony that was now coursing through her limbs, she let a low chuckle escape her lips in response to the meek apology.

* * *

Watching the horseman overrun the outnumbered archers on the ridge below, Draos gave a nod and turned away from the scene. "My lord, now would be the time to attack." The words were spoken with a silver tongue, an inflection that was far too charming for a situation like this. The man who had given the opinion was similarly unsuited for battle, dressed in a royal ensemble with minimal armor, with a sword that was more ornamental than fit for war.

"Silence, princeling." Draos held nothing but contempt for the younger man, from the ridiculous sideburns to the fact there was not an ounce of honor to be found in the other. Sliding his scowl to his commander, he relaxed his tone a small amount. "Order the men to ready themselves. When the scouts return, we will push south and slip away."

"Yes, my king."

Turning back to see the last of the bowmen cut down with a shriek, he shook his head. "Cowards.."

"My lord, my lord!" A newcomer, utterly drenched in sweat, ran along the edge of the bluff before collapsing at his feet, panting heavily.

"I hope you bring the news I wish to hear, scout." Barely glancing at the lesser soldier, a man who could still be called a boy, he waited patiently for the answer. "Who commands the Arendelle forces?"

"They bear no standard, my lord." Fixing a murderous glare upon the man, Draos drew some pleasure from the way the other fumbled over words. "B-but I did see one issue orders to the troops! A young woman, with bright blonde hair."

"The Queen's sister." The Prince spoke quietly, looking in his direction. "The one with the magic."

"This is who is outmaneuvering my forces, a mere girl?" Scoffing, he shook his head and let out a dark chuckle. "She shows remarkable prowess for one so young, but we will see how long that lasts. Rouse the men, Commander. And you.." Affixing his gaze upon the young snake who was feigning interest in adjusting his white jacket, he lowered his voice to a threatening volume. "Wait until the enemy follows us to head east, and then take the ship waiting on the shores back to your kingdom. I want your army in Mekrinon in three months time, as promised."

"Of course, noble king." Grinning like a fool, the prince bowed in a way that was meant to be mocking, until Draos laid a hand on the low shoulder and held him down.

"Or I will turn my forces to your pathetic kingdom, boy."

* * *

"-time to raise the tax on the inco-"

Anna was staring at the grains present on the wooden table, barely able to pay a passing amount of attention to the droning on of the councilmen. Her thoughts were elsewhere, focused only on worrying about a blonde woman fighting a war in another country. At least, hopefully still fighting a war. There had been no word in the two months since her sister had left, no couriers to announce that Arendelle's army had arrived, that Corona had not yet fallen. That Elsa was alive.

"-the Fjallafólk, the harvesters described them as sava-"

Curling her fingers into each palm so hard it hurt, she tried to focus on what was being said, anything to take her mind from its current course. It was not to be, and she was subject to a mental display of a thousand different images, each one more horrific than the last. _Elsa lying on the battlefield, bleeding out from a dozen different wounds and left to die alone. Elsa crying out my name as she is tortured in the hands of the invaders. Elsa returning and hating me for what I forced her to go through.._

"Your majesty?"

Shuddering from the onslaught her imagination was determined to force upon her, Anna blinked before settling her eyes upon Lord Meeran, the economic adviser. She became aware that almost all of the older men in the room were staring at her, each with an expression of expectation. In the last month she had made it clear that she would no longer sit at the back of these meetings, merely signing off on what they agreed upon. No, it was her kingdom and it was her duty to rule, even if her mind was unwilling to let her listen to their mumblings of taxes and and the latest news from Weselton. "Sorry, councilman. What is it?"

Anger flashed over the mans narrow features at the revelation she was not paying attention, and his next words were spoke through clenched teeth. "I asked: Do you believe that Duke Theron will back down in the face of your-" A low growl sounded from the other side of the table, causing the councilman to glance over before correcting himself. "-our embargo?"

_This again.. I wonder if Lord Nacen would kill him if I asked. _The thought caught Anna off guard, finding her own nervousness and worry for Elsa setting her on edge. She tried to recall what she could of the situation surrounding Weselton, from the small tidbits she had actually heard. _Some kind of shortage was mentioned, was it not? _"From all that has been said, the people of the duchy are in a place where they will force the choice upon him. We will continue on the course I have set."

"Queen Anna, we still have a legion of men-at-arms here in Arendelle. Give your word and I shall force the outcome quickly, to alleviate any pressure from the people of Weselton." The gruff military adviser's voice filled the silence that followed her words, and the rest of the table were beginning to look between her and the man with growing curiosity. "We could establish the duchy under our kingdom's influence, secure it's trade as our own once and for all."

She liked the man the most out of the council, finding him both supportive of her rule and possessing a rather single-minded goal of raising her kingdom to its highest potential. But she didn't have the luxury of playing favorites, she had to do what was best for her people in the long run. _Because that is what Elsa taught me. _"No. We would only end up with the ire of Weselton's subjects, and another war on our hands directly after I sent my sister to end one.." Saying it out loud brought another twist of guilt to her stomach, wrenching in a way that somehow created actual physical pain. "We will await the results of the embargo before resorting to any violent means. One way or the other, Duke Theron will be removed from his position, but I will not jump to the conclusion that could lead to even further taxation for our people."

"Of course, your majesty." Lord Nacen bowed his head slightly in her direction, his voice indicating that he held her no ill will for her decision to disregard his advice, unlike other members of the council.

"Now, if there is nothing else, I'd like to.." She struggled to form the words, afraid of what might be said in the wake of them. "..I'd like to know if there has been any word of the war in Corona?" The attempt at nonchalance was pitiful, and left her weakness exposed to the very men who would have the most to gain at exploiting it. Sighing inwardly, she resented the realization she had become so enveloped in politics these past few weeks, she was even beginning to think of a relationship in terms of power.

"Er, no.. your majesty." It was the economic adviser, of all people, who answered first. It could have been her imagination, but his voice seemed to carry an air of sympathy for her. "We have heard nothing at all, though I am sure that there is.. no reason to fret."

She did appreciate the gesture of attempted comfort, even if it lacked the desired effect. Putting on a mask consisting of a bright smile, she nodded to the man in thanks. "Well then, let us make sure we are ready for our forces return." The door to the council chambers opened, and a man walked around the table to hand something to her handmaiden, Gerda. Anna only allowed it to hold her gaze for a moment before looking back to address the men again. "Lord Meeran, I would like our coffers to have a sizable buffer in order to pay the soldiers upon their return. Do as well as you can without raising taxes, and we will see how much effect that has in a couple of weeks."

Turning to find her servant offering a letter, she took it with a glance at the man who was standing beside the portly woman. He was dressed in the colors of Corona, and that detail brought about a shaking in her hands as she sat the sealed letter upon the table in front of her. The red wax holding the folds closed was not marked with any insignia, and she found herself fearing what could be enclosed. Her teeth found the back of her lower lip, biting down upon the softness as she took a breath, opening it quickly.

Her breath hitched upon seeing the familiar handwriting, the long elaborate letters that were executed to perfection with the quill. "My Queen..?" The question shook her from reading the material for a few seconds, glancing up to see the councilmen watching her.

"It is from my sister.. News of the war. Please, allow me to read it before relaying what I can to you." Her request was met with nods from each of the councilmen, and she could not delay the anticipation welling her chest any longer, her eyes eager to devour the dried ink as quickly as possible.

"_Anna,_

_I apologize that neither I nor Uncle have written in the time since our parting. I requested that the first word you should read of the war would be penned by my own hand, and I miscalculated how much time I would actually have for such endeavors. _

_Let me ease your mind first: I am alive and well, and I have escaped the terrors of battle so far. Marshall Caesten has proved himself a capable second on the field of battle, and we arrived in time to save the seat of Corona's power from Mekrinon's forces. Our aunt and uncle are both unscathed, though it is my opinion that a bit of violence could do both of them wonders, as they continue to treat the war more lightly than I would prefer. Rapunzel, our beloved cousin, has gone and gotten herself married to a man of common birth. I jest, but he is a fitting husband for her, very loving from what I could tell of their interactions._

_I have also met a girl. Though 'woman' would describe her more aptly, as she is but a year younger than I. Like me, she is a knight in the service of a royal family, and she is quite skilled. Without her support, I am unsure of what these last few weeks would have made of me. She reminds me of you, sister, with her beauty matched only by her strength of spirit._

_But not all the affairs of this kingdom are so bright. The war has ravaged our uncle's country and caused so much death, the villages we march through are either enslaved or burned to the ground. There is so much suffering that I find myself wishing I could make myself immune to it, to cast it away and feel no longer. But I must not, I must feel all the pain of the people we came to save, I must make the monster responsible pay his debt in blood. I am sorry if I sound bitter, as I have not been sleeping well of late. My dreams are haunted by thoughts of a small boy I met back in the capital. His name was Olaf, he could not have been much older than his sixth year in life, and he died due to wounds inflicted by one of the enemy. _

_We have pushed on from the capital, and have scored victory after victory. Our forces are still outnumbered, despite being joined by the rest of the army. There is also a tenacity behind the enemy, a will that won't break easily. So far we have stopped them from retreating to the sea, but they will not surrender. King Draos seems determined to fight this out, to return to his stronghold in Mekrinon, and I fear I will be forced to invade to truly end this war._

_There is also another matter. My curse has been revealed to our forces, our allies, and the enemy. To all the world.. I feared revulsion from others, but have received nothing but praise. It is now a weapon, a tool to kill and to strike fear into the hearts of those who fight against us. I am unsure of how to react to that. I hate it, I would cut it out of myself if I could, and yet others love me for it. Caesten says it will be useful for morale, but I do not know._

_I miss you, Anna, more than you know. A longing present in the twilight hours of these days to speak to you, to look upon the light you inspire within myself and others. I hope all is well in Arendelle, and that you are not blaming yourself for your part in my presence here. For all that it is, there is nowhere I would rather be, as I am needed here and now. I will see this war to it's end, and pray that the Gods see fit to return me home to you._

_All my love,_

_Elsa"_

Anna steadied her arm upon the table, laying the parchment down as her eyes lingered on the delicate signing of her sister's name. There was a loaded silence in the room around her, and a pin drop could shatter it as all the collective breath was held in suspense for what news had finally reach them. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus on her duty and not the maelstrom of swirling emotions that clashed inside her. "The battles have gone well for our forces and Corona." Sighs of relief flooded the quiet atmosphere, and she nodded twice before continuing. "It seems King Draos will not back down, and the war may go on for some time." The councilmen took the news in stride, as if she had just discussed a new plan for how the guard patrols should rotate throughout the night, each of the men nodding thoughtfully and feigning the act of not being interested.

Closing her eyes to hold back tears, she ran fingertips over the words scrawled upon the letter, feeling the slight indentations where Elsa had pressed the quill too hard. "This meeting of the council is adjourned, gentlemen. I ask that I am left to my thoughts." The gathered lords rose and bowed before filing out of the room, and it was not long until she was left alone with Gerda, who seemed to be searching for something to say. "Leave me. And please arrange for my evening meal to be brought to my chambers, not the dining hall."

"Of course, your majesty." The servant laid a gentle hand upon her shoulder and squeezed before exiting as well, leaving her in a true sense of solitude. Her eyes flitted over the parchment again, to the parts of the writing that stood out most to her. There were two, the most apparent being the one that tore at her gut and filled it with the uneasy sensation of guilt. Elsa was hurting, blaming herself for the results of a war she did not cause, and it was Anna's fault. Sending her older sister, even inadvertently, into battle had set in motion a course that her knight was now forced to walk.

There was another part that gnawed on the fringes of her thoughts, that was buried beneath the surface of her mind until she actively engaged it, to flesh it out from the recesses and into the light. _'I've have also met a girl.' _She wasn't sure what was causing the unreasonable anger within her at rereading the words, but it was an unnecessary amount of rage to feel towards a woman she had never met. _I am allowed to feel this way, am I not? Elsa is _my _sister, after all. _

Realizing that she was gripping the edge of the table with enough force the joints in her fingers were beginning to complain, she let out a slow, shaky breath and released her grasp on the wood. _The way she writes about this other knight, it is so personal, as if they were lovers. _She knew that Elsa found attraction easier with the female gender, but the knowledge that her sister had found someone in such a small amount of time made her.. _Makes me what, jealous? _Mentally scoffing, Anna couldn't help but feel that was closer to the truth than she would ever want to admit.

* * *

Much had changed in the three months since she last saw Anna. From nights spent refining her control over her powers; a duty she had neglected in the faint hope that the magic would somehow fade away if ignored, to the days of endless marching broken only by the battles across Corona's countryside. The smell of blood was far too familiar now, as was the stench of death. Each innocent life lost weighed more heavily upon her mind than the last, and it had all begun with a small boy. Not all the change was in her thoughts as well, with dark circles she knew were evident beneath both of her eyes, and a dozen scrapes and bruises that seemed to constantly cover her form. And now the enemy troops dared to bar her from the one responsible for all this suffering.

"Elsa!" Kairi's voice reached her over the din of clashing metal and the screams of pain, causing her to glance away from the man she was engaging for a moment. Returning her focus to the fight, she gripped the hilt of her sword in both hands, digging in her rear foot and pushing back. Her shove forced him to withdraw too quickly, and the sudden movement tripped the soldier onto his back. Raising a hand skyward, Elsa conjured a small spear of ice before gesturing towards the prone enemy, burying the magical weapon into the undefended torso of her victim. "Elsa!"

Turning, she found the other woman bounding through the battlefield to reach the small bluff where she stood over half a dozen bodies of Mekrinon troops who thought they could best her. "Kairi, has Caesten reached the shores?"

"Yes!" Out of breath, the redhead nearly stumbled into her, and she caught the winded knight with her free hand. "But a good portion of the enemy fleet escaped, with King Draos among them!"

Growling, Elsa stepped past her friend, raising the sword in her right hand as another of the soldiers ran towards them. Wielding a crudely constructed axe, he advanced on her with reckless abandon. Reversing her hold on the leather grip, she spun as her opponent neared, halting the twirling momentum halfway through to stab backwards. The tip of the blade found purchase in his stomach, and she drove it further into the body until warm blood coursed out over her hands. Tearing it free with a grunt, the body fell to its knees before going limp and tumbling off of the raised surface to the fray below.

Still in the process of recovering from the scouting run, the other woman had watched as she dispatched the man, and a small smile awaited her when she turned back. "Then we need to push towards the beach, crush what remains of the enemy between our divided force. The fleeing king can wait." She had sent Marshall Caesten with a legion of Arendelle's troops to cut off King Draos' escape, a gambit she had hoped would buy her the time she needed to move the bulk of the army into position to force a surrender before the enemy got away. Her rival had proved to be more cunning than she had anticipated.

The last three months or so had been a dangerous game of cat and mouse between the two armies, one that had always resulted in her favor since the reinforcements from Arendelle had arrived. The forces of Mekrinon seemed unwilling to commit to any sort of prolonged engagement, and it was always a battalion or two they fought throughout the countryside, never the main body. King Draos was desperate to avoid confrontation, running to the coast in an effort to retreat back to his kingdom, to a place where his supply lines were not disrupted and he held the advantage, and she had failed to stop him here. He had thrown a large amount of troops at the legions she advanced in behind him, stalling them as he made his escape, sacrificing hundreds to cover a retreat.

But she could pursue him, and stop his army from reaching the castle in Mekrinon. If she acted now, there was a chance they would force a battle on the great plains of the southern kingdom, a wide expanse where the enemy would not be able to retreat under the threat of being run down. Striding past Kairi, she gave the woman a brief nod before placing a hand on the edge of the bluff, jumping down from it and landing the midst of the battle that raged below. A Coronan militiaman, identifiable by the white tabard bearing a golden sun upon its face, was desperately fending off two of the barbarians who had invaded his homeland. With a wave of her hand and a cursory thought, frozen missiles impaled both of them from behind, and a grateful nod came from the man she had saved.

A huff announced that the other knight had followed Elsa off the cliff, and it was then that the enemy soldiers in the general vicinity became aware of her. Furtive glances were tossed in her direction, and some of them even turned to face her, readying their weapons. She wasted no time in charging the nearest one, her blade deflected by the haft of a spear. Shoving the man back, she ducked under a sword that was swung her way. After the attack had passed, she remained in the bent position, knowing that the odds were about to be evened.

Kairi's form pressed against her for a moment as the woman rolled over her back and kicked at the swordbearer who had swung at her, engaging him away from Elsa. Straightening in time to sidestep the spearhead that was stabbed in her direction, she raised her blade with both hands before bringing it down and severing the wooden shaft. The man stumbled back, holding nothing to defend himself but a useless stick, and unable to stop the vicious arc that cleaved through his chest. Turning back to help the redhead who had come to her aid, she saw the woman twist the short sword that was embedded in a fallen soldier's back, drawing it from the corpse before nodding in her direction.

The sound of a warhorn blasted over the sound of the conflict, and then another. It was the signal she had been waiting for, the announcement that Caesten had arrived behind their enemy. _Time to finish this. _A clear line had been made between her troops and the opposing force, a no man's land as the soldiers of Mekrinon looked about in confusion. Raising the sword in her hand high above her head, she shouted to the knights of Arendelle that had rallied behind her. "Drive them to the sea!"

* * *

Dabbing a wet cloth against the pale cheek, Elsa gave another frustrated sigh. The crystal fractals of the blue eyes before her twinkled with an amused glow, dismissing her concern with a playful smile. The white of the linen in her hand was soiled with blood as she pulled it away, revealing the long gash that traveled from the ridge of the cheekbone to the corner of the younger woman's mouth. It was not as deep as it had first seemed, but it was still enough that she found it distressing. "If you could stare at it with any more anger in your eyes, it would be liable to close out of fear of you." Scowling at the joke, she pressed the cloth a bit harder than necessary, eliciting a gasp of pain and a light slap on her arm. "I was only teasing, Elsa!"

"Well, I do not find it so amusing that you were injured." Tossing the rag back into a bowl of water, she watched the clear liquid slowly become dyed a crimson color before looking back at her patient. Despite the slight pain she had caused the other, the grin had not diminished. Sighing as she raised a hand to the wound, she channeled a minute amount of her power to the surrounding skin, letting it chill the swelling that was beginning to appear. "You would have been killed if I had not thrown you back."

"But I am alive, and it is just a scratch." Warm fingers traced along her jawline, tempting her to move into the embrace, daring her to slide the hand on the woman's cheek to the slim neck and pull her forward. It was too enticing to resist, and she found herself leaning toward the other knight. "Just a scratch.."

Kairi spoke softly, with their lips as near to touching as they could be before actually sealing the kiss, but the words shook Elsa from the trance. Pulling back, she shook her head. "No. We talked about this."

With a frustrated groan, the injured woman refused to let her go. "Right, your attempt to save me from hurt by telling me there was another girl you loved, back in Arendelle." Scoffing as she pried the hands from about her neck, she slid off the bed, feeling the ship beneath her sway with another wave. She picked up the bowl of water, moving to set it upon a nearby table and end the conversation. The redhead was not so easily deterred. "When I approached you, that first night, I knew that there was a chance that either of us could die in battle. I knew that even if we did not, you would return home once the war was over."

Laying each of her palms upon the wooden surface, Elsa shook her head. "And I should have shut you out then, I was wrong to allow myself to give in to temptation." Turning to face the bed, she was surprised to find the other woman was on her feet and standing close by. "But now we are.. attached. And you deserve better than I can give." She tried to harden her gaze, but was instead forced to look away from the expression of anger written on the beautiful features in front of her.

"I am not a simpleton, Elsa." There was a tinge of pain hidden behind the exasperation in the woman's tone. "There are two people you compare me to; This mysterious girl who holds your heart in such a grip that you cannot allow yourself to be with another, and your sister." Now it was not a lack of will to look at the other, but a desire to avoid any contact that might confirm the vile way she regarded her own kin. A feeling of dread replaced guilt, and her nails dug into the wooden object supporting her. _No. She cannot know this. No one can. _She became aware of a warmth in close proximity, and she could only imagine the disgust and accusation awaiting her in the gorgeous sapphire eyes. "Not that I could blame you, I was there for her coronation. Anna effortlessly makes most women look like peasant girls." _Wait, what?_

Opening eyes that she did not know had been screwed shut, she sneaked a glance at the girl who was now dangerously close to pressing against her body. Animosity was what she had expected, but sympathy was what she found, shocking her from the effort to hide. "But you cannot have her. Ancient laws and approval from the common folk aside, even if she felt the same, I know you.. You would not take her." Fingers curled under the hem of her trousers, and she could not even form the thought to resist, enraptured as she was. "But you can have me. Even if we perish in the coming battle, or you return home, you can have me, here and now."

"I am only going to hurt you." It came out as a whispered plea, as the redhead reeled her in. Soft pink lips brushed against her own and that was it, all control evaporated, and she found her hands gripping the toned thighs of the other knight. Caught in a kiss that held an almost palpable desperation from both participants, she turned and lifted the slender woman onto the table, letting an animalistic moan escape from her own mouth. Their actions must have upset the bowl upon the wooden surface, as she heard it clatter to the ground below. Pent up lust from the weeks spent dancing around her attraction to Kairi, as well as the anger still boiling in a part of her mind for allowing Draos to escape, it was all released into the kiss, driving the two down a path that was never set in the realm of control.

"Elsa, the reports from the Com- Oh." The door to the cabin collided with the wall, producing a resounding crack that tore her from the frantic embrace. She recognized the voice well enough to not need to turn around, instead laying her head against a small shoulder and panting to regain her breath.

A chuckle shuddered through the chest beneath her, and the redhead seemed none too disturbed by the intrusion. "Marshall, you have a talent for poor timing."

The man gave a nervous laugh in response to being gently ribbed for his interruption. "In my defense, I expected her to be caring for your wound, not dealing with your.. Other needs. Perhaps I will check back later."

"No, Caesten, it is fine." Straightening and untangling herself from the legs wrapped about her waist, Elsa pulled Kairi off of the table and turned to greet their uninvited guest. Unable to help the furious blush overtaking her cheeks, she tried her best to seem in the state of mind where she could deal with military matters. "You have reports from the army?"

"From the Commanders, yes." Brushing aside all thoughts of what he had just walked in on, the older soldier moved into the room with an air of business about him. "As you requested, the Coronan forces were left in the kingdom, to defend the people if this is a ruse. All of them aside from Lady Kairi here."

With a lingering hand sliding across the small of her back, the other woman winked in her direction before moving towards the door. "And I am going to go find a healer to deal with this properly." The redhead slipped through before closing the portal behind her, leaving her to let out a shaky breath that drew the gaze of the Marshall.

"Are you sure it is wise to engage in such behavior with her?"

Elsa shook her head with a heavy sigh. "It is almost certainly not, but she is persistent to a point of aggressive endearment."

"Now if she could only apply that to battle, as you do."

Accepting the small compliment as well as she could, she took the offered ledger from the man and looked over the numbers. The fleet had arrived a day after they had dispatched the last of Mekrinon's rear guard, and she had ordered them to follow the enemy ships across the small sea that separated Corona from the arid southern kingdom. Each report told her that all available troops had been loaded onto the vessels, while the wounded had been sent back to the capital to be cared for. "Everything seems to be as well prepared as it can be.. Relay orders that I want the landing to happen along the entire coast. We will close about Draos' army and cut them down before they can reach the safety of his castle walls."

Taking the leather-bound book back from her, Caesten raised an eyebrow as she spoke. "And how do you expect us to accomplish that? They have a day's lead on us, and experienced much more favorable winds than we have."

It was her turn to smirk at the older man, folding her arms. "Leave that to me."

* * *

Banishment from Corona's shore was not enough, not in Elsa's eyes. Countless villages, full of defenseless innocents, had been caught in the path of the marauding barbarians. The residents, mostly women and children, had either been forced into slavery by their conquerors, or left in a pile of corpses to rot. No, she would have the head of the man who gave the orders, she would make sure that his actions were held accountable or die in the process. It was her own self righteous quest for vengeance that had led her to this point, to this battlefield raging across the open plains of Mekrinon.

Her strategy had paid off, with the aid of her powers to propel the ships to the waiting shore, and the rival army was now cut off from the castle, surrounded and doomed. That did not, however, mean that they would give up. King Draos ruled with an iron fist and expected death from all his soldiers before surrender would even enter their mind. Some had given themselves up, during the skirmishes in the early days of her arrival to this war, and had spoken of their king's unending rage to the point it had painted him as insane.

In Elsa's mind, it no longer mattered why he had attacked her uncle's peaceful kingdom, all that truly mattered was that she ended him on this field today. With that singular purpose consuming her thoughts, she weaved recklessly through the ranks as the battle rose to a fevered pitch. Unlike the other engagements she had commanded over, there was no line cut through the ranks of each army that signified who was friend and who was foe, there was only chaos. Dodging a wild swing from a greataxe, she fell into a slide, coming to her feet in time to block a strike from an opponent who had turned to occupy her. She wasted no time on him, instead running past, heading for the standard that stood out from the sea of green and purple banners.

Red, with a black skull emblazoned upon its face, it was the personal insignia of King Draos, and her destination. Two of the enemy soldiers moved to block her charge, and she was forced to slam into one of them, tumbling over him as they fell. Forming a frozen rod the length of her sword in her free hand, she spun and struck the makeshift armament against the defense of the man still standing, knocking it wide and driving her blade through his chest. Ducking beneath the swing of an axe, she was forced to release her grip on the hilt of her own weapon.

The soldier still alive was off balance from his desperate attack, leaving himself exposed as she rose to the ball of her left foot, pivoting and throwing her weight into a savage arc that connected the icy rod into his helmet. It shattered from the impact, scattering into a thousand pieces and nearly causing her to fall from the untamed momentum. Now weaponless, she righted herself and prepared for a counterattack before finding that her opponent had gone limp, falling to the ground.

Ripping her sword from the corpse of the man's comrade, she searched the battlefield before finding her target again, resuming her chase. The crowd seemed to part before her as the meandering path was completed, revealing a large man wielding a wickedly curved sword and a shield that glistened in the daylight with the royal emblem of Mekrinon engraved upon its surface. He was at least a full foot taller than her, with a full mane of gray hair that appeared over the edge of his golden crown. It gave her pause, to finally see the man she had sworn to kill, to see the muscles that visibly bulged even beneath the bloodied armor. He moved with a grace she would not have assumed from a man his size, and his blade seemed to carve through her own troops as if they were nothing but insects before him.

Climbing up to the platform he stood on, she summoned up enough will to shout in his direction. "Face me, coward!" Her call made him stop, his weapon raised to strike down a knight who had been forced to his knees, a disbelieving expression crossing his savage features. Instead of finishing the man off, the monster before her lifted a boot and kicked his opponent off of the small plateau they stood atop of. It was a fitting place to hold their personal battle, raised above the rest of their armies, with his banner stuck into the ground beside one of Arendelle's. In truth, it seemed as if the Gods themselves had ordained this fight.

"So, you are the girl who has chased me from my prize.." Draos kept his guard leveled as he turned to face her, studying her with a curious eye. "I can see now that you are the reason the Prince came to me, that he has not sprung the trap." His words made no sense to her, but she was rather uncaring of that. Details could wait until later, when he was nothing but a sour memory to the world. "He wishes me to end you, so be it. I am not about to submit to some would be Queen who thinks she can play at battle!"

Elsa had little warning as he swung, his giant strides closing the gap faster than she had thought possible and the cutlass hurtling towards her chest. Rolling away from the charge, she came to her feet and slashed at the enemy King before he could recover. The aftershock shuddered down her arms as the metal blade rebounded off of the thick protection covering his back, causing her to gasp in pain. A laugh, loud and mocking, sounded from her opponent as he took a step back and threw his momentum into a spinning attack. She eluded the heavy sword by bending at the waist and knees and letting it pass over her, rising up to deliver a counterattack.

Draos had expected her evasion, and the face of his shield bashed into her body, throwing her back several feet. The slam knocked the wind from her lungs and set stars to her vision as she struggled to find her way back to normalcy. "Is that all you can muster against me? On your feet!" Collecting herself, she curled her fingers around the leather grip on her sword, growling as she sprung up.

The tip of her blade scraped against the dirt as she rushed the more experienced soldier, and she waited until the final moment to reverse her momentum and twist her form to bring the slash from the opposite direction he would expect. Metal clashed as longsword met saber, and she did completed her routine like a well executed dance, spinning back around to slash in a downward arc through the area between his weapon and shield. It connected with flesh, tearing through the upper part of the King's bare arm and scratching a line down his breastplate before creating a gash on the outside of his thigh.

With a roar of anger, his reaction was more swift than she anticipated, punching with the curved guard of his cutlass towards her head. All she saw was a flash of silver engravings, with the next image coming to her mind being one of dirt. Rolling, she narrowly avoided a strike that buried his weapon into the ground where she had been laying. She continued her motion until she was sufficient distance away to scramble back to a standing position, expecting a follow through only to find he was still several feet away, eying the droplets of blood upon his gloved fingers. "Good. I would hate for it to be a short end for you."

Pulling his blade from the dirt, Draos charged at her once again, but this time Elsa was prepared. Adopting a high guard, she readied each misdirection needed for her retaliation, waiting until he was close before sprinting to the side of his path. He was not set for her sudden drop to the ground, with a keening sound cutting the air mere inches above her head as she slashed low, her sword splitting the skin just below the knee. When she turned to face him once again, he was stumbling to keep himself standing, snarling at her like a cornered beast as she leveled the point of her sword at him. "Stand, Draos. You must answer for your crimes, for all the innocent blood that now stains the earth!"

Elsa could feel her battered limbs crying out in protest as she spun the blade in her hand before readying her guard, she could feel the liquid that was slowly trickling down the side of her head from where she had been hit. But her resolve was undamaged, even knowing her tricks would only get her so far against his sheer ferocity. The enemy King's leg seemed not to slow him as he ran towards her, letting loose a yell of fury as he bore down. Sidestepping his wild attack, she reversed the grip on her sword and hooked the end of its crossguard on the edge of his shield, near the elbow.

Throwing all her weight behind the motion, she managed to tear his defense free from his arm, staggering with it to the edge of the plateau. Kicking it from the raised platform, she turned in time to deflect the next strike with a desperate maneuver, driving both weapon points to the ground. With his wounded leg, Draos stepped on her blade, forcing it from her hands. No other option before her, she dodged past him, crouching low into a fighting stance and waiting for his attack.

It was easy to predict his strategy as he ran toward her, both hands on the grip and ready to thrust at her. Rolling to avoid the stab, she realized too late that he was already pulling back on his strike the moment she moved to evade. Coming back up to her feet, she spun to see the saber slashing towards her. Time seemed to slow as it neared, and she tried to lunge away from it. Her efforts were in vain, as its tip first cut through below her left breast, glancing off of the rib bone beneath the skin and muscle before ripping a path down across her stomach. A gauntleted hand closed about her throat, keeping her upright when her body could not mange to do so, and she was thrown through the air like a rag doll.

She couldn't focus, with every thought burned away by the flashes of white hot agony that wracked her body. Somewhere, in the furthest corner of her mind, Elsa understood that she had mere moments to act before her life was ended, but it seemed as if the rest of her being was unwilling to defend itself. _..Anna. _Like a leaf kissing upon the surface of a pond, the errant strand of thought created ripples that built in their motion, sweeping away the pain and replacing it with a determination to live. Sliding open her eyes, she saw the victorious expression of her nemesis as he swung the final strike towards her. Crying out, she raised a hand and willed that her magic aid her. The power did as it was requested, filling her like a flood that rode on the back of her desperation, growing until it manifested as a bolt of energy that flew from her fingertips. It grazed the side of the man's face, throwing him back even further than she had been tossed.

With her power coursing through every vein and muscle, her wound felt like it was worlds away, despite the feeling of blood running freely off her form to wet the dry ground below. It was a feeling that could have been described as giddy if she was not advancing upon such a foul enemy, watching the large man struggle to his knees. Fingers curled about the shaft of her kingdoms standard, a banner that was colored in a split with vibrant purple and green, and a golden flower present on its face.

Raising it above her head with both hands, she saw Draos' black eyes widen in terror, and heard the cry beginning to pour from his lips. Elsa could hear another cry, this one originating at the back of her throat. It was a primal scream of triumph, echoing out over the battlefield as she brought the makeshift spear down into the man's heart, impaling him into the earth. She sent her magic surging into the object in her hands, watching frost form over the wooden shaft before it cascaded downward into the body of her opponent. It froze the blood spurting from the wound in an instant, spreading over the course of a few seconds and leaving nothing but a statue of ice in place of the man she had just defeated.

Silence followed in the absence of her howl, and the pain returned. Clutching a hand to her stomach, the warmth of her own lifeblood was flowing over her skin as she allowed herself a glance at how the battle was progressing. It had come to a complete standstill, with all eyes upon her. Shock, fear, anxiousness, joy, pride. She could see it all in the features of her soldiers and the men and women of Mekrinon. A clatter of weapons filled the air as all of the remaining enemy troops surrendered, their hands raising into the air. Panting, Elsa found herself holding onto the standard she had used to kill King Draos just to remain standing, but knew that she could not afford such visible weakness now.

Raising a closed fist, she conjured what reserves of strength she still possessed, shouting out loud enough to carry her voice across the plains. "Sigur er alger!" It was the victory cry of her ancestors, one that had echoed across the mountains of her kingdoms for centuries before her birth. Throughout the entirety of the ranks, Arendelle's forces took it up in a chorus that followed her, rising to a deafening uproar. She let a smile cross her weary lips, sinking down until hands caught her and pulled her upright.

Turning to see who had caught her, she saw that Caesten was now standing beside her, carrying a fierce visage with blood splashed across his cheek as if it were war paint. His voice, however, was anything but frightening, low and filled with concern. "Can you walk?" Gritting her teeth, Elsa gave the slightest shake of her head, and felt her arm pulled over his shoulder. Stumbling toward the edge of the small plateau she had been battling on, she pushed the Marshall away in order to bend down. The effort brought tears to her eyes, and she was forced to bite down upon her lip in order to silence a whimper, but her hand closed about the grip of her discarded blade.

Using the longsword to the push herself back up to her feet, she turned to accept her friend's help to instead find the worried gaze of a younger knight, who wrapped slim arms about her torso. "Elsa.." The soft whisper made her chuckle, or rather attempt to, as she threw her free arm around the slender shoulders. Kairi moved to take on most of her weight, nodding to the Marshall. Each step she took brought a new flash of agony, but it was a small price to pay as they passed by the cheering soldiers of Arendelle's army. Some of the men were holding their weapons ready towards the enemy prisoners, but many were simply celebrating the victory, repeating the cry she had yelled out as she walked away from all that remained of the King of Mekrinon.

* * *

Confined to bed by the healers, Elsa had been unable to speed their journey back to Corona, stuck in the cabin with Kairi as her only company. Every day since their victory on the plains of Mekrinon had been one mixed of elation and pain, but her survival was no longer in question at the end of the first week. Now, she was in the same chambers she had been given the second day she had arrived in the neighboring kingdom, propped up against two pillows and allowing the other knight to feed her broth with a spoon.

For all her skill in battle, the redhead was ill suited for such a delicate task, and much of the soup found its way dribbled down her chin and onto her chest, bringing a giggle from them both. "You know that I am perfectly capable of eating on my own, yes? I would actually like to enjoy some of it before you waste it all."

"Quiet." Kairi's nose wrinkled in a frustrated manner as she readied another spoon, and the sight made Elsa grin like a fool. _Gods, I don't deserve such a gorgeous creature. _In the light of morning, the redhead was beautiful in a fierce way, with the slow healing cut running down her cheek only enhancing the look. "I should just resort to dumping it on you, save us both the trouble."

The door opened to announce two visitors, the Marshall of Arendelle's army and her cousin, walking side by side and speaking quietly with each other. Rapunzel was looking as radiant as ever, clothed in a sleeveless dress that reached down to just below her knees, revealing that once again, the princess was not wearing any shoes. The light pink color of the garment brought out the bright green hue of her wide, innocent eyes as the girl brushed a hand back through her short brown locks. Caesten was looking as uneasy as Elsa had ever seen the man, his black hair freshly trimmed and his eyes glancing about before they found her. "Ah, still lounging about, are we? She wins one war, and suddenly it is relaxation all day."

Feigning a glare at the man, she let an unwilling smile slip through the mask as her spunky young cousin spoke up next. "So this is where my knight has been? I should have known." Even against the deep auburn color of her hair, Kairi's cheeks were glowing with the blush evident upon them as she sat the bowl of broth on the bedside table.

"D-did you need me, your highness?"

Smirking at the effect she had upon the older woman, Rapunzel shook her head. "Not at all, but I do know that these two have official matters to discuss. Walk with me and spill all the tawdry secrets my cousin has shared with you?"

Kairi chuckled before leaning over to softly press her lips to Elsa's forehead, her voice carrying a teasing inflection. "Oh the stories I have to tell about this one!"

Playfully pushing the other knight from her bed, she grinned as the two bounded off and out the door. Caesten chuckled warmly, shaking his head at the display before returning his appraising gaze to her. "Have you heard what the people have been calling you?"

"If I had to hazard a guess, I would say it has something to do with ice."

"If only. You have been dubbed 'the Knight of Spades'."

Raising an eyebrow, Elsa tilted her head at the revelation. "Spades?"

"Your uncle explained it is an ancient symbol of winter, and power over death. Quite fitting, I thought."

They shared a laugh as she shook her head, holding a hand to her stomach, where the bandage covered the painful gash still plaguing her movements. "My powers are far too weak to conquer anything quite like death."

Caesten gave a shrug, folding his arms as he donned a thoughtful expression. "It is the reputation that matters. It will benefit Arendelle in the future for the world to know that you will be there to answer any threats to our kingdom's sovereignty."

Nodding, she could see the gain from such a thing, and resolved to embrace the title as publicly as she could. Meeting the soldier's gaze after a moment, she posed the question she had been dying to ask since he entered. "Has King Driscoll agreed to my proposal?"

"Yes. I have been named Regent-Lord of Mekrinon, and will keep a force of both the Coronan and Arendelle armies in the kingdom. With luck, and the proper funding, we can return the country to prosperity after the damage Draos' war machine wreaked upon it." Pausing, the same nervous expression overtook the man's features for a moment before he spoke again. "I leave tonight."

"I will miss you, Caesten."

"And I will miss you." Bringing a fist to his heart, he bowed before her. "It was my honor to fight alongside you, Elsa. I do not believe I have seen a more skilled tactician in all my days."

Mirroring the gesture, she bowed her head, unable to do much more. "It was all due to your tutelage, Regent-Lord." The use of his new title brought smiles to both of their lips. "Safe journey."

Turning to leave, Caesten made it to the door before stopping to look back at her. "Give my regards to your sister, and my apologies for being unable to protect you." She opened her mouth to refute his words, to tell him that it was her own actions that had gotten her wounded, but he was already gone.

* * *

Despite her injury, Elsa had insisted upon being on the first transport back to Arendelle. It was almost four weeks since she had struck down King Draos, four weeks since the war had ended and she had spent most of the time in a bed. It felt unfamiliar to be on her feet, to be free to walk where she pleased. Though each step still brought a small twinge of pain, it was worth it as she breathed in the cool air of her homeland. The Interminable was approaching the docks of the kingdom harbor, its sails reefed for some time before to allow it enough room to slow down. She was dressed in black trousers, with a cerulean shirt covering the fresh bandage that was wrapped about her stomach and lower back. Her sword, its steel blade still marred with all the dents caused by the weapons of her enemies, was belted to her hip.

Once the ship was settled into its dock, the deckhands lowered the brow to the wooden length below. As she strode forward, the men moved to allow her passage down onto the long pier. Once she was fully situated on the closest thing to dry land she had set foot upon in two weeks, she turned to look back up at the captain of the boat that had taken her to and now from Corona, nodding in his direction. Her gesture was reciprocated, and she turned to walk towards the town, only to be stopped by a body slamming into her and nearly tackling her to the ground.

"Elsa!" Anna's shriek did not cover the whimper of pain that escaped her as arms tightened around her waist and agitated the wound on the front of her torso. Pulling away, her sister's teal eyes went wide with concern. "Oh, you are wounded! Sorry, it was just.."

Silencing the redhead by pressing a finger against her soft lips, Elsa shook her head with a grin, sliding her hand around to rest on the back of her sister's neck. Pulling the younger woman forward, she leaned her head toward the other, touching their foreheads together with the lightest press behind it. The pain in her stomach, the mental stress the war had put her through, everything that had happened in the last four months; it all melted away with this simple act of acknowledging her excitable sister. "..I'm home."

* * *

**Author's Note: Velocitron and Strength of a Thousand Men by Two Steps From Hell was playing on repeat for pretty much that entire fight between Elsa and Draos, hope it lived up to your expectations. The victory cry Elsa yells at the end means "Victory is absolute!" I couldn't find a direct translation from old norse, so I went with Icelandic. Anywho, that is pretty much all I've got for Elsa's backstory and the war that earned her the title, pretty crazy that it all came from my friend drawing a card. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I might take a small break before writing the next one to avoid being burned out, don't worry though, I'm talking a few days, nothing major. And it probably won't even happen because I cannot resist writing this fic, I love it. Let me know what you guys think about it! -Fox**

**FrozenFanatic: Well I reunited them! But I'm afraid I may make your Elsanna heart bleed for some time(please don't hate me?) And I tried to make Elsa as badass as possible in this chapter.. I had a lot of fun with it.**

**UnsightlyViewings: I wouldn't say the things I write on the spot are always better, but I am usually happier with them then the things I have planned out, because I always have a better feel for the characters in the moment. So thank you for letting me know you liked it, and the new name for the fic('cause it is always nice to know my changes are liked). I hope this chapter's battles made up for the lack of ones in the previous chapter, and there is no such thing as using awesome too much!**

**Guest: ..Is that positive or.. I'm taking it as positive, so thank you!**

**Viento: Ah, I love seeing reviews from people who have read Outlasting! You have my deepest thanks for following me since that, and I admit I'm using a few parts of this as practice for the sequel to that fic. Anyway, hope I described them enough to your standards in this chapter, and if not I apologize, I'm still pretty green when it comes to that. Also, hope you liked the story of Elsa's scar!**

**Hermanadi: Am I a monster for killing him off? I feel a little bit bad about that.. He was funny in the movie but I couldn't see any way to put him in the story, and it just kind of popped into my mind when I was thinking of a name to use for the boy.**


	8. Chapter 7 - Introductions

**Author's Note: We've got a problem.. I ship Kairi/Elsa now. However, I will continue with the original plan of this story(Elsanna), I just had to get that out. I made them too cute in the last chapter and now I totally ship them. Is that weird? Are authors allowed to ship their own characters? Anyway, more of a bridge chapter than anything, sorry if it lacks the excitement of previous ones! Thank you to all the supporters(30 follows, crazy! 20 reviews? Insane!), and enjoy the read! -Foxinstrazt Update(4/15): Fixed a part where an extra word was left, thanks to hermanadi for pointing it out!**

* * *

Part I: Chapter 7

**-Introductions-**

_**The Great Hall, Arendelle Castle**_

_**Day One of the Solstice Celebration**_

It had been two years since the war, and Anna knew that thoughts of that time still lingered upon her sister's mind. The Knight of Spades, a fearsome protector of Arendelle according to the rest of the world, a brilliant strategist and a vicious warrior. A sorceress with command over an ancient power, a symbol of fear and winter. They would only know the insignia that the blonde had become synonymous with, the design now etched into the silver metal of the breastplate. They would never know the Elsa that she knew, the warm woman with an innate strength that effortlessly rose to each new trial and always prevailed. They would never know that smile that was directed her way, and never see that adorable tilt of the head her knight gave. "What are you staring at?"

The words shook Anna from her admiration of her older sister, looking down at the wooden arms of her throne as the temperature of her face rose a few degrees. "Nothing, I was simply.. lost in my thoughts."

"Oh?" A low voice sounded out much closer to her ear than before. "Do share, my Queen."

Breaking out into giggles at the teasing tone behind her sister's words, it wasn't long before Elsa joined her, the blonde stifling her laugh with a raised hand as the clearing of a throat brought their attention back to the matter at hand. Kai, one of the servants who had served their parents, was tossing them a knowing glance before turning back to face the guests who seemed to have appeared in the great hall. _There are so many of them. What am I doing? Nothing! I'm not supposed to be doing anything right now. Calm down, Anna. _So many eyes found her, and the gulp she swallowed nearly blocked out the sound of the servant introducing her. "Queen Anna, the Summer of Arendelle, and Light of the Fjords." With Kai's hand outstretched towards her, it was suddenly all the gazes of the room that were upon her, and she rose to her feet. It was strange to hear the titles the crown carried with it, such things that she had never truly earned.

Applause rang out through the hall, and she searched the crowd for familiar faces as she gave a small wave, finding only a few she could recognize before the next introduction came. "Lady Elsa, the Knight of Spades, and Captain of the Queen's Guard." Glancing over, she saw her sister give a low bow to the audience, practiced in its execution. The clapping was much more reserved and polite for the most part, but she could have sworn several of the nobles slammed their hands together with more force than before.

Eyes returned to her as the applause died down, and she put on a bright smile, finding it easy in the light of so many answering her invitations. "Thank you all for attending this years Solstice Celebration. Many of you must remember my parent's parties, and that the long activities were usually planned by my father, King Arinos." Her hands wrung out of pure nervous habit as she spoke, suddenly feeling not like a queen, but a girl bumbling to fill her father's shoes. "I hope that my own preparations will live up to the expectations set by their legacy."

The ovation this time was almost thunderous, as several people cheered their support for her. It was heart warming, and Anna found herself looking over at Elsa, who was wearing a small smile and watching her. The blonde woman closed one sky blue eye for a split second, so quickly that she almost missed it, but she could not have missed the tumble it caused in her stomach. As the clapping faded away, she turned back to the audience and attempted to find her words again. "Each of you will also be afforded comfortable accommodations here in the castle, to be used whenever you require. There is a banquet out in the courtyard, and this hall shall be a ballroom, open to all. Please, enjoy yourselves."

* * *

After her sister's speech, the room devolved into disorder as many of the foreign nobles moved out into the courtyard to appease their appetites, while others motioned to the band to strike up a song so that they could begin dancing. A select few had decided to get the formal tradition of presenting themselves to the rulers of Arendelle out of the way, and Elsa felt boredom gnawing at her mind as another lord and lady too old for her to remember was introduced and spoke for a few seconds with Anna.

"May I present the Princess Rapunzel of Corona, and her Prince-Consort, Eugene." Kai's words brought her attention back into focus, seeing her brunette cousin still bent low in a bow, her husband doing the same before they both rose. She couldn't help but realize it had been almost a year since she had seen the Princess, since she had returned to the kingdom she had fought to save. Despite the guilty feeling that arose in her gut, she donned a smile.

Her cousin and sister embraced, with Anna pulling the unsuspecting Prince-Consort into the embrace as well. It held for a few moments before each of them took a step back, with Rapunzel speaking first. "My parents send their regrets that they could not attend, as business has kept them back home. They will be envious when I describe what an amazing party the young Queen of Arendelle can throw."

"Thank you." Laughing lightly, her sister gave a nod. "And let them know that I understand royal duties come before celebrations, and that we will be in attendance of this year's lantern festival."

Watching the exchange, Elsa was not prepared for the brunette's green eyes being turned upon her, carrying a devilish gleam to them. "The Lady Kairi has also told me to tell you that she apologizes for not being able to attend. There was an issue arising in her home duchy that she had to address." Tossing a glance at Anna, her cousin gave an exasperated sigh. "Why those two do not simply announce their intentions with one another and stop all these coy games, I do not know."

A light blush from the mention of the redheaded knight turned furious with the words spewing from the young Princess' mouth. _Because she deserves a lover whose heart belongs solely to her. Because I am weak and cannot let her go. Because she is the only distraction that tears my mind away from thoughts it should not bear. _Lost in her musings as she was, she did not notice her cousin's departure until Kai spoke again. "May I present the Princes Hans and Kristoff of the Southern Isles."

It was Hans, a man with hair almost as red as Anna's, who spoke first. "Our deepest apologies, your majesty. Our brother, King Everard, could not be in attendance." To say the man had a unique sense of style would be putting it lightly, with his ensemble of white and gold clothing so gaudy that even the most oblivious nobleman would not be caught dead in it, and the ridiculous sideburns that traveled down each side of his face.

The younger of the two princes, Kristoff, was much easier upon the eyes. He had a shock of blond hair, not as pale as her own, and blue eyes that exuded warmth in contrast to the cold green of his brothers. Wearing a relatively simple suit sporting the colors of a deep blue and subdued red, she begrudgingly admitted to herself that he looked much better than his counterpart. "He will weep when we tell him that your beauty has only grown in the years since we last laid eyes upon you, my Queen."

"You are too kind, Prince Kristoff." Elsa glanced at her sister, at the freckled cheeks that were positively glowing in a bright blush, and then affixed a glare upon the blond man. When the Prince looked over in her direction, she drew a measure of satisfaction from the way terror found its way into the blue eyes, watching them widen and donning a wolfish grin as he scurried off after his brother. "Stop that, he was being nice." Blinking, she looked to Anna, who was scowling up at her. _Stop glaring at the prince who was so obviously attempting to court my sister? Not a chance._

She did not get a chance to retort as their servant spoke again. "May I present Duke Harvey of Weselton."

"Queen Anna." The man who bowed before them was taller than Elsa, if only by a few inches. He was handsome, with short brown hair the length of a military cut, and a range of stubble darkening his jaw that announced he had not shaved in the last few days. As he rose, she could see that his clothing was not as fashioned as most of the celebration attendees; A simple high collared white shirt with a black vest over his chest, and a pair of trousers to match. It was his eyes she found most interesting, the chocolate colored irises seeming wearied. "I must admit I was surprised to find you had invited me to this, given the recent history between our respective states."

"I saw no reason not to invite you, Duke Harvey." Her sister gave a short bow in return. "In truth, I am hoping we can move past that history and reestablish good relations between Weselton and Arendelle."

"I am sure we can. My predecessor was a shrewd businessman, but a poor diplomat, and I will not make the same mistakes he did, I can assure you of that." Glancing at her, the man grew a small smile. "In the endeavor of cooperation, might I ask the Lady Elsa for a dance?"

_What?_ "Oh, I do not da-"

"She would love to!" Anna interrupted her, placing a hand on her back to push her forward toward the waiting Duke.

Taking her hand in his, the man nodded before turning to the ballroom where the other guests were already dancing. "Excellent!"

Firmly trapped in the obligation now, Elsa resigned herself to simply glaring back at her sister, who shot her a wink in return before Kai announced the next introduction. "May I present the Lord Edwin and Lady Vanessa of Moonbrook."

* * *

They reached the floor just as the previous song ended, and took up position in the middle of the assembled group, causing a murmur to go through the crowd as she was noticed. The band struck up a slow waltz, and she met the waiting hand in the air, laying a dainty grip upon the man's shoulder as they began the dance along with a dozen other couples. "Queen Anna has become a fine woman. Suitors must be lining the entire kingdom for their chance to woo her."

Rolling her eyes, Elsa let out a long sigh. "And yet it seems you are not interested in such a pursuit, Duke." They moved in lazy circles around one another as they spoke, maintaining their closed position.

Chuckling, the man shook his head and met her gaze for a moment. "I only fight the battles I know I can win, my lady. And please, call me Harvey, as I am not overly fond of decorum and will not suffer two weeks of it." Another spin came, and at the close of this one, she was dipped before being brought up to continue the motion flawlessly. "And if I might be so bold, you seem just as disinterested in any potential suitors of your own, Elsa."

Not answering the unasked question, she kept her focus upon the dance, grateful that their conversation was quiet enough to pass unnoticed by any but them over the sounds of the instruments. "It is true, you seem to have eyes only for one." A blush colored her features as she changed positions to glare at the man, meeting only a friendly and mocking smile. "Not to worry, your secret is safe with me. And these fools that surround us now have only air where their heads should be, they will not notice such things."

"All that aside, you know she has certain duties to the kingdom. And thus she must find someone of.." He dipped her again as the other couples upon the dance floor did the same, bringing her up and continuing his sentence as if there had been no interruption. "..the male gender, to form a lasting marriage with."

Clearing her throat, Elsa gave the subtlest of nods to the man as they spun around again. "I know."

"And so you must suffer." There was a tone to his voice as he spoke, an underlying current of pity for her, further changing her fluid opinion of this strange man. It was quiet between them for a minute after those words, both of them executing several complicated steps to the dance that required concentration. Coming back into the closed position, she saw Harvey was wearing a thoughtful expression. "We shall change the conversation to one more innocuous, yes? Perhaps you can answer a question that has plagued me since hearing the first story of your battles in Corona.. Why do you train so heavily with steel when you have such power at your fingertips?"

The question caught Elsa off guard, as it was one that nobody had ever truly posed to her. "I must place my trust in something that is real, if you can understand that. In battle, I can flow with my blade and know where to strike next. When using my powers.. It is a bit like they control me."

Harvey gave a nod to indicate he understood, seeming pleased with himself to get more than a few words out of her. "Even still, your skill with a blade is the envy and fear of all the warriors across the land." She blinked slowly, looking at him as they completed yet another turn of the waltz, finding that he was grinning at her. "Or so I hear, I am no soldier."

Anxious to find out more about the man who had surmised her true feelings for her sister over the course of the half dozen times she had been in the same room as him, Elsa spoke quickly, very aware that the end of the song was fast approaching. "What are you, exactly?"

"A man of many talents." Scoffing at the dodge that was not truly an answer, she shook her head, but Harvey surprised her by continuing. "I am a scholar, more than anything else. I study people, their habits and mannerisms, hoping to gain an insight to their thoughts.. I confront my enemies with words rather than cutting them into bits."

"And that is how you ended up Duke?"

"No, I earned the title by proving I could solve problems." He grinned at her as the song ended, stepping back to bend into a deep bow. "It was my pleasure to have this dance, Elsa. I've never had a more pleasant waltz."

She returned the gesture. "Thank you for your kind words, Harvey. And your discretion." They parted ways in separate directions, with Elsa heading back towards the throne and her sister.

Anna was sitting down, her lips curled upwards in a playful smile. "So tell me, have you set the marriage date?"

Taking her place at her sister's side, she gave a long sigh. "You cannot marry a man you just met."

A light laugh came from the redhead. "I am worried you might never find yourself married."

Her eyes widened as she looked over, finding that Anna was gazing out over the crowd with an innocent expression. "Actually, the Duke and I were discussing potential suitors for you."

It was her sister's turn to be flustered, stuttering over a dozen words before collecting herself and speaking clearly. "I am not even sure I want to marry right now."

The way the younger woman spoke, quietly and with an air of mystery around it, promptly Elsa to prod her a bit further. "What do you want, then?"

"I want.." Anna looked up at her, with teal eyes wide and full of a realization before they quickly glanced away. "Well, not that. Not right now." Elsa let a smirk find her features as she returned her gaze to the party, scanning the gathered nobles for anything that might seem threatening. Aside from a dozen or so ceremonial swords, there was nothing to be concerned about, and nothing she could not handle.

* * *

**Author's Note: So while the days of battles and magic are not gone(trust me when I say there is much more to come. There will be rivers of blood by the time I'm done), this is the meat of this part, the party itself and the interactions. Hopefully I do not lose you guys here, because the next chapters are more fluff and fun before the dark times! Anyway, let me know what you think, I appreciate and feedback! -Fox**

**StormBreeze: I honestly can't stand all the fics where Elsa is Queen and Anna just does..nothing. She is more than capable in the movie and a passionate person regardless, I had to give her a part that did that character justice. I'm glad you liked my spin on things!**

**Guest: Persistent is an apt description. And yes, it does feel good! It was killing me to have them apart.**

**FrozenFanatic: Oh there will be fluff, I promise, but there will be a lot of angst. You might end up hating me by the end of this fic, but I'll do my best to make sure it is worth it! Also thank you for rereading that chapter, that means a lot!**

**iceland2010: Whoa, I didn't think that part would resonate enough for someone to tear up, but the fact it did is huge. Thank you for letting me know! It was the most rewrote part of that whole chapter. I tried it from Anna's perspective, then from Elsa's, then again from Anna's. I could NOT get it right, so I kind of.. settled on something simple. There was a whole dialogue between the two that I had planned, but Elsa saying "I'm home." worked better than anything else. Anyway, thank you!**

**UnsightlyViewings: Ah, that scene was so much fun to write. Definitely one of my favorites so far!**

**Viento: Your English is fine! And greetings from Utah! And yeah, I'm totally vibing on Kairi x Elsa too, but per my friend's requests I am keeping it Elsanna. Hehe, well don't die, but I think you've earned this little bit of a spoiler for Outlasting's sequel: Ellie x Kayce is totally a thing. When I rewrote Outlasting, I worked hard to nuance their relationship so readers could see that there was a little bit more than just friendship between them. And that is going to develop in the next one!**


	9. Chapter 8 - The Beauty Of Winter

**Author's Note: Thank you to all the supporters of this story. It is steadily gaining more followers than I ever thought it would, and I love all your reviews!(My friend says she loves how much you guys are enjoying this story) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I certainly loved writing it! -Foxinstrazt Update(4/17): Fixed a barrier between the part where Kristoff is talking to Elsa and Anna is in bed. That is what I get for posting a chapter while running out the door! Update(4/19): Removed a 'the' from a line, thanks to Hermanadi for pointing it out!**

* * *

Part I: Chapter 8

**-The Beauty Of Winter-**

_**The Queen's Chambers, Arendelle Castle**_

_**Day Two of the Solstice Celebration**_

The light of the sun was beginning to stretch across the floor of the room as Elsa let out a yawn, the kind that stretched her jaw and caused joints to pop as she let it out. She was crouching next to Anna as the younger woman was making the sounds of retching over the chamber pot, and she was left to hold back the wild locks of fiery hair. It seemed as if her sister's stomach could take no more of its torment, and finally began emptying itself into the container, bringing the stench of regurgitated alcohol to the room. Once the spell had passed, the Queen leaned back onto her knees, still clutching to the sides of the bucket to support herself as she groaned out her first words of the morning. "What.. happened last night?"

"You truly do not remember?" It was hard to suppress the anger she felt at such a revelation, and yet she continued running her hand down the trembling back of the younger woman. Sighing and sorting her own memories into order, she began the tale with a decidedly condescending tone. "Prince Kristoff approached you in the evening, asking for a dance. You accepted, and when the song was over he began making advances on you. I stepped in to-" Anna was beginning to look queasy again, so she moved to gather up the red hair again as her sister leaned back over the pot. "-To free you from his conversation, and you ordered me to.. what was it?" The sound of the woman she was kneeling next to puking drowned out all other sounds in the room for a long moment, until she came up sputtering again. "Oh yes, I remember: 'Mind your own business and go find a noblewoman to'-"

"I get it." The redhead's words were spoken weakly as she wiped her mouth, squinting her eyes and looking as if she was struggling to remember past the black out.

"The good Prince kept fetching you drinks, and you continued drinking them." Elsa growled as she recalled the way she had watched from the sidelines of the party. "I was forced to watch until you almost collapsed, and so I took you to bed before you could make more of a fool out of yourself and our family."

Nodding her head up and down more times than would ever be necessary, Anna acknowledged that she understood before donning a sly grin and glancing over. "So.. You admit to disobeying an order from your Queen?"

"I did no-.. You can-.." Calming, Elsa stopped her stammering and collected herself before forming a more eloquent reply. "I was doing my duty as a sister, just as I am now, need I remind you?" As if to reinforce her point, the younger woman turned and let loose another mouthful of vomit, heaving until it was clear her stomach was now empty. "And I would not have that Prince taking advantage of you in such a vulnerable state!"

Wiping her mouth on the cloth of her sleeve, Anna seemed none too perturbed by her attitude, even giggling in response to her frustration. "You are cute when you are mad." Her sister's eyes, both orbs glittering more of a green color in the dawns light, met her gaze, narrowing. "You sure you did not take me away simply because you were jealous?"

Letting go of the hair between her fingers, Elsa rose to her feet and turned away. Her face felt like it was on fire, heating up so quickly due to the Queen's question. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"Admit it." There was a large undertone of playfulness to the redhead's voice, and she folded her arms in defiance of any attempts to get her to admit to anything. "You find Prince Kristoff attractive!"

Letting out a long breath that she hoped sounded more like a weary sigh than one of relief, Elsa turned back and shook her head. "You could not be further from the truth.. Do you want me to fetch you some water, and breakfast?" Anna was halfway through a nod before she turned back to the chamber pot, groaning out an affirmative.

* * *

Striding out into the sun that was bearing down upon the castle courtyard, Elsa attracted no eyes from the nobles that were lazily making their way through the various tables that held food. She was dressed in only a loose shirt and trousers, her armor and weapon still sitting against the bed in Anna's room, where she had lay them down after her younger sister had practically begged her to stay the night. Breathing in the cool morning air of summer, she entwined her fingers and lifted them skyward, letting out a noise of satisfaction as her spine cracked and brought an immediate sense of relief.

A small breeze was causing the banners lining the walls to wave in the wind, generating a rippling sea of purple and green that brought a smile to her face as she scanned the open space. It seemed as if the legion of cooks had only just finished putting out the breakfast banquet, with steam rising from a number of the items. Walking down the large steps from the great hall, she approached the first of the tables and collected a plate and a chalice already filled with water. After a long while of perusing the offered food, she had acquired a pile of things she thought Anna would enjoy, as well as a few of her own favorites.

"..Lady Elsa?" The voice, small and fragile, came from behind her. Turning, she saw a young girl with hair almost as black as hers was blonde, and wide eyes that were the color of storm clouds.

"Good morning." Smiling at the youngster, she was about to continue on before realizing the shy way the girl was staring at her, wringing tiny hands in a manner so similar to her sister that she could not help but laugh lightly. "Is there something you would like to ask of me, little one?"

Nodding, the girl took a moment to summon up what courage she could before blurting out. "You're my hero!" Raising an eyebrow, Elsa felt confused and flattered at the same time. "Father says I have to grow up and marry a man and be queen, but you didn't have to! You are a knight, and I wanna be like you."

Chuckling at the child's demeanor, she laid the plate of food and the drink upon a nearby table before crouching so she could be at eye level with the girl. "Do you know why I became a knight?"

Shaking her head, the little girl tilted her gaze before answering. "Because you wanted to?"

"Because it was my duty." _And my sister ordered it, but that is less important. _Elsa watched the gray eyes go wide as the child sought to grasp the point she was attempting to make. "Just as it will be your duty to take the throne when your parents pass on, it was mine to cede the throne to my sister. And it is now my duty to protect her."

"But what do you want to do?"

For such an innocent question posed by a young girl, it surprised her, and she searched her thoughts for an answer. "Those of us who are born to nobility cannot do what we wish to, we must do what is best for our people. That is what duty is, do you understand?"

A frown overtook the child's features, and she appeared to become crestfallen at the words. "Oh."

"I am deeply sorry, my lady." A woman, older than Elsa, scurried over and laid a gentle hand upon the girl's shoulders. "This is her first time outside of our kingdom and-"

"It is no trouble." Turning to collect the plate and cup she had set down, she gave both of them a wide grin. "Have a pleasant morning." Even as she stepped past the parent and child, she was stopped in her tracks as her eyes found another, more familiar face.

Kristoff was watching her, his blue eyes set in an appraising gaze. Beside him stood a giant of a man, towering over even the Prince's impressive height. Elsa could see the haft of a greataxe over the giant's shoulder, and the fierce expression set upon his face gave her pause. "Is there anything you do not excel at?" The blond man's attempt at flattery was lost on her, as she fixed a glare upon him.

"Forgiveness is not my forte."

Letting out a soft chuckle, the Prince shook his head. "I am sorry for my part in the Queen's behavior last night, I was simply trying to entertain her."

"Kristoff.." The use of his name without the title drew his focus, and she established the uneasy intimacy she was attempting to use rather easily. "You are.. third in line for the throne, yes? Behind Prince Hans and your brother, King Everard?"

Looking her over with a wary eye, the man gave a short nod. "Yes.."

Holding his gaze, Elsa moved closer, tilting her head up and looking down her nose at him. "You are not enough to marry my sister. She is Queen of Arendelle, and I will not have her marrying someone unworthy of that station." His expression dropped immediately, blue eyes casting down to the stone they were standing upon. Her opinion delivered, she stepped past him, and the giant who was standing at his side.

The larger man growled as she walked away, and she heard Kristoff's quiet words even as she neared the castle steps. "No, Sven."

* * *

Anna laid back against the cloud of pillows that was scattered across the top of her bed, easing down into the softness with a sigh. The muscles of her stomach felt like they had been torn in a thousand different directions after the purge of all its contents, and a bit of relaxation seemed like a good idea. Gone was the feeling of a churning gut, but the headache from the previous nights revelry remained, bringing a dull pain every time she looked directly at the light flooding into her room through an open window. The door opening slowly, revealing her sister who was pushing the wooden portal with her back as she entered.

The blonde's eyes went first to the floor near the chamber pot before finding her upon the bed, a slow grin spreading over the older woman's lips as their eyes met. Anna returned the smile, gazing longingly at the plate of food. "Please tell me you brought something with chocolate?"

"Of course I did, I know who I am dealing with." Elsa's joke make her chuckle softly as the breakfast laden platter was laid upon the bed, and her sister eased down near her feet. "I was thinking.. We could go and spar for a few hours, if you are feeling able enough."

Taking the offered chalice and draining a large portion of the water held within, Anna let out a sigh. "Must I always be training? It is a celebration, after all."

Setting a disapproving gaze upon her, the blonde woman let her hand hover above the plate for a moment before picking out a morsel. "Yes. Swordplay is an important skill for anyone to have, and if I remember correctly, it was you who came to me imploring me to teach you."

"Fine." Taking a piece of the chocolate cake that was placed atop the precarious pile, she conceded the point. Biting into the moist treat, she let loose a low moan that caused her sister's eyebrows to rise and a fit of giggles to overtake them both.

* * *

"Move your feet!" Elsa was yelling at her trainee as she pushed the other back with a flurry of blows that caused the sound of wood cracking against wood to ring out through the training grounds. Every shuffling step from both of the combatants caused more dust to rise from the dirt and cloud the hot summer air even more, making each breath scream as it passed down into their lungs. "Do not let your guard slip!" To reinforce her point, she took the opening and slapped the flat of the practice sword against an exposed thigh, bringing a yelp from her younger sister.

The redhead danced away, hopping slightly and holding a hand to her hip while glaring at Elsa, who allowed her a small reprieve. Readying her blade, she gave a nod to Anna and adopted a high guard. "Attack."

The younger woman did not charge, as she had expected, but instead advanced slowly. Teal eyes analyzed her defense in a matter of seconds, and the swell of pride she felt at the other finally learning was swept away in the face of the first strike, which came from the right. Swinging her sword down to the block the blow, the redhead withdrew quickly before attacking from the left. The speed that Anna summoned with this routine surprised her, driving her back several feet as she deflected the second swing.

Her sister grew confident at the notion of finally forcing her back in a sparring match, but confidence was not always an ally in battle. A wild thrust was easily sidestepped, and she closed her free hand about the freckled wrist, pulling the girl forward and slapping her blade across the exposed back. Catching Anna as she stumbled, Elsa let out a small laugh as the other fell into her, her chuckle only growing in volume when she saw the scowl that was directed her way. Then came the applause, bringing both women around to look towards the edge of the training grounds.

A crowd consisting of a couple dozen nobles and a few guards were watching their match. Judging by the way many of them had found seats and were lounging about, they had been there for some time. "Again!" A man's yell was soon joined by the entire gathering, each calling out for another display. Elsa turned to her sister with a wide grin, only to see Anna shaking her head.

Once the sound had died down, the redhead offered her practice sword to those who were sitting. "I am far too tired to compete with my knight again, but if one of you gentlemen would like to try..?"

None seemed eager to answer the challenge, so Elsa resolved to picking out her next opponent. "Duke Harvey! Are you willing to step to the movements of my dance?" The man grinned as he rose, bowing low before stepping forward to stand beside Anna.

"I fear you will find my skills severely lacking in comparison to your own, but I will not refuse." Lowering his voice so that only she could hear as he took the wooden weapon from her sister, he let out a soft chuckle. "And I suppose I do owe you for dragging you onto the ballroom floor last night, no?"

"My thoughts exactly." Smiling as she spun her sword into a reverse grip and took a step towards her new opponent, she beckoned for him to attack first with her free hand. The first strike came in the motion of a thrust, and her parry was only met with another of the blows, stabbing towards her exposed side. Whirling around to deflect the blow away, she continued in her momentum and slashed a downward arc toward the man.

Harvey took a few steps back, eyes wide with surprise at the sudden quickening of her movements. She did not relent, with their weapons cracking together several times as they moved across the length of the small field. He was not a man of heavy strikes and telegraphed intentions, with each of her blows being deflected by the tip of his sword, and each of his being delivered in a thrusting fashion. A proper duelist, by all definitions, but not a soldier.

The moment before he was about to be backed into a training dummy, the nobleman dug in his rear foot and lunged toward her. Spinning to avoid the attack, she moved into the thrust, trapping his blade between her weapon and her body. Closing a hand about the wooden guard, she wrenched his only defense away and took it for her own, bringing both swords up against his throat, laying atop one another. Without a single sign of disappointment, Harvey closed his brown eyes and bowed his head. "I yield, you are far too fierce an fighter for I."

Lowering the weapons still set into a killing blow, she let out a low chuckle as their crowd began clapping again. The defeated man gestured for her to lead their way back, and she nodded before turning to walk to the other side of the training grounds. Anna was now sitting next to their cousin, Rapunzel, who was nursing a drink in her hands while they talked, and for a moment Elsa was caught staring at her sister. Fiery strands of hair were stuck to the younger woman's face and neck by sweat that continued to slowly trickle down the skin, seeming to weave around the freckles that lay in its path. Eons could have passed for the world outside this scene, and she would have found no reason to care. Anna was beautiful, ravishing, and all too unfairly; still her sister and Queen.

Clearing her throat, she forced herself to look away, to focus on something else. Much to her surprise, she found herself staring at a man's chest that was less than a foot from her. Tilting her head back, she saw the wide grin on the familiar face. "Seems you could use a real fight."

"Caesten." Recovering quickly, she stepped back and tossed one of the swords she was holding to the man. "Are you certain you can afford such exertion at your age?"

Shaking his head at her words, Caesten walked into the loosely defined battlefield while testing the balance of the practice blade, before rounding on her. "The only danger I am in is accidentally wounding my much younger and more fragile sparring partner, and in turn facing the executioner's axe for injuring the Queen's sister." The lines surrounding his blue eyes crinkled as he grinned at her, and laughing came from the spectators due to their banter. Anna's laugh stood out to her, a clear sound that held no burden behind it, no ulterior motive. It was nothing but innocence and light, and it was like the sun was shining upon her and her alone while she heard it.

So lost in her reverie was Elsa, that she did not notice that her opponent had thought her ready and begun. There was no time to dodge or to deflect the overhand strike, and she was forced to brace her blade with both hands above her head, letting it slam into the other to block it. The strength behind it caused her joints to cry out in pain as a crack appeared down the length of her weapon, and the confusion in the man's eyes showed that he had not anticipated her being distracted.

It was the split second that he gave her that allowed her to collect herself, lashing out with a slash from the side that was never meant to strike true. Her next attack was a thrust, as easily parried as the first blow, her old mentor's defense too tight to allow such novice movements through. Caesten kept his elbows close to his side, utilizing a two-handed grip in order to maintain maximum control on his weapon. Which left her at a disadvantage. They had fought together in many battles, even sparred from time to time in the months they had spent in Corona, but he had always worn a shield. She knew and could predict that style of combat from him, but this was something foreign, and likely featured training from Mekrinon's swordmasters.

In the meantime, he knew her way of fighting. It was fast and savage, but relied heavily upon a dazzling array of fanciful spins and slides that would disorient an opponent unaccustomed to such things, and tricks designed around the assumption the enemy would not already know of them. Each of her strikes was frustratingly met with an expertly placed defense, and she knew he was attempting to wear her down before unleashing his own offense.

Slowing her movements, it was not hard to act as though she was becoming winded, as out of breath as she was by the time her strategy came to mind. She recalled one style of fighting that she was sure he had never faced, and began to run through it in her head. Their swords clashed once again, and this time she let hers linger, just for a blink of an eye, and it was enough to sell the deception. Caesten suddenly turned from a stalwart defender into a vicious attacker, his sword swinging through the air with ease.

The first slice came toward her left shoulder, and so she leapt to the right of the large man, her back now turned toward him. Surprised by her sudden burst of energy, it bought her the split second she needed before he slashed at waist height. Bending her knees without moving the rest of her form, she jumped at the attack, twisting in the air as she sailed over the blade. Tumbling into a roll, she completed the routine by bounding up to her feet and cutting at his back. Wood connected with flesh, and even with the force she had frantically pulled from the blow, it still struck the man hard enough to make him stumble forward.

Stepping toward him in order to make sure she had not seriously hurt her friend, Elsa was set back on her heels as Caesten whirled around and began laughing. A warm bellow originating from his stomach, the sound filled the air as the man held his hands up to indicate his surrender. "Well done!" The applause from the crowd at such a show was near enough to drown out his next words, and she had to strain to hear them above the din. "I did not expect to be fighting Lady Kairi, of all people."

Satisfied that her attack had done little actual harm to the older man, Elsa donned a smile and shrugged. "I had to adapt in the face of your new tactics."

Clapping a heavy hand upon her shoulder, Caesten gave another chuckle and a nod. "And a marvelous job you did, too. I should have known better than thinking I could best the Knight of Spades, eh?"

Letting out a long breath, Elsa snickered quietly. "I can not fault a fool for dreaming."

Pushed away playfully for her joke, she turned to feign a glare at the man before another voice rang out, above the crowd. "Would you consider another challenger, Lady Elsa?" Silence fell over the audience as the man who had spoke stepped forward into the dirt. He was dressed much more simply than he had been yesterday when she had last seen him, wearing only a gray jacket over a black shirt, and trousers that were colored somewhere in between the two other garments.

Caesten looked to her, and waited until she gave a nod to hand off the wooden sword he was holding. The younger man took the offered blade, swinging it through the air in several wide arcs before deciding he was accustomed to its weight. "Prince Hans, perhaps my sister would like to rest after-"

Anna was looking in her direction, features filled with concern, but Elsa gave a small smile and shook her head. "I am quite alright for another bout."

Hans gave a short bow to her, his mop of red hair bouncing slightly with his movements. It took all her willpower not to snicker at the serious expression that sat in between the two sideburns, and she settled for a strained grin as she twirled her own weapon around in her palm before bringing it across her chest. She allowed him to come to her to begin their fight, blocking the first strike as the young Prince tested the waters.

After the toil of her fight with Caesten, she elected to be on the defensive, backing away from the follow up slash and letting it fall far from her. Gripping the wrapped hilt of her sword in both hands, she deflected a thrust and slapped his next attack away with just as much ease. It became clear that the man was no neophyte to the sword, as much as he was weighing her guard without overextending himself with his offensive.

Finally, after a long minute or two of them skirting around each other and dealing only light strikes to one another, he began to attack in earnest. Elsa found herself spinning almost as quickly as she could to block the flurry that was now unleashed upon her. Skittering back through the dirt to where they had begun, the Prince charged her with his sword held high above his shoulder, seeking to bring it down with all his might in a diagonal slash. She readied her own blade, deflecting it away from herself and into the ground, pinning his weapon beneath her own and sticking the points of each into the dirt.

Victory was a moment away, but she did not anticipate the backhand that caught her across the cheek. Stumbling back and barely keeping the grip on her sword, she held her free hand to the side of her face, hearing the gasps of the crowd at what could be considered a dishonorable action. Hans immediately donned an expression of regret, moving forward with a hand outstretched. "Pardon, my lady. In the Southern Isles, we train with little to no rules, to simulate the reality of battle as best we can."

Waving her own hand to dissuade any further attempts to show concern for her, Elsa straightened and gave a nod. "Most wise." Her words seemed to calm the gathered nobles somewhat, but from the corner of her eye she caught the glare coming from her sister. An image of Anna driving her fist into Hans' nose came to the forefront of her mind for a moment, and she smiled with little effort. "Let us continue, Prince."

Flipping her sword into a reverse grip, she stepped towards her opponent as he raised his defense. Pivoting on the ball of her lead foot, she planted her other boot down and completed the spin, her blade smashing into his and driving both towards the ground. Leaning into her momentum, she threw her shoulder into the man, shoving him back several feet. She pressed the attack, readjusting her hold on the sword in order to bring it down upon his. With both hands on the hilt of her weapon, she pushed into the encounter, seeking to crumble his defense.

The Prince was not so easily defeated, throwing all of his weight into driving her back. The force he gave to his offensive was more than she had expected such a slim man to provide, and she found herself stumbling to avoid tripping up. Hans did not allow her to rest, rushing forward with his sword held to slash downward when he arrived. Instead of scrambling away, Elsa allowed aggression to color her actions, her weapon meeting his halfway and producing a resounding crack that filled the training grounds.

The wooden blade of her mock sword, already splintered by her clashes with Caesten, gave way completely. Snapping down the entire length of the carved weapon, the lack of any resistance to her opponent's attack drove her down to the ground. Left holding nothing but a hilt and a ruined stump, she tossed it away and planted both hands upon the ground. Extending a leg as she spun, she succeeded in tripping the southern Prince, bringing him down on his back while he still stared at the pieces of the weapon he had broken.

Wasting no time and allowing no strategy to form against her, Elsa pounced upon him. Grabbing the back of his hand and the pommel of his weapon, and setting her other hand against the inside crook of his elbow, she began forcing the sword point towards his throat. The groans accompanying their struggle were the only sounds filling the air as the crowd all but buzzed with anticipation of the end coming. It took more than a minute for the carved edge of the blade to touch against skin, but when it did she found herself growling out a command. "Yield."

Hans held on for a few more seconds before crying out in frustration. "I yield! I yield!"

Releasing the pressure she was exerting upon the man, she climbed off of him and rose to her feet, breathing heavily from all that she had done for today. The applause started slower than the previous times, with only one person clapping for a few seconds before others thought it safe enough to join in. She found she could not blame them, with how intense the fight had gotten. Turning back to face the Prince, she wiped away the scowl evident on her face and offered a hand. The man took it and allowed himself to be pulled up, smiling before he bowed to her. "Thank you for the match, my lady. My brothers will be envious to hear I sparred with you."

There was a stiffness to the way he bowed, as if he detested the action of showing respect to her. It set her lips in a line as she returned the gesture. "It was my pleasure, Prince. Let your siblings know they are always welcome to test their skills against me." The man seemed to have trouble dismissing the veiled threat, opening his mouth as if to reply before his eyes traveled over her shoulder and a grin spread across his face. Turning to follow his gaze, she saw that he was looking in Anna's direction before he bowed again, dropping the wooden sword and taking his leave.

Watching him go, Elsa felt a large hand close about her shoulder. "Not fond of defeat, is he?"

Caesten stepped forward to stand by her side as the rest of the crowd began to depart behind the southern Prince. All except Anna, who was saying goodbye to their cousin and glancing in her direction as she replied to her old friend. "Then there is at least one trait I share with him."

* * *

Anna moved through the open gates onto the bridge with a wide smile plastered upon her face. The sun was shining down on the harbor of Arendelle, setting the windows of the tall buildings to a glow and bringing out the colors of the flowers that sat in pots throughout the town square. At her side was Elsa, who had traded out the sweaty clothing from their training session to dress once again in the glistening armor befitting a knight of her station.

Her sister seemed to grow more and more anxious as they neared the crowd, the previous argument not forgotten. Elsa had told her that staying within the castle walls would be the best choice for security, but she had refused the request in favor of making an appearance among the common folk of her kingdom. The nobles she had invited were good people, for the most part, but they lacked the unadulterated honesty of a commoner. The point had been conceded that she could leave, but the blonde knight would have to accompany her.

Not an entirely unsatisfactory settlement, given the way her sister looked in her armor. Fierce, but breathtaking. A combination that drew the eyes of nearly all the noblemen, and even a few of the ladies. In the meantime, Anna was happy with drawing the attention of a few, with her hair done up into a simple bun that left bangs swept across her forehead, and wearing the dress she had worn for her coronation. It fit just as well as it had that day, three years ago, and fit comfortably as she moved down the bridge to the festivities her subjects were enjoying. "Shall I announce you, your majesty?"

The Guard-Captain, who had once been a Lord serving as military adviser on her council, was looking her way from his post by the end of the walkway. "No, thank you, Nacen. I am simply here to enjoy myself."

"As you wish. Your majesty, my lady." The man gave two quick bows to both of them before returning to the conversation he was having with a couple of the other guards.

In the end, his announcement was unnecessary as a ripple of cries passed through the crowd. "The Queen is here!"

"It's Queen Anna!"

"Your majesty, you grace us with your presence."

Cheers and cries of approval at her appearance traveled quickly, and many of the commoners began bowing or kneeling before her. It was not why Anna had come, and so she moved forward to pull the nearest man to his feet. "Stand, please." She took his hand in her own, as she would another monarch, as she would an equal. "Please, all of you, continue on." Her efforts had little effect. If anything, the cheers grew for a long moment before dying down with the majority of the crowd going back to what they had been doing before she arrived.

The commoners in her immediate area turned to greet her, and she found herself moving through them doling out handshakes and hugs as naturally as breathing. There was not a frown to be seen, and the children cried out happily as she bent to embrace them. It was not long before she was on the raised platform in the center of the town square, waving to those she could not get to and greet properly. Cheering began to increase in volume as she did so, and she glanced back at Elsa, who was watching her with a small smile.

Beckoning to the blonde to join her, she was met only with a shake of the head. Turning fully to puff out her lips in a pout to her older sister, the sky blue eyes narrowed in a playful glare before going wide as they looked past her. The yells from the crowd seemed to have faded away almost instantly, and it drew her gaze back to the commoners. "Oh.." The noise slipped from her mouth without her knowing, as she was treated to the sight of nearly every man and woman saluting towards them with a clenched fist over their hearts. She knew it was not their Queen that they were making such a gesture to, but the celebrated hero of the kingdom, and she found herself loving it far more than the praise they had directed her way.

Elsa, however, was stuck in a state of shock. The blonde's jaw was slack as her frightened eyes scanned the gathered people, and the pupils jumped from place to place before settling upon Anna. Giving her older sister an encouraging smile, she made the same gesture, placing a fist against her heart and bowing ever so slightly to the knight. The other woman hesitated for a few more moments before raising a hand towards the sky slowly. Uncurling her fingers from where she had clutched them, Elsa let loose a blast of her magic that soared upwards before exploding.

Anna heard the murmurs of amazement that were traveling throughout the crowd before she saw what her sister had wrought, eyes sliding towards the suspended ice. Hanging high above the crowd and creating a dazzling display of rainbow colors in the light of the afternoon sun, sat her knight's personal insignia, the symbol of warrior who had brought an end to a tyrant. The roar of the commoners renewed yells was deafening, and her gaze moved back down to settle upon the blonde woman standing in front of her.

Gone was the anxiousness that had been present moments before. Gone was the uncertainty that Elsa seemed to carry with her into any endeavor she was not familiar with. All that remained was a woman of great beauty, with pale lips that were slowly stretching outwards as she was celebrated. It was the widest grin Anna had ever seen upon her sister's face, and it was unfortunate what memory the sight of it brought to her thoughts..

* * *

**Author's Note: Apologies that it took longer than usual to get this chapter up, as I have been working on completing the outlines for parts three and four. They aren't done yet so chapter 9 might take a bit as well, but I promise it will be worth the wait! And I've found that I'm largely basing Elsa's fighting style off of my personal favorite female soldier, Lightning from Final Fantasy. Anywho, let me know what you guys think! -Fox**

**Guest: Not to fret, it is still an Elsanna story. My friend thought making Kristoff a Southern Isles Prince was strange, but I think it'll turn out well.**

**Hermanadi: Yeah I think it worked well to paint a picture of the toll Mekrinon's war was taking upon Corona, and how much stress it put upon Elsa to kill Draos. I'm still amazed at the praise I've gotten for my battle scenes, I honestly did not think they were that good, so thank you! And please continue to let me know if I've made any mistakes, clearly I need it!**

**UnsightlyViewings: My friend definitely prefers Elsa/Anna too, and truth be told so do I, but I really liked writing Kairi with her. Unfortunately their story was the backstory and it has largely been told, but the story to come I think will be better than anything I could have concocted between them. I'm hope you like Harvey, I figured I'd make a Duke of Weselton that wasn't such a cartoony villain. Thank you for continuing to review!**

**StormBreeze: I will restrain myself, promise! There is a lot more tension with where the story is heading with the relationship between Elsa and Anna, and I'm sure I'll end up liking them more than Kairi/Elsa. I hope you enjoyed Elsa continuing to push away potential suitors in this chapter, because that is always a ton of fun to write! **


	10. Chapter 9 - A Touch Of Death

**Author's Note: Smallest chapter besides the prologue, but I am happy with this one. Thank you all for your continued support, and most of all: Enjoy! -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part I: Chapter 9

**-A Touch Of Death-**

_**The Grand Library, Arendelle Castle**_

_**Five Years before the Solstice Celebration**_

"Do you really have to go?" Elsa was standing in her father's study, hands clutching at the fabric of her trousers as she shifted nervously from foot to foot. The curtains had been drawn, allowing no natural light into the stuffy room, and somehow the candlelight seemed to cast more sinister shadows than was usual. She had spent much of her childhood in this place, reading from the tomes that lined the shelf or playing chess with the King. By seven, she had a larger grasp on the rules of the game than most adults. By ten, she could beat her father with ease, and he was by far the most challenging opponent she had come across. Now, she was nearing her twentieth birthday, and her parents were leaving to deal with a trade dispute between Corona and Mekrinon, two kingdoms across the sea.

"Do not worry, Elsa, it will be fine." The blond man before her threw a cloak bearing the royal crest of Arendelle over his shoulders. His facial hair had been trimmed to nothing but a small mustache lying on the top of each side of his lip, and though her younger sister had mentioned it looked ridiculous, their mother had insisted it made him look regal. Light brown eyes turned upon her, holding nothing but love within them as he laid a gentle hand upon her cheek. "Remember what I told you: Nobility is not a gift, it is a privelage. Conceal your emotions, and put your duty to the kingdom above all else. Our people would be best served now if I prevent a war from brewing, believe that."

His hand slid down to her shoulder, and gripped tight as a knock sounded upon the door. "Most of all, conceal your power. People who know will inevitably come to fear you, because they will not understand you. And people who are afraid draw their swords."

Before he could turn away, Elsa chimed in with her own opinion. "Anna is not afraid."

"That is because your sister does not understand danger, let alone fear." The King chuckled softly, shaking his head as he let go of her. "It is mine and your mother's fault that she has led a sheltered life, but I believe she could not harbor such thoughts, regardless. She is pure and innocent, she always has been."

Sighing, she conceded the point. "I will do as you ask."

Wrapping his arms about her shoulders, the taller man pulled her into a tight hug that she reciprocated, and pressed his lips to the top of her head. "I am sorry you must suffer like this, my daughter, but know that I am trying to teach you what is best."

Pulling back, Elsa gave a nod. "I understand, father."

He returned the gesture with a grateful nod before turning to twist the knob on the door and admit who had been knocking. Her mother, dressed in garments of a light purple color, had her brown hair done up in a bun that left her bangs to sweep across her forehead. She looked beautiful, as she always did, and by her side was Anna. Her younger sister was a mess by comparison, with leaves stuck in the twin braids of her fiery red hair, and the dress she was wearing was creased and rumpled. "Arinos, are you ready to leave? The ship is waiting."

Her mother's teasing brought a grin to the man's face as he moved over to greet her with a kiss. "Yes dear, I am ready. Anna, were you rolling with the pigs in the sty?"

"I was climbing the trees in the garden, trying to see the North Mountain!"

The redhead's answer brought a chuckle from their parents, and their mother turned to look at Elsa. "Watch out for her, she will drag you into her trouble if you let her."

"Of course, mother." Wrapping one arm about the waist of her father and the other around her sister's, she pulled all three of her family members into a hug. "We will miss you."

It was the King who answered her. "We will only be gone a month and a half. We will be back before your birthday."

* * *

Enjoying the simple pleasure of fingers entwined in her own, Elsa led the way through the halls of the castle. The redhead on the other end of her hand was racing to catch up with her, impeded by the restrictive nature of her dress. "Father and mother should be back within a few days, right?"

"That is correct, Anna. I am sure the talks went smoothly and both kingdoms have been backed down from war." Rounding a corner, she caught her younger sister as she stumbled, righting her before continuing down the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"Here!" Her declaration came right as they passed under an archway into the gardens, revealing a wide array of colors emanating from the flowers that were in bloom.

Chuckling quietly, Anna nudged her forward. "You spend far too much time in here as is, sister."

"It makes me feel at peace." Elsa pulled her further inward, laughing as she descended the steps and caught the redhead after a small jump, spinning her around and setting her feet down on the soft grass. "My powers.. It is like I have a storm inside that never calms, always swirling and begging to be released. It does not feel so strong here, and is dulled when I look upon mother's flowers."

The smile that stretched the freckled cheeks was worth admitting her insecurity, as was the way the teal eyes scanned the garden before setting upon her. "We should have lunch out here today."

"I would love that!" A fluttering sensation filled her stomach, and she was left to grin like a fool at the other girl. _Why am I getting butterflies? This is my sister I am talking to! _Despite the chastising thought, she could not deny how good it felt, nor the feeling of disappointment when Anna slipped away to run inside, shouting back something about finding the cooks. Shaking her head at the actions of her younger sister, Elsa turned back towards the garden.

Amidst a scintillating sea of deep reds and purples, along with bright yellows and blues, sat a single white flower. It had bloomed in the middle of the entire arrangement, on the far side of the greenery from her. Drawn towards the strange blossom, she stepped over the stones that were laid in a path, relishing the feeling of grass bending beneath her boots and providing a cushion. When she reached the halfway point, a quiet voice sounded out behind her. "Princess Elsa."

"What is it?" Turning back around, she quirked one brow, seeing her mother's handmaiden standing beneath the archway. The servant was clutching a piece of parchment between her hands, and even from here she could see the subtle shaking of the appendages. More noticable than that, was the unusually stoic expression set in the portly woman's features, and that no answer was forthcoming. "Gerda, what is it?"

"The King and Queen, your highness. Their ship sailed from Corona, but was lost in a storm near Weselton. And it is presumed that-"

"..No." The word slipped from her lips, unbidden but uncaring of her wishes as every attempt to conceal her emotions was smashed to pieces, and she stumbled. Fingers brushed against her face, as if she sought to hide her vision with her palms, as if that would wipe away this revelation. The woman bearing the news took a step down the stone steps towards her. "Leave me."

"Princess-"

"Leave me!" The panicked shriek was enough to break Gerda's mask as well, and tears trickled down both of the handmaiden's round cheeks. But the woman bowed and consented to her request, scurrying away.

Elsa felt her lashes become heavy as she turned back towards that single white flower, the life that had bloomed on the same day she was informed of her parents death. Tears welled up before spilling forward as she staggered towards it, tripping over a stone as she neared. In the back of her mind, she was aware of the cut that was showing through a rip in her pants, set on her knee, but in her present state she did not feel that pain. There was only the grip of cold upon her heart, crushing down until agony was all that she could sense.

Stretching a trembling hand towards the flower, she let her fingers trace the tip of the fragile petals. Frost appeared along the surface of the blossom, and it began to wilt immediately, its life snuffed out by the simplest contact with her. The chill of winter quickly stole the last of its breath, leaving behind nothing but a shriveled mass that hung on the end of a flimsy stem. It was the last break in the dam holding back her tears, and Elsa began to sob in earnest as she let her head fall into her hands, feeling tears fall from her lashes and trail down bare arms before they froze to her skin.

"..Elsa?" Anna's voice shattered the world she was inhabiting, and she spun around to regard her younger sister. The garden that had been in full bloom was now covered in white, a layer of snow that hung on every petal and leaf in sight. The life began to fall from the trees as the temperature continued to plummet, and in the wake of her powers there was nothing left but death.

* * *

Anna stepped up to the door hestitantly. The last few times she had tried to approach her sister, she had been met with harsh words or a frozen doorknob. But she was not about to let that deter her today. Her older sister needed her, and she needed Elsa. Raising a hand, she closed her fingers slowly before knocking it against the wood three times in quick succession. "Elsa. The funeral is going to start soon." No answer came in the few moments that she sat there, staring at the snowflake patterns evident upon the portal. "..Elsa?"

Gripping the knob and twisting it, she pushed the door inward until it collided with something solid, leaving just enough space for her to slip through. Stepping into the room was like walking into a nightmare, with ice covering the walls and spikes dangling from the ceiling and jutting up from the floor in the strangest angles imaginable. She picked her way through the scene, slipping on one of the larger spikes as she crossed it and having to catch herself before standing again. Sniffles could be heard from the far side of the room, and after a few moments of transversing the war torn room, she could see the shuddering form of her sister. "Elsa."

Wild eyes shot up to regard her, cerulean colored, wide with fear, and puffy from the sobbing that had been taking place for what she could only guess was some time now. The blonde woman jumped to her feet and held up both hands as if to block her from any further passage. "No, Anna, you have to go. I do not want to hurt you!"

"No.. I am not leaving without you, Elsa."

Her older sister tried to escape by stepping over one of the spikes protruding from the floor, but a table stopped her as she ran into it, jostling its contents off of the frosted wooden surface and to the ground. Something shattered and caused Anna to wince as she followed, trying to ignore the rapid rising and falling of the blonde's chest as she began to hyperventilate. Elsa looked as if she was unable to properly form words, scared as she was and shaking her head to and fro like a jester playing at lunacy.

Anna did the only thing that made sense to her in that moment, she reached out and took the hands of the woman that was attempting to retreat from her. Sky blue eyes were hidden behind lids that were clenched closed, and quick breaths became held as if her sister expected an icicle to shoot out and pierce her heart right were she stood. The change from cold to warmth was slow at first, growing until one eye slid open and regarded her, obviously surprised to find her unharmed.

Donning an encouraging smile, she nodded to the blonde, and Elsa collapsed into her with renewed tears. "I do not want to be Queen, Anna!" Each word came out choked in between sharp intakes of breath. "And I do not want this curse, I just want to be normal!"

Pulling away, she gripped the pale hands in her own, squeezing gently. "It is not a curse, it is a gift."

Sniffling, Elsa's eyes rolled in such a sassy manner than she could not help but chuckle softly. "You are the only one who believes that."

A sad smile found its way to her lips in the light of how much her sister was suffering, but Anna gave a nod nonetheless. "I guess I just know better, then."

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Started listening to "Signs" by Bloc Party(Also the Saycet Remix of that song) while working on the outline for part three, and I got in a mood to write this, hence the quick posting. Anyway, let me know what you guys think of it. I've read a few other fics that cover their parents' deaths, but none of them ever seem to do Elsa's reaction justice. I hope I did. Also, got the highest vistor count ever in one day for my fanfics yesterday with chapter 8. Thank you all! -Fox**

**StormBreeze: Phew, glad you liked the fights. I was a little concerned they were not up to the standards set in previous chapters. And yes, hungover Anna was cute. Elsa and Anna are just cute together. I was not a big supporter of this ship to begin with, but it has really grown on me! Oooh man, Elsa is just a fun character to write. She is kind and warm, but when she wants to be she can really dish out the verbal pain(And you know.. kill people, but still)**

**UnsightlyViewings: Like I said above, I'm really glad you guys liked the fights. It gives me a lot of hope that you think they are getting better, too! In light of the fact you don't generally review more than once, I have to say I am honored my story has gotten your attention. Thank you for being so awesome!**

**Guest: THIS MEMORY! Technically, Anna is just remembering approaching Elsa's room to get her for the King and Queen's funeral, but it is the other scenes that make that memory powerful, I think. Sorry about the cliff hanger, but at least it was not a long wait! Also I needed to note the time this was occuring in relation to the present times. Sorry about that!**


	11. Chapter 10 - Common Folk

**Author's Note: What was up with the low views of chapter 9? Was it because I posted it so soon after 8? Who knows.. anyway, enjoy the read! -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part I: Chapter 10

**-Common Folk-**

_**The Inferno, Arendelle Harbor**_

_**Day Two of the Solstice Celebration**_

Kristoff watched the ice slowly dissipate from the air. It had been shining in the light of day, the symbol of Spades, the mark of the Knight-Sorceress of Arendelle. And he felt glad to have seen such beauty. It was crafted as if a dozen of the most skilled carvers had slaved upon its form for weeks without end, conjured from a moment of thought in Elsa's mind. He found himself wishing he had been in the town square, and not leaning on the rail of the ship that he had sailed upon from his homeland. "She appears to be in control of her powers."

The words, spoken from behind him, came in a voice that was a smooth as velvet and subtle as sin. His brother, Hans, stepped up to the railing, a worried eye fixed on where the creation had been suspended in the air. "Yet if all she can do is make ice sculptures, there is not much to be afraid of. Tell me, little brother, how comes your plan of wooing Queen Anna?"

"Not well." Kristoff admitted his failure with a grimace, recalling the harsh words the Queen's knight had bit him with that morning. "Lady Elsa is determined to undermine any effort from our family."

His brother gave a shrug of his shoulders before turning to lean back against the wooden railing, laughing quietly. "Perhaps it is as Everard suggested. She might truly desire her sister for herself." Making a disgusted noise that caught in his throat, the redheaded man shook his head, his features contorting at the thought. "Sickening and immoral. A woman like her is not fit to bear titles, nor royal blood."

Kristoff kept silent, giving neither his agreement nor refuting the statement as he watched the crowds of people of Arendelle churning to get a look at their beloved royalty. After a long minute of silence between the two of them, he asked the question that had been at the forefront of his thoughts since his encounter with Elsa that morning. "Why are tensions so high between our kingdoms?"

Letting out a laugh that was loud enough to draw the attention of the deckhands working upon the vessel, Hans tossed a glance in his direction that could only be described as condescending, as if the answer was obvious and the fact he did not know made him less worthy in his brother's eyes. "Do you truly not know? _Lady _Elsa suspects that Everard had a hand in the war between Mekrinon and her uncle's kingdom of Corona."

The emphasis the redhead put upon the knight's title was accompanied by the foul manner in which Hans spat the word from his mouth, and Kristoff frowned at the other man's tone. He wanted desperately to dismiss the pride that was nearly foaming from his brother's mouth, to not acknowledge the way the green eyes lit up from the discussion. "Did he?"

"Our brother, a puppet master? Ha!" Hans shook his head, chuckling. This laugh was different from the others in many ways. The most apparent was the way it was drawn out, low and carrying a dangerous note that hardly registered to his ears. "No. It was my hand up Draos' back, and that foolish brute must have given Elsa an inkling of my involvement."

* * *

Elsa felt giddiness take over when the roar of applause resumed after her creation faded. The giant spade slowly fell into snowflakes that dropped toward the ground, melting in the hot summer sun before they made landfall. Glancing about at the cheering crowd, she was deafened by the response, but her heart soared within her chest. For a few moments, she was not the weapon that the world was supposed to think she was. She was a young woman, still bound to the beat of life that flowed within the innocent and idealistic. She was happy, basking in the liberty that came with exposing yourself to an audience and finding only acceptance.

Her gaze fell upon the girl that stood before her. The black bodice, its face carrying a design of blossoming flowers, clung to the petite form of her sister. Off the shoulder sleeves, a light shade of green and see through, hung off of the slim arms and revealed skin that was littered with freckles. An olive green skirt covered the lower half of the lithe body, hiding the legs that were surely straining the tights that the girl wore. Tracing the lines of Anna's neck as she continued her examination, she drank in the sight of the cheeks that were pulled back into a wide grin. Above the smile sat two wide, teal eyes that were aglow with excitement and happiness. More importantly, she could see the love within the ocean-colored orbs, and could feel it radiating out and scouring the chill that ran through her veins. "That was beautiful, Elsa."

Loud enough that she could hear her sister over the din of the crowd around them, the voice still carried a softness to it as it washed over her. "I have only dared to dream of such a moment.." Her own response brought on a feeling of surprise, having held such hopeful thoughts in for so long that even she was unaware of them. "Where I can be who I am, and not be afraid of them hating me."

It seemed impossible, but Anna's grin grew even wider as she approached, taking Elsa's hands in her own and squeezing tightly. "See? It is a gift." Her younger sister continued moving forward, pulling her in at the same time until their foreheads bumped against one another, eliciting a giggle that escaped her lips. "And you deserve to share it with the world, to show them your beauty."

Elsa blinked, pulling back an inch to stare at the younger woman, who was grinning like a playful fox. Words that usually came from her in a string of eloquence were left stuttering in the back of her mind as she peered through the bangs that had fallen from their position behind an ear. "M-my beauty?" There was something different about the way Anna had called her beautiful, a cadence that should have been reserved for a conversation much more private than the one they were conducting.

"Do not play coy, Elsa." Anna leaned her head back and let out a laugh, the lilt of which tore the gazes of the nearby crowd away from whatever activity had held their attention a second before. "Yes, your beauty. You are simply ravishing, and you can not stand there and tell me you have not noticed."

"But, I.." Falling over her own intentions, her words fell into sounds of exasperation and over stimulation, left completely and literally speechless by the candid way her sister was speaking with her. It was almost as if the younger woman was attempting to court her, employing such flattery, but that could not be. Elsa's mind, its thoughts racing down an infinite track at a speed she could not begin to comprehend, slammed to a sudden and violent stop. All passageways were jammed as she refused any whimsical idea of hope to enter her perceptions. By the time she recovered from such a jarring state of denial, Anna had turned away, and was joining hands with one of the commoners.

Somewhere within her compromised senses, she deduced that the audience had begun singing and instruments had been struck up. She understood that the young Queen was getting pulled away into a circle of dancing, but she was unprepared when the redhead reached and grasped her hand, yanking her forward and tearing her from the refuge of reasoning.

* * *

"Commoners.." The patronizing tone was accompanied with a scoff as Hans shook his head at the display, the venom so apparent in his voice that Kristoff was surprised none actually dripped from his brother's mouth. They were still aboard the Inferno, watching the cheering devolve into a frenzy of dancing, with the Queen and her knight at the center of it all.

Kristoff let a small smile find its way to his lips, despite the reaction from the redheaded man standing next to him. "Do you truly despise happiness so much? It is a party."

"Not happiness. Just those who are.." His brother seemed to search for a long moment for the correct word, settling on one as a malicious grin stretched his lips. "Lesser." Shaking his head, he looked back towards the town square, the negativity of the other bringing the mood down quickly. "You should return to the castle for the ball tonight, accept the hospitality of our hosts. Everard should be here on the morrow, and he will expect you to be in place."

Pushing off of the railing, Kristoff gave a stiff bow to the elder brother before moving to the walkway. "I will not fail you, brother."

A dark chuckle followed him as he began to depart the ship. "Oh it is not I who you should concern yourself with, little brother, but our King. Everard is not known for a tempered rage."

* * *

**Author's Note: So this chapter is short, and it took a week to write. I feel as if I owe an explanation for that.. Well, for starters, this chapter was going to be short either way(tiny outline), but the week thing is completely my fault. I recently got the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Remaster, and have been playing the everliving out of that, and when I felt like writing, I've been working on the outlines for parts three and four. I also wrote a one-shot to keep myself from burning out on this fic, which worked well.. Anyway, sorry to my readers, and thank you all for your continued support(44 Follows is nice to see!). -Fox**

**StormBreeze: Oh man the suspended snow.. I knew I would miss something with how fast I wrote that chapter! I'm glad you liked it though, I wanted to show that Elsa's view of her powers is so completely warped from in the film. In my story, whenever she uses her powers, all she sees is death and destruction, until the moment in chapter 8 and this one where she is celebrated because of her powers.. Best of luck writing your fic(or two) as well, but you seem to have what you are aiming for figured out, so I'll bet that it'll be okay!**

**UnsightlyViewings: Hope that bit of fluff eased the hurt abit. Writing that chapter tore at a few heartstrings, I won't lie. Music helped too, but crushing a character like Elsa feels.. Ugh. Thank you for your continued reviews, I love them!**

**Hermanadi: Well Anna is a good fighter. She can withstand Elsa longer than most, who I have established as an amazing swordswoman, but she isn't quite THAT good. At least.. not yet.**


	12. Chapter 11 - Desires

**Author's Note: Line to push the words down so the chapter isn't pushed to the left.**

* * *

Part I: Chapter 11

**-Desires-**

_**The Queen's Chambers, Arendelle Castle**_

_**Day Three of the Solstice Celebration**_

Sleep had been a tricky proposition. Plagued by nightmares for most of the waning hours, Elsa had only gotten a few peaceful moments of rest. Even in the light of the freshly risen sun, she could not shake the wary feeling that had been brought on by her dreams, nor the suspicion that something foul was waiting on the horizon and around every corner.

Elsa drew in a long breath, shaking loose the paranoid thoughts before bringing her closed fist against the wood of the Queen's chambers. Instead of producing a knocking sound like she had intended, the door swung inward, having already been opened previous to her arrival. Lowering her hand, she shrugged as she strode into the room and announced herself. "You sent for me, An-.." Her words caught in her throat as she made it far enough into the room to spot her sister, who was standing near the large closet wearing nothing but her lower undergarments. "-na?"

"You are here. Good!" The younger woman did not seem to notice the furious blush that was suddenly burning across her cheeks as she stumbled back against a wooden table near to where she had entered. "What do you think I should wear tonight?"

_Freckles. _Elsa blanched at her own thought, feeling the heat begin to fill her chest as Anna turned away and began shifting her weight from foot to foot in a way that caused certain areas to gently bounce. "A suit, instead of a dress." Blurting out the first thought that managed its way into her overloading brain did the trick, as the redhead nodded and began to look through her assortment of clothing. It left her to find a seat in a nearby chair and hurriedly bury her face behind the pages of a book, forcing herself to concentrate on the words upon the paper, and not what was happening in the room around her.

After a series of grunts and more than a few noises of alarm during the time Anna was pulling trousers over her legs and got one foot stuck, her sister's voice drew her attention from the distraction. "How do I look?" Glancing up, she was unprepared for how fetching the other woman looked in a suit, and the shock brought her to her feet. She had seen her little sister in the clothes that she had borrowed her for training, but dressed in a masculine design that was tailored for her body, Anna looked stunning.

Dark gray trousers had been pulled over the younger woman's legs, hugging to the form in a way that made a lump grow in Elsa's throat as she slid her eyes upwards. A black shirt was buttoned up far enough to show enough cleavage that it fell in a valley between dressing conservatively and provocatively, with a cravat dyed the color of a midnight sky tied about her neck. The jacket, with tails long enough that they reached just past her sister's rear, was a royal blue shade, adorned with a white sash across her chest.

"Y-you look handsome. A good handsome, though. Beautiful, I mean beautiful. In a strong way, more akin to a well-crafted sword than a flower." Realizing that she was rambling, Elsa closed her mouth and looked down at her hands, which were wringing against each other in light of the awkward pause in the conversation. Taking a deep breath and raising her gaze back to the Queen, she donned a small smile. "You look like father, Anna. Regal and worthy of respect, and it looks good. All that is missing is the ceremonial sword."

Her lighthearted suggestion brought a scoff that broke the grin the redhead had been wearing in the aftermath of her rant, and Anna shook her head. "I am not wearing a sword."

"Yes, you are." Even in the face of her clumsy handling on the situation of finding her own sister half nude, she could not fully escape the grasp of her earlier thoughts, and the tiny nudging voice in her head that told her Anna being armed was a argument worth fighting.

"No, I am not. And that is final." Unlike Elsa, her little sister's voice never lost the tinge of playfulness to it, and her lips remained in a teasing grin. "I will not make it seem like I feel unsafe at my own party."

"A dagger, then." She reached down to unbuckle the weapon that was fastened to her own thigh, the small knife that had been a gift from her Aunt and Uncle in return for her part in saving their kingdom. "For tradition's sake?"

Anna gave a dirty look before she raised her right foot, placing it upon a chair near the closet. "So long as you do the honors." Clearing her throat, Elsa donned a meek smile and moved forward, her hands betraying her own nervousness by shaking for a moment as she wrapped the first belt around the thigh. The nerve endings on her fingertips tingled when they brushed against Anna's muscles, and for the first time she was subjected to just how much her sister had changed since they had begun training.

Anna had looked good in her borrowed trousers, and she had gotten a small sense of satisfaction at the other woman wearing her clothes, but those had not given the amount of definition present in the long legs justice. Lost in her admiration, her fingers fumbled with the second strap and let it fall away, causing the young Queen to giggle quietly. "Having trouble?"

Elsa let her eyes trail up the lithe form to where the teal eyes sparkled mischievously, and an alluring grin awaited her. There was nothing held back in the smoldering expression, in the playful way that her little sister was obviously toying with her. Returning her attention to the sheathed weapon, she finished pulling the last belt through its buckle and tightening it. "There, that will do." She retreated quickly from the other woman, her mind not failing her for the first time today as she grasped wildly for an excuse. "If you will excuse me, I need to go review the guard schedule with.. Nacen."

"Wait, Elsa!" Anna's voice reached her as she turned to flee from the room, barely able to contain herself from running as she did. The moment she was clear of her sister's sight, she started moving quicker by skipping two of the steps at a time, making it all the way to the art gallery before ducking in and slamming her back against the wall. It was only then that she found she was panting, her chest rising and falling in a haze of panic that resulted from the situation she had just been in. _Conceal it. Anna is your sister. You can not have feelings for your sister, even if she does have them for you._

That single thought put a wall in front of all other processes running through her mind, slamming everything into one big pile of what-ifs that did little more than freeze her to the wall she was now using to support herself. _She has been teasing me a large amount of late.. No. Anna is just being Anna. Sweet, innocent, and playful. Too pure to harbor such thoughts, unlike me._

* * *

It was still far from noon when Elsa sat down on the stone bench present within the royal gardens. Aside from it being one of her regular morning rituals, it was also one of the only places that could truly relax her. The trees and flowers there seemed to have forgiven the flash winter she had forced upon them five years ago, allowing her comfort in the days when she was upset or feeling particularly self loathing. All but one of the plants had regrown in the years since she was told that her parents would not return, and the peaceful feeling that calmed the storm inside her had returned with them.

Pulling the cork from the flask of water she was holding, she placed the point of her sword against the soft earth, laying the hilt against her leg gently. She handled the weapon with the manner of a mother caring for a child, running the pad of her index finger along its edge and feeling each of the dents evident in the folded steel. She had replaced the hilt after her return from Corona, but had kept the leather wrapping that had formed to her hand in the war, as well as the simple blade. It would have been an easy matter to have a new sword crafted that could have borne her insignia and been made from enchanted metals, but there was a kinship she felt with this one.

Pouring the water down the length of the blade, she took a soft cloth and wiped down the reflective face, causing it to shine in the soft morning sun. A flash of white caught her eyes in the distorted mirror, which in turn drew her gaze to the original source of the image. Elsa felt a quiet breath of surprise escape from between parted lips as she saw it, the flower that had bloomed only once before, on the day of her mother and father's deaths. She had thought it lost to the chill she had inflicted upon its structure in the midst of her grief back then, but here it was. The petals were still closed upon themselves, indicating that it was still early into its life.

Even as she slid along the stone of the seat beneath her to approach the bud, Elsa heard another person joining her in the garden, the soft footfalls drawing her gaze to a man who gave a short bow of his head. "Forgive me, I did not realize that someone would be here."

"Prince Hans." She fought to keep the edge out of her voice as she placed the tip of the sword to its sheath, sliding the blade into the soft leather covering in one fluid motion. "I am here every morning."

The inflection of her voice informed the man that she knew he had come looking for her, expecting her to be where she had been every morning for years. How he found out about it was not a hard guess. Nobles gossiped on any subject ranging from the weather to the sexual affairs of their peers, and apparently the routines of Arendelle's royalty. Hans let out a refined chuckle, the kind that would melt the heart of a simple lady and allow him to woo her, but it only caused Elsa's eyes to narrow as he spoke. _To the point, Prince. _"I know you do not look too fondly upon my brothers.. In truth, I can not blame you. Everard is a reckless troublemaker, and Kristoff is prone to over-sentimentality."

Paying close attention to his words, Elsa let her mind handle that task as her eyes took in the man's morning attire. Gone was the elaborate and fanciful suits that he wore in the evenings, leaving only a simple pair of brown trousers and a high collared shirt that she was surprised to find did not sport golden buttons. Everything about him seemed calculated to her, from the way he had supposedly stumbled upon her in the garden, to the three buttons that were left undone at the top of his navy blue shirt. It was a manufactured ease that did little but cause her further annoyance and unease as he continued. "And it is my hope that your feelings for them will not sour our.. Relationship."

_Bold, is he not? _Pushing off of the bench with one hand, Elsa occupied the silence by laughing quietly at her own thought. Giving a sigh, she pulled her gaze away from the white flower and back to the Prince. "Please, be frank with me. My temper is far too short today for subtlety."

Hans, to his credit, did not seem to be offended by her candid speech, instead bowing ever so slightly at the waist. "I understand." The man moved past her, walking toward one of the many trees that littered the courtyard. "King Everard can charm the pants off of any minor noblewoman, married or no. But my brother lacks the patience and cunning for the game of political intrigue." Trailing his fingers along one of the pink blossoms hanging from a low branch, the man's voice grew quiet. "That, is left to me."

Raising an eyebrow, Elsa took a step forward. "What are you looking to gain from me?"

"Only respect." The Prince turned to face her, his lips stretched into a kind smile that did not touch the cold, green eyes that ran over her form. She could not help but feel like an object on display when he looked at her like that, as if he were measuring her worth to the value of his time. "The Southern Isles have been long without any serious allies, as Everard has drove them away one by one with his lack of interest in the world outside his own power. But I am changing that, and I wish to embrace Arendelle as a friend and begin our trading reform."

"This.." Glancing away, she inhaled a deep breath and shook her head. The motion caused her bangs to fall from their placement and cloud the edges of her vision, leading her to bring a hand up and swipe them away. "Is a matter best discussed with the Queen."

"Please, Elsa, you said you wished to speak frankly. Let us not insult one another by feigning stupidity." Hans stepped closer to her, drawing himself up to a height that was a full head taller than her own. It was an imposing move, one that set the advantage firmly in his hands. "We both rule our respective kingdoms while the figurehead bears the crown, it is no secret. But I have plans for my kingdom, for my people, and you would benefit in being by my side."

_So that is what you ask of me.. _"I will support it, but the decision is left to Anna." Tearing her eyes away from the piercing gaze he was attempting to force upon her, Elsa moved towards the door that led back into the castle. As she neared the stone steps, she paused and turned to face the Prince, this time making no attempt to mask the open contempt she felt for the man. "Unlike you, I understand the value of an opinion untainted by thoughts of political gain. And my Queen rules, I am but a Knight."

* * *

The day progressed much more quickly after her meeting with the Southern Prince, with the suns rise reaching its midday peak by the time she had made her way out of the castle and into the town square. Hans' demeanor had done little to ease the cautious feeling her nightmares had imparted upon her, and so she found herself mentally running a checklist through the guards who were posted to give a constant view upon the guests. It was a task better left for someone under her station, but the twisting in her gut told her that it was something to look into with her own eyes.

"Expecting trouble, are we?"

Caesten seemed to appear at her side from the crowd that was parting around her. The commoners had always resumed the festivities earlier than the nobles would, and the smell of alcohol was already heavy upon the air, leaving the entire town abuzz with activity that was slowing the completion of her personal chores. Elsa gave a shrug of her shoulders, turning her form only a little to address her friend. "It never hurts to be careful."

"What is really going on?" The old soldier's voice was lower than before, and filled with a tone of concern instead of one of friendly teasing.

"What do you mean?"

The man did not answer until they were both standing at the steps that led down into the actual harbor. "I have not seen you this tense since the ship to Corona, in the minutes before we landed upon her shores."

She allowed her eyes to roam freely over the many vessels that had gathered for the celebration, now numbering an amount closer to insanity than she cared to count. White sails billowed in the breeze, and wooden planks creaked as each wave caused the ships to shift. "I have a feeling that trouble is coming." Elsa laughed, more at her own actions than anything else. "I even made Anna wear a dagger.. Told her it was tradition."

Caesten let out a quiet chuckle as she opened up to him. "A little caution can go a long way. Though I doubt any of the party goers would be brash enough to attack the Queen protected by the Knight of Spades."

Smirking at the use of her title, she glanced over at the man, at the way he wore dark circles under his blue eyes that seemed to have grown in the two years since they had parted. "If people always chose the intelligent path, soldiers like us would never have to fight in wars." Sharing the laugh this time, Elsa covered her mouth as the joking nature dissipated, and her thoughts returning to the subject of her sister's safety. "I think I may double the guards present, to know when there is trouble before it even appears."

"There is such a thing as being overly cautious, yes?"

"Where Anna is concerned? There is no such thing." Her mind brought forth the image of the redheaded Queen who had been practically displaying a bare back covered in freckles to her only a few hours earlier, prompting her to reach up and rub rough circles into both of her temples. _Get through tonight, take it out on the training grounds tomorrow. This blasted party is throwing everything out of place, and where it all falls is anyone's guess._

* * *

Afternoon came quickly, and with it, the nobles began the party anew for the third straight night of the celebration. Anna was spun by the slim arms of the delicate Baron Adams, a minor lordling who was a year younger than her, and not bearing the most interesting of personalities. But, she played her part of a dutiful and attentive Queen, nodding and laughing when she received the subtle cues to. At the end of another spin, she caught sight of narrowed eyes, the fierce look in the sky blue irises giving her pause and distracting her from the conversation. "-in your attire, even if it is made for a male."

Smiling at what she chose to assume was a compliment, she pulled away from the dance position. "Excuse me, Baron." Dodging past the couples that crowded the ballroom floor, she marched her way over to where Elsa was leaning against a pillar. Her knight was dressed in the same armor as she usually wore, its shine doing little to impress past the anger she was feeling at the moment, and the way her sister was pretending to be interested in something across the room was not helping. "Is there a problem?"

The beautiful summer eyes closed and opened all in the breath of a moment before they settled upon her, wide with feigned surprise at her presence. "There is no problem that I know of."

"Yes, there is." Anna's voice came out much lower than she had meant it to, closer to a growl than anything else. "You have been trying to slay every man who has danced with me with your glares all night." Elsa scoffed, dismissing her concern and beginning to turn away. She did not allow the older woman to leave, instead grabbing her by the arm and leading the way to a side room. It drew the attention of many at the party, and she could feel their curious gazes following her before she closed the door to the main hall, shutting them off from the outsiders.

Casting a glance towards the wide doors on the other end of the hall they now resided in, she made sure they were closed before returning her concentration to the task at hand. She took a moment to gather her thoughts, and her courage, as her sister looked at her and silently demanded an answer for her behavior. Consciously, she stopped her hands from wringing and turned on the blonde woman, puffing up her chest and tilting her chin up to convey the power she needed to take this chance. "Why do you not admit what you are feeling for me?"

"I.." Elsa stammered for an answer, backing away as she advanced, until the wall prevented any further movement. Trapped, and with all cards about to be laid upon the table, it seemed as if her older sister was finally willing to discuss what had been happening between them for months, perhaps even years. "How..?"

_Here goes everything. _She found that nervousness was not as prevalent as she had thought it would be, but the fluttering in her gut picked up pace as she opened her mouth. "I know. I have known for a long time, and it is okay, Elsa."

She tried her best to convey understanding and reciprocation through her voice, moving even closer to the knight who seemed to be near paralyzed with fear. "..No."

"You do not have to hide anymore. I am tired of skirting around it, tired of playing games." Anna's heart began to beat inside her chest with a growing volume as she pressed against the metal breastplate that covered the blonde's torso.

"We.. Can't." The words seemed to be forced out from between the pale lips, and the way the half-lidded eyes were affixed to her own mouth only served to spur her further onward, toward what she desired.

Anna let out a breathy laugh, an expression of mirth that fit the charged atmosphere between them. She slid a hand up the smooth metal cuirass, feeling the carved emblem of a Spade pass under her palm before she was able to hook her fingers over the top of the armor and pull the older woman down towards her. The uncertainty was still written upon Elsa's face as she advanced, but the bright eyes finally closing in acceptance. "I am the Queen, I can do what I want."

Their lips were as close as they could be without actually touching, and just as she began to slide her own eyelids closed to truly savor what was about to happen, she saw the shocking blue irises jolt open and felt the older woman pull back. "No, you can not."

Pulling back in surprise, Anna felt her mouth fall open in surprise before she summoned up the will necessary to speak. "This is what we both desire, Elsa. Why-?"

"Enough, Anna!" The vehement way that her sister spoke her name arrested all attention in an instant, and silenced her own objections. "You accepted the burden of rule, and it has been an easy burden for these past few years. But it is time for you to grow up. You must learn that the things you desire must be sacrificed in order to do your duty to the kingdom." The words packed a punch that caused her to release the knight she still held in her grasp, stumbling back as an even greater attack was voiced. "You must be wed and bear an heir to continue the royal line. We can not have.. This."

Of all that she had expected from confronting her sister about the feelings she was now sure they both shared, Anna had not anticipated this as one of them. Elsa could have run away, could have simply said that she did not feel the same, but the expression upon the blonde's face was not fear, or anger. It was just cold, uncaring, and focused entirely upon the ideal that their father had instilled into the woman who was originally meant to be Queen. _But she was never this devoted to duty.. Was she? _Her heart seemed to have stopped its frenzy, and what replaced its beat was only pain. It must have registered upon her face, as she saw the hardness slip from her sister's expression, saw the apologetic look that was rising to take its place, but it was far too late. The cards had been dealt, and now she knew where Elsa's heart truly lay.

Anna turned and ran.

* * *

"Anna, wait!" Elsa's call was unanswered as the redhead disappeared through the doors on the opposite end of the hall from where they had entered, leaving her alone and gasping as she felt her stomach and heart tried to tear themselves into knots inside her chest. She fell against a nearby table, feeling the wooden corner scratch the skin on her ungloved palm. Everything she had desired, everything she had quietly prayed for in the twilight hours of each day since she had returned from the war in Corona and Mekrinon, had been presented to her.

She could have seized it all, all of Anna's love that extended past sisterly and into that strange zone that her feelings for the younger woman fell into. She could have experienced what it was like to kiss those red lips, to partake in the taste of her little sister. Things she should not have wanted so badly, and things she had rightly refused. All because of a memory. _'Conceal your emotions, and put your duty to the kingdom above all else.' _They were among the last words her father had spoken to her, and the mantra that she had labored to live by in all the days since his passing.

_Why? _The thought was intrusive, at war with her usual state of mind. _Why would you give all that up on the words of a man who is no longer here for you to impress? _Attempts to rationalize her actions failed against a rising tide of emotion, an amalgamation of a desire to be happy, and to love freely; To feel again, after so many years of forcing it all down. It was much like the first time her power had been revealed, outside the gates of Corona's capital. They were unstoppable, these repressed feelings. Even though they had been surfacing at a steady rate in the past few days, it was becoming unbearable to hold them in anymore, especially after the revelation that Anna felt the same.

She felt like she was going to burst, and knew that she had to do something, do anything to relieve this pressure. Turning to face the door Anna had exited, she pushed off of the table and sprinted after her little sister. Barely managing to turn the handle before smashing into the wooden portal, she flew into the hallway outside of the one she had been in, knowing exactly where the other woman had fled. Attempts to dredge up what she would say were unsuccessful as she raced through the halls of the castle, and time was up before she had even begun.

"My Lady! Oh, Lady Elsa!" It was Gerda, Anna's handmaiden, who was waving frantically as she slowed to a stop just outside of the Queen's chambers. "The Queen ran past me and locked the door, is something the matter? Did something happen?"

Taking in a breath to replace what she had lost in the hurry to get her, Elsa stepped forward and stared at the closed door, at the floral patterns that had been carefully carved into its face. "We had a fight.. I will speak with her, please return to the party and ensure that the ballroom is empty by midnight, yes?" The servant woman looked as if she might protest for a moment, before giving a helpless nod and walking past, headed down towards where the gathered nobles still danced and drank.

Watching the handmaiden depart, Elsa took a moment before turning to face the door, raising a fist to knock against it. Her mind noted the irony in such a situation, of the many times she had shut her sister out due to grief or because her powers had been acting up that particular day, and now she was on the other side. It was not a pleasant feeling as her coiled fingers collided with the wood three times, each one causing a hollow sound to fill the halls. "..Anna?"

She waited a long time, perhaps a minute or two, with no answer forthcoming. A sigh was accompanied with a self-deprecating laugh as she turned and leaned her back against the door. "I would not open it either.." Causing the muscles in her legs to slowly relax, she lowered herself to the floor before letting her head fall back against the wooden portal.

She resolved to staying here, right in this spot, until Anna opened the door and allowed her to explain herself. To tell the woman she had loved for years that a moment of memories had guided her hand in a situation she had wanted nothing more than to touch their lips together, to truly bare her soul to the other and take any judgment her sister saw fit. The only noise that came from the room was the occasional sound of a body shifting atop the large bed within, the frames creaking with the movement.

And Anna did not move to let her in, to let her explain. There was nothing to do but wait, and Elsa felt the minutes beginning to slip by at an agonizing pace that tore at her mind and forced her to think of something to fill the void. Raising her left hand above the other, she conjured a snowflake large enough to fit into the palm of her gloved hand, its appearance at first white and jagged. The unrefined nature of the crystalline structure began to wear down as she forced it to bend to her will, to the rampaging waves of emotion emanating from her.

When she was finished, she was left with a relatively simple design. It was a snowflake that turned a myriad of colors ranging from green to purple, depending on how it was caught in the light. _There. _Setting it on the ground next to her, Elsa wrapped her arms around the tops of her knees and laid her forehead against them, staring at what she had crafted through the tangled mass of her own limbs. _A present for Anna.. For when I beg her forgiveness._

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm such a tease. Am I a tease? So... We have only a few chapters left in Part I of the story, and are quickly approaching the beginning of what the prologue foretold. "How long will the evil Fox torture his readers without an answer to how this all ends?" Well, if I have my way, a long time. Seriously note: if you skipped over my warnings at the beginning, you should get out now. It is going to get dark, and bloody. On a brighter note: 49 follows.. I love you guys! Hope you all enjoyed the read, I certainly enjoyed writing it! Also, drop a review if you have any thoughts on this story and where it is going, I love reading them. -Foxinstrazt**

**UnsightlyViewings: Hopefully this chapter's length sort of made up for the last one, and I thank you for your continued support despite the delays I'm now taking. I haven't been wasting too much time, as I've been working on the outlines for parts three and four(and kind of five), and the chapters for the next part. And you may want to smash Hans' face a bit more by the time this story is over... Maybe.**

**Guest: Thank you! I wonder if you are the same guest that left a review on Resolve? If so, thank you again, and if not, you're still awesome!**

**StormBreeze: Hehe, Kristoff and Hans as brothers is probably one of my favorite choices for this fic so far, as both have such different personalities in the movies and in this story. Even though it is an AU, I've tried to keep Hans power hungry ways, and Kristoff's more kind-hearted ways apparent. Make no mistake though, they are both Southern Isles Princes, and as such have hearts of ice.(Pun a little bit intended). Anywho, thank you for your support with this story(And all my regular reviewers and readers), it means a ton to me!**


	13. Chapter 12 - Night Has Fallen

**Author's Note: This chapter concludes Part I: The Knight of Spades, and it is pretty long, so I'll let you guys get to it. -Foxinstrazt Update(5/18): Special thanks to Hermanadi for pointing out a couple typos, they have been fixed!**

* * *

Part I: Chapter 12

**-Night Has Fallen-**

_**The Queen's Chambers, Arendelle Castle**_

_**Day Four of the Solstice Celebration**_

No nightmares plagued the sleep that Elsa had slipped into, but peaceful rest was worlds away as an incessant ringing sound echoed through the halls and drew her back to the land of the living. She slowly became aware of her surroundings, and in the back of her mind, she was aware that it was the next morning, but still very early. There was an ache along her spine that announced she had fallen asleep with her sword still strapped to her back, and a stiffness in the neck muscles from how she had laid her head against folded arms. The toll of the bell came again, tossing aside her lethargic stupor and replacing it with a pounding heart and a moment of terror as the realization set in.

Bounding to her feet, she waited the few precious seconds until the alarm came again, echoing through the corridors of her home to announce an emergency. All thoughts of what had transpired between her and Anna the previous night, and of her plan to beg forgiveness, were cast away in the face of finding out what was happening. Turning to slam her fist against the door twice, she tried to keep a level tone while simultaneously raising her voice. "Anna, stay here!" She did not wait for an answer, instead spurring her tired limbs into a frenzy as she sprinted up the spiraling steps toward the exit to the battlements. Twisting the knob on the door while slamming her body into its frame, she ran through and onto the rear wall of the castle, moving as quickly as she could to reach the other side. The watch tower she entered was suspiciously empty, and as she ran through the door on the far side she saw why.

Elsa made it halfway to the bell tower when she realized what she was hearing through the blood pounding in her ears, slowing to a stop and staring down at the courtyard below. The chapel where she had attended numerous religious proceedings, where she had seen Anna crowned Queen, was set ablaze. Flames licked towards the night sky, and the fiery glow devoured the wooden structure as it began to crumble to the ground. Even more chaotic than the fire was the screaming and the sound of clashing metal that filled the air. Dozens, if not hundreds of soldiers were present in front of the castle, engaged in a combat that had reached a fevered pitch.

From here, she could not separate which of the soldiers were on her side, and which were not. No banners announced who the enemy was, either, leaving her at a loss as she stared down at the battlefield. The bell tolled once again, and this time was answered by a fireball that shot up from the courtyard. It was too quick for her to pinpoint where it had come from, but it slammed into the tower housing the alarm and brought a new chorus of screams as the soldiers inside were subjected to the intense heat. Stone rained down all around her, and Elsa watched in horror as a man stumbled from the edge of the sundered structure and fell to the ground only a few feet from where she stood.

It seemed as if her mind chose then to reawaken, to remind her of the redhead she had told to stay put while she sought to deal with the emergency. Turning away from the combat that raged below, and the man on the ground who made no movements as his flesh was burnt away, she ran back the way she had come. She was barely winded when she crashed back through the door that led to the staircase back to the Queen's chambers, as full of adrenaline as she was. Adornments upon the walls sped by as she raced towards the room she had fallen asleep in front of, arriving just as a man within cried out in frustration. "The Queen is not here!"

Coming to a stop in the open doorway, she could see the splintered wooden frame that indicated it had been bashed in, and her gaze settled upon two men with swords drawn that stood in the center of the room. They turned to face her, their eyes widening at her arrival. The soldier nearest to her, a man who carried the stench of the open sea, swung wildly at her. Ducking under the novice attack, she closed her fingers about his wrist and twisted the blade inward, driving it through the leather armor and under the man's ribcage.

His partner recovered as she let him fall to the ground, reaching up and retrieving her own blade from its place across her back. The remaining soldier was older than the first, but no more skilled with his weapon than his fellow. His black eyes flitted towards the open door, where a hallway held the promise of escape from her. She did not hesitate to attack as his attention became divided, forcing him to mount a desperate defense as metal clashed upon metal above his head.

Rocking back on her rear heel, Elsa drew back her offensive before beginning anew, striking from the bottom towards his guard before it could lower. It threw his block even higher than before, just high enough that it allowed her to bring her sword down and slash across the exposed gut. The man gave a shriek of agony as he was disemboweled, his innards spilling onto the fine rug below. Content to leave her sister's would-be assassin writing upon the ground, she wasted only the time it took to glance about the empty room before running into the hallway. "Anna!"

_Anna. Where is Anna?_

Crimson dripped from the blade in her hand as she flew down the spiral staircase leading from the Queen's chambers, unhindered by the armor covering her chest. She skipped two of the stone steps at a time, moving like a blur before skidding to a stop on the main floor, her long braid colliding with her back as she stared at the large oak door to the art gallery. The sounds coming from the other side told of a presence within the room, it's allegiances unknown as she neared the open portal. Stepping into the chamber, she raised her free hand to brush back the unruly blonde bangs that were threatening to fall into her vision.

The gallery was illuminated by lit candles that lined the walls, banishing all shadows from the corners and revealing any soul that resided within. The paintings that adorned the walls were those her ancestors had gathered throughout the long history since Arendelle's founding, depicting scenes ranging from romantic to the portraits of warriors who had cemented their names through acts of war. In the middle of the hall stood a single man, the candlelight shining off of his polished chainmail as he attempted to remove one of the works from the wall he stood by. He had not noticed her.

"Could you have the decency to not pillage my family's collection?" Her voice, flecked with indignation, brought his attention, and the man stood holding the large painting in his arms while he stared at her like a simpleton. The few seconds it took him to recover from the shock of being found amused her, turning the corners of her lips upward as he dropped the item he had been looking to steal, the wooden frame splintering from the fall. The soldier drew the sword from his scabbard, eyes wide with terror as his mind gave him the gift of recognition.

"You! You're Lady-" He did not finish his own stammering thought, giving a yell before charging at her. Readjusting the grip she had on her blade, she raised it to the defense as the other weapon slammed into it. Ducking beneath the blow that followed the first, she turned to meet the next attack as they switched positions.

Steel rang out against steel as she met the enemy's assault with a vigor he could not hope to match, the kind of fire that ignites within a soul when their home was imperiled. She pushed forward with both hands on the hilt of her sword to drive him back before pulling away to attack from the side. A screech of metal sounded throughout the gallery as the lengths of each weapon scraped along each other, and she threw her opponent's guard wide to leave his chest exposed. No thought of hesitation came as she brought her blade back to bear and thrust it forward, cleaving through flesh and bone to impale the heart of her enemy, feeling the lack of resistance as the tip punctured through the other side.

The soldier's mouth opened to release a breathless whine of pain as his longsword clattered to the floor below, his dying body allowed to drop to it's knees only after she had released her grip on her own blade. The blood that was pounding in her ears finally subsided, allowing the sounds of metal crashing together and screams to find her again, reminding her of the battle that now gripped her home. Looking over a shoulder to the door on the far side of the gallery, Elsa returned her eyes to the soldier gasping for air before her. Reaching down, she placed both hands upon the hilt of her weapon while planting a foot on the man's chest.

Ripping with a cry of fury, she tore the embedded blade free, sending a wild spray of blood across the nearby wall. She felt some of the warm liquid splash upon her cheek, causing her to freeze and watch macabre display that now stained a portrait of a female knight, identified by a label on the frame. _'Jeanne d'Arc.' _Her goal remembered, she turned and ran for the door opposite of the one she had entered, wrenching it open and stepping into the outside corridor. The glances she tossed in each direction revealed that she was alone, and her desperation only grew in that moment as her quarry remained elusive. "Anna!"

There was no answer to her call as she ran toward the Great Hall, coming through the door only to be greeted by the first welcome sight since she had awoke. Soldiers, clad in the uniform of the Royal Guard, were setting timbers to bar the door that led to the courtyard. It was clear to her by the sounds coming through the massive barrier that the battle outside still raged, and that many of the men who would fight for Arendelle had been cut off from any escape. "Lady Elsa, what are your orders?"

It was the man closest to her that spoke, with fear evident in his wide eyes as he struggled to regain his breath after what she could only assume was a desperate retreat. She scanned the room, counting a little over a dozen men in total, each with the same terror present upon their features as the first. "You must hold this hall until I return."

"But the enemy are too many, the castle has already fallen! We will be overrun!"

She did not care to find the source of that outcry, instead answering it by growling and striding forward into the hall. Her turn, intended to allow her a firm look into each of the soldier's gazes, ended with her eyes upon the wooden throne. "You are soldiers of Arendelle! Take heed and recall your oaths.. Yes, the castle may fall, but we must protect the Queen. Even at the cost of our lives! You _will _hold this hall until I return!"

The speech seemed to do the trick, as murmurs of agreement with her orders swept through the small group, and the men began to make preparations for the enemy advance. Elsa turned to run in the direction she had originally been heading in the search for her sister, but was stopped when she saw the man walking toward her. "Duke Harvey?"

A slim rapier was present in the nobleman's hand as he gave a nod. "Relationships between our kingdoms have never been.. Solid." He gave her a small grin as he spoke the words, his gaze sliding past her to the massive doors that were the last line of defense. "But I cannot abide traitorous upstarts. Go, I will command the men." Giving a nod of her thanks as she sprinted past him, she felt as if the situation had just become a bit less dire than a minute before.

* * *

Anna slammed the door close behind her as she ran through yet another room, only to hear it open a moment later, announcing that her pursuers were gaining on her. She had ignored Elsa's orders to stay within her room and had moved to investigate the disturbance herself. Finding the castle under attack had become the less serious of issues when she found herself being chased through the halls by the enemy soldiers, whoever they truly were. Her muscles were protesting the speed at which she was fleeing, and she stumbled over the steps as she ran up them, turning the corner into the first room she found. It was a dead end, a room that held nothing except a few empty tables and a painting of her father on the day he had been crowned. Spinning to face the men who chased her, she backed up further into the room.

The first of the soldiers came around the corner, looking down the hallway that led away from where she hid, before his gaze settled upon her and he stepped within the room. The sneer on his face changed to surprise as cries of confusion came from where he had entered, and he began the slow process of turning to see what was causing the commotion. Anna let out a slow breath as her eyes settled upon the length of steel the attacker held within his hand, knowing that she had no defense once he turned back to attack her. A tingling sensation filled the air, and the mans chest disappeared behind a mist of blood as something blasted through bone and sinew before burying itself into the wall near her head.

Turning a shocked gaze upon the weapon that had impaled the soldier, she found an icicle, the length of a spear shaft, buried into the wooden mantle she was standing by. Looking back towards the doorway as the body fell to the ground, she noticed the wild blonde locks of hair before anything else. "Elsa!" Her sister turned away and threw a hand into the air, her palm turned upwards. Screams came from the direction she faced, before she looked back towards Anna. Running into the waiting arms of her Knight, she allowed the blonde woman to run hands over her body in a check for wounds as she spoke. "I overheard them before they saw me.. They are here to murder me, Elsa."

"I know, it is a coup." The blonde did not seem to be effected by the news in the slightest, stepping back and steadying her with a hand before speaking again. "Listen to me. We must get you to the tunnel that leads out into the outskirts of the town, to the countryside."

"We cannot abandon Arendelle!"

"Arendelle is already lost, Anna! We must get to a ship and sail to Corona. Only with our allies' armies can we retake the kingdom."

The words washed over her as if she were processing them within a dream. She understood that her sister was right, but it did not seem real. "Then we must escape." Elsa's hand wrapped around her own as the Knight turned and led her from the room.

* * *

Elsa ran as quickly as she could through the halls of her home, pulling the other woman who was joined to her by clutched hands. Holding the sword in her other hand, she leaned her shoulder into a door as they approached, forcing it open. "Queen Anna, Lady Elsa!"

The voice caused her to turn and raise the weapon at the ready, only to find one of their servants, Kai, in the corner of the room. The man was holding a quarterstaff in both his hands, an expression of terror frozen upon his face. "Kai! Where is Gerda?" It was Anna who moved first to his side, laying a hand upon his arm as he shook his head to answer her query. "I see.. Come with us."

Elsa turned away from the scene as another of the doors burst open, revealing five enemy soldiers and the dining hall behind them. The man in front, a leader by the look of his more ornate armor, raised his sword and pointed the blade in her direction. "Kill her, kill the Knight of Spades!"

Turning her head so that she could see Anna from the corner of her eye, she spoke softly. "Stay back." To their credit, all five of the men advanced together, and did not let any fear show upon their features as they did. Tension built as she approached, bouncing the leather grip in her palm lightly as she teased the power within her. It was similar to building a fire, to blowing on the smallest spark in order for the flames to grow, and grow they did. The tingling sensation started in her chest before surging into every limb and extremity, until it felt as if she were bathing in the energy.

Powered by her own fury at the invasion of her home, she gave herself willingly into the riptide of magic, let it guide her actions as she charged the soldiers. It concentrated in her right hand, flowing from her skin into the steel of her weapon, fusing the two together for a moment as the tip of the blade dragged against the ground. She spun, slashing as she completed the turn and releasing the pent up energy as she did. Ice exploded in an arc from the ground, shooting out in spikes that impaled the first three soldiers that stood before her. She allowed the surviving two no rest as she sidestepped the nearest man's overhand strike and slid past him as he overextended.

Turning to face the man she had just outmaneuvered, she kicked with her left leg to force the leader who had ordered her death back. She blocked the retaliating attack from the man in front of her, knocking his sword wide before spinning and slashing upwards, taking the hand that held his only defense. Screaming as he clutched a bloody stump to his chest, Elsa ended his suffering by plunging her blade into his chest. A cry of rage told her of the impending attack from the last remaining soldier, but she could not free her weapon from the corpse in time, instead abandoning it as she turned to face the incoming charge.

The man was much closer than she had anticipated, leading her to jump back to avoid her chest being opened by the steel. Her poor timing cost her in the end, as the tip of the blade dragged across her right cheek and left a gash that began seeping blood down her face. Resisting the urge to hold a hand to the fresh wound, she growled and turned back in time to catch the descending wrist that would have delivered a fatal blow. Her attempt to unleash her magic upon him was foiled by his free hand catching her wrist and twisting her arm out wide.

Letting out a cry, she struggled to free herself while holding back the blade that would kill her, snarling as their faces drew closer due to the strange embrace. They stumbled into the doorway that led to the dining hall as they wrested for control, and Elsa grunted in pain as she was slammed against the wooden surface. Her enemy did not relent, angling his forehead downward before smashing it into her face. Reeling from the blow, she leveraged his momentum to throw him away, releasing his sword hand as she scrambled into the long table that sat in the middle of the room.

She could feel blood beginning to flow from her nostrils as she gripped the edge of the wooden surface to support herself, using anger to suppress pain as the enemy soldier shook himself off and turned to attack again. Raising her hand, she opened her fingers to shoot a blast of chilled air that collided with the weapon he was readying to bring down upon her, sending it flying away from him. Another surge of the magic ran through her as she focused on summoning an icicle to impale him, but his reaction was much faster, charging and tackling into her. The force of the impact threw them both back into the table, where he quickly gained the advantage due to his larger size.

A knee pinned one of her arms while a hand smashed her left wrist into the table several times, and fingers closed about her throat. The man's eyes, each iris the color of dirt, were wild and wide with rage as he sought to suffocate her. Just as the pressure was becoming too much, his form was ripped from her, and a scream of pain was quickly silenced by the squelching sound of metal tearing flesh. Coughing and struggling to regain a presence of mind, Elsa saw the giant man that had accompanied Prince Kristoff standing above her.

Sven threw the soldier into a nearby wall, where the body crumpled into a pile, before turning back to face her. Gratitude for her savior was short lived as the barbarian raised a greataxe above his head in both hands, swinging it down towards her prone form. Rolling to avoid it, she fell to the floor below as the area she had previously occupied was reduced to splinters. "Elsa!"

Anna's cry drew her gaze for a moment, to where her sister and Kai stood back in the room they had originally entered. She knew that she must be quite a sight, with blood pouring down from her nose and cheek, but she shouted at the Queen anyway. "Stay back!" The giant, Sven, did not seem to care for her words as he roared and brought the massive axe in a vicious arc toward her neck, forcing her to duck and roll away. Turning, she found him wrenching at the shaft of his weapon, as the blade was embedded into the wall where she had been standing.

Jumping over the ruins of the dining table, Elsa ran for the room where she had killed four of the soldiers, and grasped the hilt of her sword. Stepping on the corpse, she pulled with all of her might to tear the weapon free of the bones, turning in time to see him thunder through the doorway with his axe raised to strike at her. Armed now, she grew more confident in her chances as she deflected the wicked curve of its head and stepped around the flailing limbs of her opponent, moving to stab between the armor plates covering the giant's leg. Withdrawing her sword as quickly as it had entered, she dodged his backhand and sprinted for the room that did not contain the sister she was trying to protect.

Sven followed her, bellowing in a pain-fueled rage as he brought the axe down in an overhand strike. It was a powerful attack, but undisciplined, and she was able to easily avoid it by sliding to the side. Summoning the power that was still coursing within her veins, Elsa wrapped her fingers around the middle of the shaft and willed the ice into the metal, freezing it over within the blink of an eye. This time she was not quick enough to evade his counterattack, and caught the back of his hand into her chest. The simplest of contact sent her stumbling back, where she managed to right herself before falling over.

The giant tore his weapon from the ground and began a spin, sliding both of his hands to the hilt of the axe as he extended it in a wild swing. Stepping closer to him, she dropped to her knees and slashed towards the frozen shaft with all of her strength. The muscles in her sword arm screamed in agony as steel slammed into metal, but the effort was rewarded by the shattering sound that reached her. Momentum threw the large man into his blow as the counterweight was removed, and he bowled over her before smashing into the wall headfirst.

Groaning as she rolled away and came up to her feet, Elsa could feel the bruises that were already beginning to form beneath her skin as she readied herself for the charge that would be coming. Sven did not make her wait long, as he turned and balled his fists, roaring and running straight at her. It seemed as if no lesson had been learned during the fight, as she ducked beneath a clumsy attack and severed his hamstring with a deft slash, bringing the giant man to his knees.

Seizing the opportunity, she leapt towards him as he came to a kneeling position, spinning her blade into a reversed position and raising it above her head. With a scream that sat between the borders of pain and fury, she brought the sword down into his back with enough force that it shattered the bones that lay in its path. Tearing it free, she stumbled back as the corpse fell to the ground. Anna ran toward her then, stepping over the bodies as she leaned over and placed a hand upon her knee and tried to calm the panting that had overtaken her lungs. "Elsa, you are hurt!"

Straightening and taking in a deep breath, she ignored the ragged sensation that tore at the back of her throat as she wiped a hand across her nostrils in an attempt to clear the blood from them. "It is nothing.. We need to keep.. Keep moving." The concern in her sister's teal eyes only grew as she sheathed her sword, reaching down to grasp the redhead's hand and pull her towards the door that led back to the Great Hall.

Anna gave no resistance as she was led away from the bodies, and Kai followed them to the doors. Placing her free hand upon the silver handle, Elsa turned it and pushed the portal open. They were greeted by the sounds of battle within the castle, announcing that the gate had fallen. With her mind unable to provide her with an alternate route to the secret tunnel that lay near the wing that housed the Royal Chambers, she pressed on with the Queen in tow. The hall was a place of chaos that seemed disproportionate to how she had left it. Filled with smoke that curled up towards the ceiling, Elsa stumbled over three bodies before she reached the area in front of the throne. The doors were blasted open, with their edges still smoldering, and she could see that the soldiers of Arendelle were either dead or on their last leg.

Light appeared through the hole that had been blown through the massive doors, accompanied by a roar as a column of swirling flames seared through the air towards them. Releasing her sister's hand, she raised both of her own and conjured a wall of ice to block the fire before it could engulf them. The offending attack slammed into her defense and pressed against it as if it held a will of its own, forcing her to push back in order to avoid being overpowered by its strength. Renewing the wall as quickly as she could, it began melting at a quicker pace as she struggled to keep it between her charge and the assault. Glancing back at Kai, who was watching the spectacle with a look of complete fear upon his face, she screamed to ensure her voice was heard above the growing roar. "Take Anna! Run!"

Straining to hold back the encroaching tide, she growled and pushed back, buying herself a few feet of freedom and reducing the heat that was causing sweat to run down her form in small rivers. "No! Elsa, come with us!" She allowed herself to look to the wide eyes; the eyes filled with fear, and no small amount of worry. She shook her head, unable to form the words. Unable to tell her sister that she must abandon her and the castle in order to survive. Kai obeyed her commands over the wishes of Queen, pulling Anna from the room and towards the tunnel that would bear her to safety.

Elsa watched her go before turning all of her focus on maintaining the wall. It was a wasted effort, as the ice began to buckle and melt away at an increased pace. Eventually, the wall was breached, and she feared the end was upon her until the flames ceased in the same moment. In their wake, she was allowed a sight of the trail it had left, burning away the drapes and carpet that had decorated the Great Hall in light of the Solstice Celebration. Through the blaze, she saw a man step through the gates, lingering inside the inferno for a moment before truly entering.

Blinking away the tears caused by the acrid smoke, she examined the man who stood opposite her. Clad in bright golden armor that bore an insignia of a lion devouring a lamb, he had short hair as red as the fire that was raging throughout the room, and eyes a shade of blue as dark as hers were bright. The features were similar to those of two men she had seen in the last couple of days, with a strong jawline and a smug smile upon his face that would have identified him even if he had not been wearing the crown upon his head. "King Everard."

"Lady Elsa. This is a pleasure." The eldest of the Westergard family, and the older brother to both Hans and Kristoff. Elsa had only seen him once, at Anna's coronation, and had never spoken to him. It was obvious to her now that he was the source of the flames she had been forced to hold back while her sister escaped, and he was the perpetrator behind this attack on her home. His eyes moved to her hand as it rose toward the grip of her sword behind her shoulder, and he made a clicking noise with his tongue while shaking his head. "Now, now. Surely there is no need for us to battle with steel?"

She understood his intentions well enough, and flexed her fingers as she willed her power to rise up within her once again. There was an innate disadvantage in this contest, and she knew that to fight fire with ice would require all of her concentration. She dismissed all thoughts outside of the present and the room she stood within, focusing on the magic that was now surging through each fiber of her being as Everard grinned and gestured lazily with one hand.

A fireball soared towards her through the air of the hall, and she summoned a flurry of snow to snuff out its light as another projectile came from a different direction. Lashing out desperately with her powers, she managed to douse the second as well as the King in front of her raised both of his hands towards the ceiling. A wall of flames erupted from the ground in front of him, obscuring all her view and raising the temperature of the entire halls as it pressed towards her. Throwing her arms up around her, Elsa set a chill into the air in her immediate vicinity, dropping it to such a low temperature it would have killed a regular human. The wall passed over her without causing injury, as the fire dissipated upon contact with her bubble of protection.

Knowing that she had to go on the offensive to win this contest, she tapped her boot against the stone floor. Ice spread outwards from her until it covered the entire ground of the hall, except where the enemy King stood. He moved towards her, melting the slick layer of ice with each step and letting out a mocking laugh. "Is that truly the best you can do?" Everard did not seem put off by the glare she sent his way, instead shaking his head. "You spent all those years, pining after a sense of normalcy, while I learned how to properly wield my gift."

Tilting her head at his knowledge of her, she did not need to ask the question as he began to answer it. "Yes, I have studied you. Your tactics, your mannerisms, for years. You yearn to be normal.." He laid a hand upon an kneeling Arendelle's soldiers head, and flames consumed the man in seconds, leaving nothing but ash and a lingering scream as Everard grinned at her furious expression. "But those like us will never be less than the gods we are. Be my Queen, Elsa, and together we will forge the greatest kingdom this world has ever seen!" He paused, turning to face her fully, only a dozen paces away now. "I will leave Arendelle, and your sister, alone. I give you my word."

She could only scoff at his arrogance, and enjoy the way his confident demeanor melted so quickly into anger. "You really believe that I could ever marry you, especially after what you have done here?!"

Everard gave a long sigh as he looked down, shaking his head. "Pity. I offered you your sister's life in return, because I can see the potential within you. But, I also see that we will have to do this in the way of the old kings." The man drew a longsword from the scabbard at his hip, his steel blue eyes flitting up to meet her scowl. "When I kill you, I want you to remember: You could have stopped all of this."

"You will not touch Anna!" Elsa tore the sword from its place on her back, spinning it in her hand and becoming accustomed to its weight again. She stepped in tandem with him, leading to them circling each other as the ice and fire present around the room fought for dominance. The screams of the dying did not reach her as she focused her mind upon her target, watching for any sign of his opening attack. It was not a placement of his foot or the way he turned toward her that signaled the battle truly beginning, but the flames that leapt to life along his blade as he jumped and swung at her.

Raising her own weapon to block, the other sword smashed into her defense as they met in the middle of the room. The fire present upon his blade dripped as she held it back above her head, with some landing in the area just below her left eye. It felt as if someone had pressed a hot coal against her flesh as she cried out, shoving against his position to force him back as she retreated and held a hand to her newest injury. A mocking laugh came from her opponent as he attacked again. She was quicker this time, sliding under his cut and slashing at his legs. Her blade found purchase and sliced through the greaves, tearing a piece of his shin out as well. Everard growled and moved to stab down at her, but she raised her sword to deflect the thrust and rose back to her feet. Planting the ball of her right foot upon the floor, she pushed off with her left and jumped into the air. Slashing a vicious arc, the steel of her blade met his as the fire sizzled along the King's weapon.

Frost now covered the worn length of her old sword, combating the heated effects her enemy was introducing to the room by leaving a trail of snow with every movement of the blade. The force of her attack, and the momentum she was able to place behind it, caused her opponent to stumble back. He recovered quickly, but did not move to strike at her again, instead raising a hand that began to glow with an all-to-familiar light. Swiping her free hand upwards, Elsa erected a wall of solid ice that absorbed the fireball before it could endanger her, and she watched as Everard cut through the blockade in a single slash.

Their blades met, and each leaned into the clashing metal in an effort to overpower the other. Elsa snarled, only mere inches away from his face as she shoved him back and pressed the attack. The vibrations that traveled into the hilt of her weapon with each consecutive strike caused the joints in her wrists to ache as she forced her enemy to retreat through the hall. As Everard moved to block one of her slashes, she pulled back and sent a blast of magic at his longsword, sending it spinning away from his hands.

The King did not seek to chase after it, instead raising his arms up towards the high ceiling and summoning a raging inferno that quickly began to engulf the entire room. Raising the same shield she used to withstand the wall of flames he had sent at her, Elsa struggled to hold the protective perimeter this time, feeling it begin to buckle beneath his onslaught as he forced his will into being. Smoke began to strangle her lungs as she fought for breath, and the smell of burning flesh from the bodies littering the hall was nearly overwhelming.

Throwing both of her arms out wide, she let her power run free. The result was a wave of energy that threw the southern King back and disrupted his continuous stream of fire, and she allowed him no chance to recover as she spun her blade to point its tip downward, placing both her hands upon its hilt. Driving the frosted steel into the stone floor, she felt the surge of magic inside her chest leave her as it flowed into the impact.

The floor and pillars of the hall immediately froze, and spikes shot up out of the ground in every direction from her as the stone around her sword began to crack from the pressure. When she returned her gaze to the room around her, she saw that even the flames that had been coursing through the air like hellish serpents had become sheathed in ice and hung suspended. Panting as she released her grip on the blade she had used to deliver her assault, she looked to where Everard hung, impaled into one of the pillars through his right shoulder by an icicle that seemed close to tearing the limb from his torso entirely.

She flexed the fingers in her right hand before raising it palm up in front of her, and willing the magic to return to her. It began to form into a smooth spear-like missile as she shaped it, with its point wearing down until it carried a keener edge than the swords they had battled with. Holding it aloft in the air above her hand, she spoke quietly, but loud enough that the man could hear her words as he stared at her. "Goodbye, Everard."

Rearing back to throw it into the southern King's chest, rapid footsteps broke her concentration and forced her to look to her left, where she saw a flash of red hair. Throwing the projectile haphazardly, she did not know if it flew true, as she turned to meet the new attacker. She was far too slow to stop the dagger blade that was aimed beneath her chest plate, choking on a breath as it buried into her stomach and a body pressed against hers to keep her upright. Her hands clutched at the armor of her enemy, and she raised her gaze to look into the green eyes of the man who had stabbed her.

Prince Hans stared back at her, and her attempts to hold herself up were thrown aside as he twisted the blade in her gut. It produced an unwilling cry of pain from her lips, and she fell against him again. His free hand closed about the back of her neck as he pressed his mouth to her ear, whispering softly. "Thank you for taking care of my brother, Elsa." He then tore the knife from her abdomen, pushing her away and allowing her to fall to the ground, where she futilely tried to stem the flow of blood from the wound. She looked up at him in shock, watching as his gaze turned toward Everard, who was now unconscious. "Such a fool."

Then he was gone, leaving her to bleed out on the floor. The adrenaline from the fight faded away quickly, and that is when the agony truly reached her, producing a scream from her tortured lungs that sounded almost inhuman to her ears. Shattering sounds came as the power holding the frozen fire in the air expired, and each of the magical statues fractured into a thousand pieces. The warmth of her own blood spilled out on the chilled ground as she crawled towards a nearby pillar, seeking to use it to pull herself to her feet. She was successful in standing, but it only served to increase the flow from the hole in her stomach. For the first time in her life, Elsa felt truly cold. She shivered as warmth seemed to be pulled away from her body in the wake of Hans' attack.

An idea struck her, and she pressed a hand against the open wound, ignoring the pain it caused her as she felt her fingers dig into her torn flesh. Frost spread from the tips of her fingers, creating a makeshift seal over the wound and stopping the flow of blood as she removed her hand. The chill spread through her body, but she could feel the magic within her temper it and remove its effects. Laying back against the stone pillar, she began to loosen the straps on the side of her cuirass, until it was completely unbuckled and she could pull it from her chest. Breathing became much easier after it was removed, and the surge of strength she felt let her push off of the wall and remain standing, aided by the conviction of a single desire that filled her thoughts. "Anna.. Have to find Anna."

* * *

Anna followed Kai through room after room, away from the Great Hall, the strange column of fire, and Elsa. She was thankful that she had not changed clothing after going to bed last night, still dressed in the suit that her sister had suggested. It made running much easier than it would have been in a dress, and allowed her to keep up with the servant as he made his way towards the tunnel entrance. They entered a small study that was near the art gallery, one that she had not been in since her father had shown this route to her nearly a decade ago.

The room was sparsely furnished, with only a small table and two chairs sitting before the unlit fireplace. Without sparing a moment, the man who had led her here threw back the rug on the floor and began hauling open the hatch that was hidden beneath it. Even as he opened the escape tunnel, the door on the far side of the room burst open, revealing two more of the solders who had invaded Arendelle. Anna stared at them until Kai drew her gaze by pushing her towards the tunnel entrance. The servant had retrieved his quarterstaff and now was physically blocking the path of the two men, his back to her. "Go, my Queen, I will buy you time!"

"Kai!"

"Go!" Sliding herself into the tunnel, she saw the man smash the wooden shaft of his weapon into the head of one of their assailants, and then she dropped herself fully into the tunnel. Darkness was all that met her as she scrambled down the dirty corridor, and she found herself thankful that she did not have a torch to illuminate the various insects she was surely treading upon as she ran down the straight path. Behind her, she heard a scream, and knew what had befallen the servant who had so readily given his life for her. Part of her, the part that was still the carefree Princess, hated herself for running. The Queen in her, the woman that Elsa had taught how to rule, knew that she had a duty to every subject of Arendelle to survive and visit vengeance upon whomever was behind this violent attack on her home.

The knowledge that she walked the right path did not make it any easier, and she found herself stifling tears as she stumbled out the other side, having reached the outskirts of the town that lay outside the castle walls. Closing the door behind her, she moved slowly towards the trees before collapsing, crying into her palms. She could see the trails of smoke rising from the fires within the courtyard of the castle, and the knowledge that she had left Elsa in there only tore another hole in her already wounded heart.

The sound of the hatch opening behind her caused her to turn, controlling her tears as she waited to see who had followed her. One of the soldiers who had been in the room, the one who Kai had not hit, climbed out, glancing around before setting his eyes upon her. A smile, wide and sadistic, stretched over his features as he drew the sword from his hip.

Rising to her feet and looking for a way to run, Anna's fingers brushed against her thigh, and the hilt of the dagger that was sheathed there. She looked down at the small weapon, at the gold engravings of the knife that her sister had given for her to wear at the celebration. _Better than nothing. _Drawing it and raising the small blade in front of her, it garnered only a chuckle from the man advancing on her as she blinked away the last of her tears.

It brought no pause from him as he moved toward her with a clear mindset that she did not know how to properly use the weapon in her hand. Fear began to grip her heart as he neared, but something changed within her once he was only a few paces away. Anger rose up in her chest, and brought a new resolve with it. It was different than when she fought Elsa, different from the determination she felt while holding one of the wooden practice swords. This was a furious tide of emotion that forced her to focus, to see the subtleties in the way the soldier moved, allowing her to predict his strike. The thrust was sidestepped, and she slashed at the exposed wrist, cutting deep into the flesh and causing the man to lose his hold on the hilt of his blade.

His free hand was quick to deliver retribution, however, as he cried out in pain and punched her. Unprepared for such an attack, Anna stumbled back, holding a hand to her cheek as she did. When she finally managed to right herself, her attacker was charging at her, seeking to overpower her with his sheer advantage of strength. He barreled into her, driving them both to the ground, and she fought to push him away. It took a long moment for her to realize that he was limp atop her, nothing but dead weight, as a warmth spread over her hands. Anna pushed him off of her and pulled the dagger from his chest, where it had impaled his heart in her desperation to defend herself.

The anger faded quickly upon the realization of what she had done, and she felt her gut heave with sickness as she scrambled away, staring at the corpse until new voices drew her gaze. "We found the Queen!"

Turning, she saw three soldiers sprinting towards her from the town, each of them wearing a tabard of a lion eating a lamb. It was the same as the man she had just killed, indicating that they were the enemy. Even as she moved to turn and run from them, flashes of white soared past her and impacted each of the three, throwing them down to the ground. Spinning to face the newcomer, she saw the bloodied blonde woman with a hand outstretched towards her, holding that position for a moment before dropping to one knee. "Elsa!" She dropped the dagger from her hand as she sprinted towards her sister, sliding down to the ground in time to catch the falling woman.

* * *

Prince Kristoff moved slowly up the steps, listening to the uneasy silence that had gripped the castle in the absence of the fighting. Victory had been easily won, due to the unpreparedness of their enemy, but it did not feel like a victory should. He felt dirtied, as if there was a part of his soul that was soiled by the actions he had taken today. He paused outside of the Queen's Chambers, peering into the room with a wariness at what he would find.

His fears were unfounded, as he saw only two male bodies within, two of his brother's soldiers that had arrived as the sun was setting last night. Stepping inside the large room, he scanned the contents of the wardrobe before moving towards the dresser, stopping when his boot knocked something across the floor. Glancing about, he found the object he had accidentally kicked, and moved to retrieve it. Bending to pick it up, he bounced it in his palm before he became used to the chill it gave off. It was a snowflake, or at least the representation of one. Crystalline and cold, it was clearly one of Lady Elsa's creations. It was likely a gift, or perhaps a token of affection, from one sister to another. A family, much like his own, was either dead or going to be because of his actions. _Why did you do this?_

"Everard was wounded by Elsa." The voice drew his gaze away from what he had found and to the door, where he saw Hans wiping the blood from his sword with a small cloth.

"Is he dead?"

His question was met with a flash of disappointment across his brother's face. It was only for a moment, but it was clear that the older man was not pleased with the outcome. "No. _Fortunately_ he lives and lies in the capable hands of the castle healers, while Arendelle's soldiers are either dead or fleeing for the hills.. The battle is ours." Kristoff could do little more than nod to acknowledge he had heard what was said, looking away from the other. "And I will be appointed Regent-Lord of Arendelle, after the world learns how we saved the people of this kingdom from their royal family's bloody intentions."

It sickened him to hear Hans so pleased with himself, to see how much pleasure his brother could truly derive from this situation. "The people of Arendelle will not believe that."

Hans sheathed the sword he had been holding, laughing as he moved around the room. "They do not need to. It is the other kingdoms we must convince.. And that is why I ordered some of our soldiers to wear no colors." Looking up at his brother with a raised eyebrow, Kristoff tilted his head as the other Prince began to elaborate. "The Princess of Corona was so grateful that I arrived just in time to save her from the foul assassins Lady Elsa set upon her.. It is a pity, however, that I was too late to save her beloved husband."

Frowning as he listened, Kristoff shook his head. "Did you even try to save him?"

"It is of no consequence that he is dead. Corona will have our side in this, and that is what truly matters."

"Queen Anna and Lady Elsa are dead, then, if you are here?"

Hans smirked as he sat down upon the bed, testing the comfort of it by bouncing a few times. "Elsa is dead, and our soldiers are scouring the castle for Anna as we speak. It is only a matter of time." Rising from the mattress, the redhead strode towards the doorway. "Be ready for the announcement of succession in the morning. And brother?" Kristoff met the gaze of the cold green eyes, and took no joy from the pride he saw within them. "You did well opening the gates for us."

He was left alone after that, left to look down at the snowflake he held in his palm.

* * *

"Elsa, you are bleeding!"

The blonde woman let out a cough before nodding. "I could.. I could only stop it for so long, I suppose." Anna watched helplessly as blood began staining the ground beneath them, flowing from a wound beneath the leather jerkin that covered her sister's chest. The beautiful face that she had long desired was bloodied as well, with the gash present upon the right cheek, and a patch of burned skin on the opposite side. A smear of red was present along the bottom of Elsa's nose, from where she had wiped it after the skirmish in the dining hall, and any part of her face that dried blood was not present was now covered in blackened soot.

"What should I do?" She could not contain the feeling of uselessness from spilling out into her voice as she cradled the older woman in her arms, pulling her closer as a shudder wracked the weakening body of her sister.

"Queen Anna!" Footsteps drew both of their gazes as another joined them, emerging from the town wielding a broadsword that was spattered with blood. Anna recognized the man from when he had fought Elsa in the training grounds, it was the Regent-Lord of Mekrinon. Caesten slowed as he neared her, catching sight of the entire scene. "Elsa.."

The man immediately bent and searched for a good view of the Knight's wound, but stopped suddenly as Anna watched him. Looking to find what had given him pause, she peered back down at her sister, who was shaking her head at him. Neither of the old soldiers spoke, but there were promises exchanged between them as she looked back and forth, realizing what it was that was truly happening as her eyes settled back on the other woman's face. "No.. You cannot leave me."

"Not by choice." Elsa gritted her teeth in pain before continuing. "Go with Caesten. Go, and live."

"What about you?" She was not aware of when she had begun crying, but tears were now falling to join the ones trickling down Elsa's cheeks, carving small paths through the blood and ash that had already dried upon the pale skin.

"I have.. Done my duty." Elsa draped an arm about her shoulders, with a hand settling on the back of her neck. Without warning, the blonde pulled her down and pressed their lips together. It was not the kiss shared between two sisters, but between lovers. A kiss that spoke of an unbridled passion and a yearning so great it could never fade away, a desire that bards composed ballads to honor. The kind of kiss that lasted centuries and yet was far too short, all at the same time.

It was also a kiss of farewell. When Anna pulled away, the grimace upon the blonde's face was replaced with a weak smile. "Do y-you remember.. The white flower in mother's garden?"

Choking back a sob, she bowed her head in a nod, recalling what her sister had told her of the day they learned of their parents deaths. "Yes, Elsa, I remember."

"It is blooming again." With those words, Elsa's chest rose and lowered as she gave her last breath. Her sky blue eyes closed and remained that way, and her form grew still in Anna's arms, the tension and pain slowly leaving the weary limbs. She stared down at the peaceful expression upon her sister's face, blissfully unaware of what had happened until Caesten began pulling at her, trying to draw her away as she embraced the warm body.

"Elsa.." The old soldier succeeded in tearing her away and getting her up to her feet, dragging her toward the treeline. "Elsa!"

* * *

**The story shall continue in Part II: Nine Days of Winter**

* * *

**Author's Note: Forgive me? No, I won't ask for your forgiveness, but I will thank all those who have followed, favorited and reviewed this story. I can only promise you that if you stick around, it'll be worth it. Anyway, you guys rock. The next part will be up soon, so don't fret! Well, it might be delayed when my friend(or her girlfriend) kills me.. We'll have to see. I kid, but I'm definitely getting slapped. -Fox**

**Guest: Well.. At least they kissed in this one, right? Oh, too soon.**

**FrozenFanatic: I'm glad you think so! But I am happy with the fact it has reached 56, which is the highest I've had before.**

**Viento: Welcome back! And just let me say thank you for your review on Resolve, I appreciate the feedback! I love Lightning, she is hands down one of my favorite characters, and I hope the fight scenes in this chapter were up to the standards of the rest of them.. There certainly were a lot of them! Also, hope you enjoyed the bloody parts, but that wasn't all. There is more darkness and blood to come.**

**StormBreeze: Thank you for thinking that they gave believable responses to each other, and that I did a good job with the conversation. It was hard to get a scene that I felt comfortable posting, but I'm actually kind of pleased with how it turned out. And.. yeah, I like the fics that they harp on the angst between them, but it has become a bit too standard for my tastes.**

**UnsightlyViewings: That's a huge compliment that you could see her in the suit, because I feel like describing clothing is one of my weak points. I see fics where they describe these elaborate get ups for characters and I'm over here like: 'Hey, they are wearing things..' Anyway, thank you. Hold on to that hope for satisfaction, and I will try to deliver.**


	14. Part II - Eulogy

**Author's Note: Part II is a bit different, more of a bridge than an actual part. One chapter a day, nine short chapters, nine different points of view, to give an idea of what is happening in the aftermath of the Southern Isles' attack. -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part II: Nine Days of Winter

Chapter 13

**-Eulogy-**

_**Wandering Oaken's Trading Post, Arendelle Countryside**_

_**First Day of the Savage Winter**_

Snow had blanketed the mountains of Arendelle in the time frame of a few hours. It was falling everywhere in the kingdom, carried on the back of a winter wind that had appeared out of nowhere. It was the middle of Summer, and yet a blizzard had overtaken the countryside and was unleashing its fury in the form of white fluff that was now gathering in banks around the family that was huddled together, shivering outside of the warm cabin.

"Father, we must do something." Oaken's eldest son, a young man who was as tall and broad as him, but with a mop of bright blond hair, spoke quietly from where they stood. The sounds of more glass shattering within his shop made the large man wince, as it brought more thoughts of the nightmare they were now suffering.

"No!" His hushed voice carried a sharp edge with the command, and drew the frightened eyes of the three children clutching at his legs. "We can not let the little ones come to harm."

The soldier watching them, a man whose skin was tanned from what he could only assume was many days in the open sun, turned his gaze upon them. "Quiet, or I start slittin' throats."

"Please, I have nothing to hide!" Using his massive arms to push the children further back from the advancing soldier, Oaken shielded his family as the man approaching him drew a sword from the scabbard at his side. "The Queen-"

"Is dead." The point of the blade tapped against his chest, and the man gave a short chuckle. "And this search is authorized by King Everard of the Southern Isles. It is our duty to ensure that you and your family are safe during this time of.. transition."

"Step away!" The voice drew all their eyes to the man who was standing only a few feet outside of the dark treeline, a sword held in his hands. Oaken could see the way snow had fallen into the short black hair and beard, showing just how long the stranger had been in the flurry. When the soldier threatening his family did not back away, the man called again. "Turn your blade away from the innocents!"

"Who in the blazes are you?" The soldier did as he was told this time, holding the sword in front of him as he moved toward the stranger. "By order of King Everard, we are conducting a search of-"

"No true king would rely so heavily upon treachery." The newcomer strode forward, grasping the hilt of his weapon in both hands and raising it. "Now leave, or suffer the consequences." From where Oaken stood, he could see the soldier who had been holding his family hostage struggle to form words, before the man saw fit to charge at the stranger.

There was a loud clash of metal, and barely enough time for him to cover the children's eyes as a tearing sound accompanied the splatter of blood that now decorated the top layer of the snowfall. The soldier fell to the ground in a heap as the older warrior stepped past the twitching body, his blade now coated in red. The other two that had come to ransack the trading post, having heard the commotion, appeared in the doorway. Oaken could see the way they glanced at the corpse and the man who had killed their friend, and could nearly taste the indecision that gripped both of them.

With cries of fury, both drew their weapons and charged. It was immediately clear to Oaken that the stranger was the more skilled of the three fighters. The man held no fury in his features as he strode forward, no inclination that he held any ill will towards the other men. He stepped past the first attack and cut down the second soldier without so much as a moments hesitation, reversing his blade and lunging back to impale the man he had evaded before any retaliation could come. Drawing his sword from the dying soldier, he then turned to the family. "Are you harmed?" Still covering his children's eyes, Oaken had trouble forming the thoughts necessary to speak, glancing between the stranger and his wife, who was clinging to his arm in the face of such violence. They had never experienced something so brutal before, but the man had just saved them. Shaking his head, he watched the man nod and turn away. "You should bury them, far away from here. With luck, the snow will cover them for some time."

The man spoke so casually, as if he had not just killed three soldiers and mentioned the howler of a snowstorm they were having in the midst of Summer. "Th-Thank you, friend." It was almost physically painful to speak, stunned as he was. Nodding in his direction before looking towards the treeline, the man's gaze drew Oaken's eyes to the darkness, where a girl with bright red hair stepped out. He recognized her immediately, having seen her during the celebration after the coronation. The girl's teal eyes met his for a moment before they flitted to the ground. From here, he saw the dried blood that coated the young woman's neck and cheek, but could find no apparent wound to explain its presence.

"We will not overstay our welcome. Best of luck to you and yours, my friend." The stranger used a cloth to wipe the remnants of the southern soldiers away from his blade and sheathed it at his hip. He moved over and took the young woman by the arm, leading her onward, heading up the mountainside.

A tug at his sleeve brought Oaken's eyes downward, to his youngest daughter. "Who was that?"

* * *

_"Tyrants will always seek to oppress those who they perceive to be less then them. Nobility is not what flows in our veins, it is in our actions. And it will always be our duty to challenge those who abuse their power."_

* * *

**Author's Note: Most reviews and least amount of favorites and follows from posting a chapter on that last one. I am no surprised, given its content. However I was surprised by how the reviews were all positive, with no one telling me they are done with the story(I kind of actually expected that).. Just means you guys are more awesome than I knew, thank you all! And best of luck to Viento, I hope you are alright! -Fox**

**TheFitfulFire: I'm glad I make up for the lack of shirt fabric in other areas! And thank you for taking the time to read the fic, I promise more fight scenes will be coming.**

**Guest: I do this to you guys because.. Because there is an end game to this tragedy.**

**Guest 2: I'm torn.. I'm sorry I made you cry, but kind of pleased with myself that my writing made someone cry. But thank you for the review and the kind words!**

**Dutchman02: I am not nice, I agree. My friends think I have a serious problem with my characters, as the ones I don't kill I usually leave in a state of despair.. And I was trying to warn people in that last chapter without actually warning them, and I am a little bit sorry it threw you off so much, I know how some stories can do that to you.. A romance between Hans and Anna, after what he did? ..I considered it, twisting the story in some way so that it could happen, but it just felt..ew, after what he did to Elsa. So rest assured on that. As for retribution upon the Westergard brothers.. Well, everybody dies eventually.**

**Lightningthesky: Love your profile picture!('cause I do love Lightning). Thank you for taking the time to review, and updates will be coming pretty quick for this part, like I said at the top. One a day!**

**Viento: First off, I hope you are well. I've been in a few Earthquakes in my day, none of them too bad, but stay safe! As for how it can be an Elsanna fic without one of them around.. Romance and loss are huge motivators for people. Elsa's part isn't done in this story, even if she is gone. Anywho, hope you made it through the earthquake alright!**

**UnsightlyViewings: I really liked writing the fight scenes in this one, and hopefully the quality of them will continue. Thank you for your continued support!**

**StormBreeze: I tried my best to make her death scene non-soap operaish, hopefully it wasn't too dramatic for your tastes! The story is only as good as it is because of the support of you and my all my other readers. I love you guys!**

**Guest 3: I've never actually played Skyrim, but I saw the character creation screen on Morrowind.. Thank you though, I'm flattered by the comparison! **


	15. Chapter 14 - Law

**Author's Note: Fair warning, Part II chapters are gonna be short. -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part II: Chapter 14

**-Law-**

_**The Purgatory, Arendelle Harbor**_

_**Second Day of the Savage Winter**_

The healer pressed the newest bandage to what remained of Everard's right arm. A small stump that ended where the bicep should have begun, a parting gift from the sorceress-knight that had been cauterized after the limb had been amputated. It had taken hours before he was discovered, still impaled to the wall of the great hall, and infection had already taken hold within his body. His agony was numbed by a concoction of herbs, and that was the only dam holding back waves of pain, just as it was the only reason he was able to converse with his two brothers on the state of his prize. A kingdom at the cost of an arm. "-bury her near the graves of her parents. It is only respectful."

Everard growled at Kristoff's words, silencing his youngest brother and glaring. "I want her corpse ravaged, then quartered and beheaded. Her torso is to be burned and thrown into an unmarked, salted grave, and her limbs shall decorate the walls of the castle." He spat each word with venom, pushing himself upright with his remaining arm. "Her head shall be set upon a pike in the town square.. I want my new kingdom to understand what it means to oppose us."

"Brother.." It was Hans who spoke up after his tirade, the Prince shaking his head. "We can not hope to hold Arendelle if the entirety of its population rises up in revolt around us. Grant Lady Elsa this one mercy, and our people shall sing of our King's generosity."

Another growl came from his throat as the healer pressed a bit too hard with the bandage, sending a jolt of pain through Everard's body as he listened. Reaching over, he gripped the fumbling servant's face with his good hand, channeling his power directly into the head beneath his fingertips. Fire coursed into the flesh, causing it to smolder and turn black as the man screamed in agony. It was over in a moment, and the sockets that had contained eyes a second before now held nothing but ash, and the corpse fell to the ground of the cabin. Panting from the exertion, he barely caught himself from falling back into the bed, tossing a glare in his two brothers direction. "I set sail for home tonight, in order to ensure that the other kingdoms accept what has happened here. I expect my orders to be followed!"

Both of his brothers gave a low bow, accepting his judgment upon the woman who had taken his limb. After a few moments of the two men glancing at one another, Kristoff cleared his throat before speaking. "Queen Anna has also eluded our patrols. We have found no sign of her since she was seen escaping the castle, and it seems that she has slipped the net."

"I want her hunted down and killed before she can rally any support to her cause. If she survives.. She will raise a rebellion against us."

"It will be done, brother." Hans bowed at the waist, ever the image of social grace and humble devotion despite the fact he was standing over his King. "But someone must be declared ruler of Arendelle, to maintain order in the kingdom. Chaos has gripped the commoners, and they plead for answers."

"Kristoff." Everard spoke through gritted teeth, easing himself back down onto the mattress as two of his soldiers drug the body of the deceased healer away. A new one would be brought to tend to his wound, and that one would be just as expendable if there were any mistakes. "Kristoff shall be Regent-Lord. He assured us victory, he will enjoy the spoils.." The shock was wiped away from Hans' face as quickly as it appeared, but he had still seen it cross the features. _You are far too cunning to be named Regent, brother. I would find a dagger in my back before weeks end. _"Arrange for the bishop to have him ordained before the nobles who survived the attack."

"As you wish, my Lord." Hans bowed again before turning to leave, failing to shut the door behind him as he strode away.

"What of.. This unnatural winter?" Turning his gaze to the blond man who remained, Everard relaxed with the absence of their more devious brother.

"I believe it may have something to do with Lady Elsa's death, as that seemed to be the moment the storm began." Kristoff shuffled his feet, looking away. "I am not sure we should have done this, brother."

"It is too late to question our actions, brother." Sighing as the herbs truly took effect, he felt the pain dull away into nothingness and his eyelids began to slip. "End this winter, Kristoff. You must not have your new subjects suffering if you seek a long rule."

* * *

_"We must always be vigilant against evil. Where it thrives, it breeds only darkness."_

* * *

**Author's Note: Everard was interesting to write from, especially after he lost his arm. Quite fun, actually! Thank you to all my followers, favoriters(?), and reviewers. You guys rock! -Fox**

**Guest: Red hair, teal eyes, blood on the neck and cheek.. Guarded by an older, experienced warrior. Who could it be?!**

**UnsightlyViewings: It'll be interesting to see how you all like it, that's for sure!**

**Micks279: If I had a hat, I would tip it back! I'm glad you are enjoying the story!**

**Foxik-Suomi: First off, I love your name. It has Fox in it, and that always makes me love it(imagine that, right?). Well, I won't speak as to what ending I am aiming for, because to tell the truth, even I don't know. The story will have four or five parts, haven't decided yet on which ending I will take from Part IV or Part V. We will just have to see, I guess! As for what I have planned, you pointed out the most likely path, true, but.. I'm a fan of deviation. Especially in a story that is set in world of magic and violence(It is, after all, a fairy tale), there are so many directions I could take this plot. Some of the discarded ideas involved more than just Ice and Fire magic playing a part in the story, as in more people with powers. ..To tell you the truth, I miss Elsa too. She was an easy character for me to write. Strong, capable, and full of conviction. She practically wrote herself! Thank you for reading and loving my story. It is readers like you, and the rest of my lovely reviewers, who make it all worth it(even the slap my friend gave me.. Did I not predict that?) I'm overwhelmed at the positive response, as I wasn't sure how my take on Frozen would ever be received by a fandom so set in its ways.. It's just all around awesome and I've certainly been improving as a writer as we go along. I won't say the story is flawless, because it is far from perfect, but I love that you think so! I am sorry that tragedy is not your cup of tea though, as I'll be tugging heartstrings for some time.. I hope you can hold in until the end. Take all the break you need, and hopefully things will be looking up when you come back! Thank you again for the huge and heartfelt review, it means a ton!**


	16. Chapter 15 - Sorrow

**Author's Note: Just want to say thanks to all of you who have stuck around with this story, and hi to all the new readers. You guys keep on being awesome and enjoy this chapter! -Foxinstrazt Update(5/19): Fixed a mistake, thanks to Hermanadi for pointing it out!**

* * *

Part II: Chapter 15

**-Sorrow-**

_**The Royal Graveyard, Arendelle Castle**_

_**Third Day of the Savage Winter**_

It had been three days since the assassins, clad in nondescript armor, had smashed through Rapunzel's bedroom door. The shock of waking up to such a sudden entrance had been washed away quickly by fear at the sight of the swords being drawn. Her husband, Eugene, had of course bounded out of the bed and claimed his own weapon, pulling it from its scabbard and yelling out a desperate warning in an attempt to dissuade the attackers. The men had not been deterred, and the man she loved had always been far too clever a soul to possess more than a little skill in fighting. She had watched him ran through by two of their attackers, screaming out as she fell to her knees, the dagger she had drawn falling from her fingers.

And now she was letting tears escape her swollen eyes, trickling down cheeks before they dropped to the freshly packed dirt below. A stone marker bore the name of her Prince-Consort, with two dates inscribed beneath it. "Princess."

The voice was so soft she nearly lost it upon the wind, but it was familiar enough that it pulled her from the stupor of grieving she had been entranced in. It was only then that she became aware of the fact enough snow had fallen to partially bury the fringes of her dress and cloak, dampening the clothing and lowering her temperature enough that she was shivering. Watching her from a dozen feet away, with snow falling into his red hair and highlighting the look of utter helplessness that was apparent upon his features, was Prince Hans. Rapunzel did not know what to do to combat the rise of sudden pain in her chest, and so she did the only thing that made sense. Running into the arms of the Prince, she shuddered against the warmth, fighting back a renewed tide of tears that was beginning to well up in her eyes. A hand ran down her back in calming strokes as shushing sounds came from the man's lips.

After a few long minutes of his comfort, Hans pulled back and met her gaze with tears showing along the rims of his green eyes. "I have dispatched my fastest bird with a letter to carry the news to King Driscoll of what has happened here."

"I can not thank you enough for what you have done, Prince." Rapunzel recalled what had happened while she had awaited the felling blow from one of the assassins; What had happened while she had stared at the corpse of her husband. Her memories were vague, holding only answers of confused expressions crossing the soldiers' faces as Hans gave a furious cry and charged into the room, cutting them down as quickly as a eye could blink and saving her from certain death. It had been nothing short of heroism.

"And I must again protest, my lady. I was simply doing my duty." Viridian eyes slide away from her, gazing past her shoulder and holding the fire of righteous fury within them. Even his voice, usually as gentle as a summer breeze upon bare skin, held a hard edge to it. "I would die a thousand deaths before I allowed the daughter of Corona to come to harm, especially to such.. Despicable treachery."

Sniffing to hold back the fluids spawning inside her nose, Rapunzel gave a tilt of her head. "What will my father do when he learns of this?"

"He will expect retribution, and I assure you that my brother will capture and deliver Queen Anna to him, as he is the party most wounded by this grievous offense." Hands clasped upon both of her shoulders, holding her steady and lending strength in her time of need. "In the meantime, I will personally see to it that all comforts are afford to you, Princess. And you shall sail for Corona within two days to return home."

Bowing her head in a short nod, she consented that he knew the best course of action. "Thank you.. You are a kind and noble soul, Prince Hans."

"I only wish I had been able to get to you sooner." When she looked up into the man's face, she could see the agony present in his gaze as his lips formed a saddened smile. "Your Prince-Consort deserved a far better man than I."

* * *

_"A person's heart will only belong to those they deem worthy. This bond will supersede all oaths, and it will dilute the truth of things if those deemed worthy are anything but."_

* * *

**Author's Note: I know that English is not the native language for some of you, and as such subtleties can be missed and things can get confused. So, I'd like to point out something really important with this chapter: Hans is playing her. He is lying, and since it is from Rapunzel's point of view, he looks like a good guy, even when he isn't. On a side note, I'm hoping Viento is okay, given the earthquake.. Best of luck to you, and if you are reading this, send me a PM or leave a review, I'd like to know you're still kicking. To all my other readers: Keep on being awesome, and drop a review or send a PM to tell me what you think about the story so far, I love to hear from you guys! -Fox**

**Guest: Yep, that was Anna. And.. I know the feeling. I have this urge to go back to writing Elsa's backstory, because it was a time when she was a hero, and things were just.. simpler. But, we'll continue on. Part II is only nine chapters, so we'll be back on Anna in no time!**

**StormBreeze: Everard shares Hans' manipulative nature, but lacks the cunning to pull it off. So he compensates with an insatiable anger which I personally think comes about because of his power. But any interpretation of the character would be right, because I haven't designed every faucet of him yet.. He is sort of unfinished, and it makes writing him fascinating to me. As for what happens to Elsa's body is anyone's guess. Everard left it in Hans' hands(heh) and sailed back to the Southern Isles.**

**UnsightlyViewings: There's nothing wrong with dropping a review to let me know you like how the story is going, as every little bit helps. And I'm glad you're really hating the characters, 'cause that means I am doing my job well! Salut, my friend.**


	17. Chapter 16 - Anarchy

**Author's Note: I think my friends are right.. I don't like my characters. Anywho, enjoy the read! -Foxinstrazt Update(5/19): Fixed a mistake, thanks for Hermanadi for pointing it out!**

* * *

Part II: Chapter 16

**-Anarchy-**

_**The Royal Docks, Arendelle Harbor**_

_**Fourth Day of the Savage Winter**_

"Cast off!" Nacen ducked under a clumsy swing of a sword, impaling the enemy soldier through the stomach. Despite his age, the Guard-Captain was not slowed by the frenzy that had gripped the town he had sworn to defend. Tearing the blade in his hands outward, it brought a sickening sound as his victim's organs began to empty themselves onto the pier. A veteran of many battles, he was unperturbed by such things, and moved to the ship that was being shoved by a dozen men, adding his strength to the cause. Within a few moments the vessel was free of the docks and turning to set sail into the open sea. The captain, a younger man who had been his friend for many years, turned from the wheel to lock eyes with him. "Go!"

Sounds of renewed battle cries reached Nacen, and he spun to meet the new rush of attackers. It was the guards of the castle. Or rather, the soldiers of the Southern Isles that had installed themselves as replacements for the Royal Guard, who had all been slaughtered. He looked to his sides, seeing that the men who had been pushing with him had readied their weapons, each of their eyes burning with the sort of resignation that comes only to those who know they are about to die. Each of them had been soldiers within the army when he had served, and they were the only ones who had answered his call to action, all of them old enough to have borne children, to have families and a life to lose. His own thoughts drifted to his own family, a daughter who was predicted to give birth to her second child in the coming Fall. She would understand, and she would carry his lineage onward. "For Arendelle!"

With that cry, he charged the ranks of the enemy, bringing his heavy broadsword down in a stroke that felled the nearest enemy by cleaving through the leather armor and digging a trench into the young man's chest. Pulling it from the body, he felt the blunt end of a mace smash into his back, sending him forward and crushing the back of his ribcage. Turning, he caught the weapon that was descending towards him, grinning victoriously as he saw white sails beginning to leave the fjord with no pursuit.

The pommel of a sword struck the back of his head, and Nacen crumpled to the ground. He was aware of little besides the fact that he had been separated from his sword, and that he was being dragged away from the docks. Stone steps grazed against his knees, and then a cobbled road was beneath him. It was not long before he was dropped to the ground, feeling his cheek touch the rough stone of the town square. Sound returned slowly, allowing him an insight to what was happening in the world outside of his dazed state. He could hear voices, familiar voices, murmuring throughout the air. It was the commoners of Arendelle, he realized, speaking softly all around him.

Straining to open his eyes, he saw that he was lying against the stone well that sat in the center of the square, and that the crowd was being held back by a row of southern soldiers. Pushing himself up to his knees, Nacen could feel the struggle that came with breathing, feel the crushed sensation in his chest that was beginning to spread. When he had finally reached a kneeling position, a hand roughly grabbed a patch of his gray hair, yanking his face upwards. "Where was that vessel heading, Captain?"

It was Prince Hans, the usurper who had murdered the sister of his Queen, and one of the women he had respected most in this world. Nacen had accepted death the moment he had sought to send out word of what truly had transpired in Arendelle, and so he remained silent in the face of impending execution. "No.. An old soldier like you will not break. Pity, I would have enjoyed watching your will crumble. But, I already have an inkling of where you sent that ship to. My men will intercept it, do not fret."

"You know what we do to traitors where I come from? They are drawn, castrated, and quartered. Consider this.. A mercy." His tormentor was gone then, straightening to address their audience. He met the eyes of the spectators, passing no judgment upon those who had chosen safety over justice. His was a path walked by few, and he would not cheapen it by declaring the fearful as cowards. "This is what awaits those who are traitors to your one true king, King Everard of the Southern Isles!" The redheaded Prince drew a sword from a scabbard at his hip, turning to face Nacen once again. "He has left Regent-Lord Kristoff in charge, and my brother will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason!"

Watching his executioner raise the blade, Nacen drew himself up to what height he could muster from a kneeling position, filling his lungs with enough air that they protested in agony. The strength to cry out came surprisingly easy, as tempered as it was by his conviction to not fade quietly into the night, to rally what support he could to the cause he had given his life for. "Long live Queen Anna!"

* * *

_"The courage to hold onto hope, even until death, is all that separates a normal man from a hero."_

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, even I'm starting to hate Hans, how about you guys? Not much to say here because I post a chapter every day and I've been up for twenty-six or so hours. Hope you guys like the chapter, and keep on being awesome! -Fox**

**UnsightlyViewings: Wolf spiders are the harbinger of my updates, apparently. Not gonna lie, I support this.**

**Guest: I think GRRM still takes the title for that one. The guy doesn't just happen to kill off most of his characters, he enjoys it. And he is an inspiration, for sure! Fair enough, though. I expected people to drop off after chapter 12, and I can only hope you come back to skim through once it's finished.**


	18. Chapter 17 - Loyalty

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's Chapter 17, enjoy! -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part II: Chapter 17

**-Loyalty-**

_**Forest Clearing, Arendelle Countryside**_

_**Fifth Day of the Savage Winter**_

Caesten bent to retrieve another of the slim sticks that were laying beneath the forest canopy. Five days had passed since he had torn the young Queen from the arms of her dead sister, five days since they had escaped into the mountainside and begun evading the patrols of King Everard's soldiers. The promise of reaching a shoreline and finding a vessel to carry his ward from the fallen kingdom was the only thing keeping him from a pit of sorrow, and thus far his hopes had been dashed, as they had been hounded only further into the mountain range by the enemy.

But the old soldier could not think about that right now. The temperature had been declining quickly in the last few days, with snowfall now a constant reminder of the power Elsa had held within her. It was the only thing that made sense to him about the strange storms, as he meandered through the trees and took a longer route back to camp than was necessary. The blonde knight had given her last breath and gone limp, and within a few hours the first blizzard had began raging. So far, it had given him the cover he needed to get his young charge to safety, but now it was begin to threaten the very life he was attempting to save.

Approaching the camp, he could hear low voices emanating from the clearing ahead, far too masculine to belong to the Queen. He crouched and laid the firewood he had collected on the ground, rising and drawing his blade in a fluid motion that caused minimal sound as a loud laugh reached his ears. As he moved closer, he could see the shapes that moved in the darkness of the night, circling around the kneeling woman like vultures to a rotting corpse. "The Regent-Lord wants you alive, girl, but we have no qualms about killing you. Now, get up.. Do not make me ask again."

Anna's head tilted upward, and from where he watched, Caesten thought that the young woman was glaring at the southerner. "Kill me, then." There was such resignation in her words, in the soft spoken tone, as if it were a plea, as if she wanted death.

Another of the soldiers, different from the one who had spoken, drew his sword and moved behind the kneeling Queen. With a laugh and a shrug of his shoulders, the man raised the weapon, its point placed at the back of the woman's exposed neck. "Any last words, my _Queen_?" The emphasis the man put upon the title caused the other two to chuckle.

Caesten felt he had resorted to stealth long enough, and charged out into the clearing. The soldier who was set to execute Anna looked over with wide, surprised eyes as snow crunched beneath his boots with every long stride. He let his sword lead the way, driving its blade through a chest bone and producing a strangled cry of pain before he ripped it free and stepped past, slashing upwards as he spun.

The metal length let out a keening sound as it tore through the air and gouged its way across an exposed chest. Reversing his momentum, Caesten moved into his next strike, driving his weight behind the heavy sword as it descended upon the last solder's frantic block. With so much force behind it, he forced the guard lower and then shoved forward with his blade, impaling the man through the throat. Once the weapon was removed from the body, blood sprayed free of the wound, causing him to step back and kick the corpse away as it twitched before him. Recalling what had been happening until his interference, he rounded on the young woman who had crawled a few feet away from the carnage. "What were you thinking?!"

Anna gave him no answer as he sheathed his sword and walked over towards her, even going so far as to avoid his gaze as he crouched down in front of her. "Your sister was my closest friend." The teal eyes met his with a flash of anger as he mentioned Elsa, lending one spark of hope that the girl still held a fire to fight within her. "She was one of the most noble souls I ever encountered, and I will not have you cheapening her sacrifice by giving up." The heat of the woman's anger dissipated into an expression of guilt as he stood up, offering a hand to her. "On your feet, my Queen, we must distance ourselves from the patrols."

He waited patiently, until a tentative hand met his.

* * *

_"The loss of one we love cuts so deep it leaves a chasm of despair in it's wake. It grants one final choice: Fight, or succumb to despair."_

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks to all those who have stuck with this story, and all you new people. Got the most views/visitors yet last chapter, so if you're new drop a review, I'd love to hear from you! -Fox**

**UnsightlyViewings: Well I've wrote him to be hated, but I try to never really hate my characters. I try to identify with the antagonists because that means they can be identified with.. but Hans is just a sociopath in this story. Easy to hate, and thank you for continuing with your reviews, your support means a bunch!**

**Guest: Then I am doing my job well!**

**Viento: Phew, I'm glad you're alright! Totally understandable that life gets busy, it's a feeling I know all too well. And don't ever worry about unloading your problems, it really is no bother, especially when you're kind enough to let me know you're alright! **


	19. Chapter 18 - Incite

**Author's Note: I wrote this chapter back before I finished Part I, so if it isn't up to snuff, I apologize! -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part II: Chapter 18

**-Incite-**

_**The Great Hall, Arendelle Castle**_

_**Sixth Day of the Savage Winter**_

Hans strode through halls of the castle he had been fighting his way through merely six days earlier, enjoying the sense of power and pride that came with thinking back over the conquest he had spent the better part of five years planning. The young Queen Anna had been foolish enough to think that inviting all her rivals in for a party would end well for her. He scoffed as he passed another corner that held another servant wiping up another stain from the carnage that had rampaged through this structure, kicking the man's ankles out of his path as he stepped past. Ever since the coronation, nearly five years ago, he had not held any love for the royal line of Arendelle. Elsa had ceded the throne to her younger sister, and that had been the moment Hans had seen an opening, an opportunity for his rule to reign.

And Everard had given the honor to Kristoff. The youngest of their house and the weakest man he had ever known. Yes, the boy could fight, but he lacked the will that was necessary to truly crush an opponent. And now he was the crowned Regent-Lord of Arendelle, and Hans was not. Hans was left to be called for like a lapdog, and forced to answer the summons, as he was doing now. He pushed the doors open to the great hall, finding his younger brother sitting upon the wooden throne of the large room. "You called for me, brother?"

"Hans, thank you for coming." The Regent looked distracted as he sifted through parchments he was holding in his hands, quiet for a moment before looking up and speaking. "You must go to Corona with Princess Rapunzel. Convince King Driscoll that Queen Anna attempted to murder his daughter, and take a contingent of your royal guards, to let the good King know that we are serious on the matter of his daughter's safety." The blond man's eyes met his before drifting away. "I fear that our letter will not be enough, and I will not risk Arendelle's safety on the assumption we can sway him from his loyalty to family without his daughter telling him so."

"A wise plan." Hans let his thoughts begin racing as they moved to place the pieces he had been given into a coherent plan. There was a way, through all of the chances he had missed in Arendelle, that he could still gain what he sought. "But what of Queen Anna, my Lord?"

"I will post a bounty for her capture, and offer a King's ransom." The other door opened and several old men, presumably the council of lords that would advise his brother on matters of the kingdom. Kristoff glanced over at them before returning his gaze to Hans, speaking quietly. "Go quickly and gather the Princess. I have already arranged a ship for you to depart tonight."

Lowering himself into a humble bow, Hans acknowledged he understood. "As you wish, brother."

* * *

Standing outside of the Coronan Princess' chambers, Hans took a deep breath before slamming through the doors, striding into the room while wearing an expression of panic upon his face. The young woman inside turned in surprise and fell against the desk she had been standing by. "P-Prince Hans?!"

"Princess, you must come with me. Quickly!" He outstretched a hand towards her, the other resting upon the hilt of his sword. It was a clever detail that she did not miss, her green eyes flicking to it for a moment before settling back on his face.

"What is happening?"

"I suspect that King Everard was a part of the plot to kill you and your Prince-Consort.. Kristoff himself just informed me that we would be holding you for the ransom of your father's crown!"

The woman moved toward him, her eyes wide with fear as she did, stopping just short of his personal space. "Why would you betray your own brothers?"

Hans looked away, shaking his head and adding an inflection of agony into his voice as he made it seem as if speaking the words was truly breaking his heart. "You must trust me, Rapunzel. I can not let harm come to you, not after my failure to save your husband. Thus I will protect you from all threats.." Glancing back, he saw that the Princess was hooked upon him. "Even my own kin."

Moments past as he held his breath, knowing that everything he had planned hinged upon her decision. Finally, the young woman reached out and laid a hand upon his chest, speaking softly. "I trust you."

"Then come. I have a ship waiting." He gripped her hand and pulled her from the room, letting a grin form over his lips when he was fully turned away. _Prince-Consort is a much more desirable outcome than Prince._

* * *

_"Jealousy is a vile poison. It spreads like wildfire upon conception, and can never truly be scoured from the soul."_

* * *

**Author's Note: Bit more of Hans' deception in this chapter, hope you guys are still liking it! Special thanks to all my readers, and a reminder that I'd love to hear from any of you! -Fox**

**UnsightlyViewings: It's been great reading reviews from people who are so different, and knowing that you've all liked my story. It just means a ton to me that I can bring a little bit of entertainment, and it is why I want to be a writer in the first place, so thank you. As the youngest of my own family, I know what you mean. I've always kind of been the disappointment, the one who never quite achieved what he went for, but I've never really hated my siblings(at least not for that reason). I can see a world where a few of my interactions turned me into an ambitious person who wanted to succeed simply because I want to succeed further than a sibling, I can see a few of the fights I had with my brother driving me to, for lack of a better word, evil. I was wrong to say I'm having trouble relating to Hans because of his personality. I have trouble relating to him because I realize I could be like him if a few things along the way didn't pan out how they did. Hope that ramble makes a lick of sense!**


	20. Chapter 19 - Vexation

**Author's Note: Was originally going to use Merida for this character, but it didn't fit well with her role in Part III, so I've thrown yet another OC into the mix. Chapter is a bit confusing, and it's meant to be, but enjoy! -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part II: Chapter 19

**-Vexation-**

_**Mountain Pass, Arendelle Countryside**_

_**Seventh Day of the Savage Winter**_

Vayl moved through the snow with a silence that belied her swiftness, moving quickly enough that she was gaining upon the quarry that her friend had sniffed out. The panting of the nearby animal was as normal to her as her own breath as they weaved through the trees, the only guidance for them being the light from the moon above. Glancing up towards the stars that shone in the night sky, she knew exactly where she was. The travelers were heading into the Northern Pass, looking to slip around the mountains into the wildlands beyond. Into her peoples lands.

Slowing to a stop at the edge of the treeline, she could see the woman that she had been told about, but the man was nowhere to be found. The red-haired woman, a girl really, was laying by the side of a fire. From here, it seemed as if the girl was asleep, but Vayl found herself entranced by the way the glow of the flames played upon the color of the hair that sat atop the prone form's head.

A wet nose bumped against her elbow, drawing her focus back to the present, and she turned to look into the yellow eyes. "Kyn, ewch ddod o hyd i'r milwr, cadwch ef ymaith." The wolf licked his large teeth before turning away and bounding off into the night, leaving her alone to move into the small camp that sat just outside of the mountain pass.

She took her time getting close to the girl, letting her feet fall with near perfect balance, as to make no sound as she approached. Vayl slid around the edge of the fire in a crouched position, trying to see the face of the woman laying beside it. There was a braid across the face, obscuring her view until she reached a finger over and pushed it back over the side of the woman's head. The girl was older than she had previously thought, with a splash of freckles across the bridge of a small nose. More drawing to her curiosity was the dried blood that was evident on the smooth cheek and covering much of the neck that she could see.

A howl in the distance alerted her that Kyn has been unsuccessful in his mission, and she rose to leave before the man returned. Turning away from the fire, she nearly ran herself through on the point of a sword. The soldier holding the weapon narrowed his eyes as he looked past her to the woman on the ground, before returning his gaze to her. "Going somewhere?"

* * *

_"Trust is a fragile bond that begins in the mires of suspicion."_

* * *

**Author's Note: Vayl's people were based upon the trolls, but when I was coming up with the idea I was talking with my friend about Dragon Age 3, so I couldn't stop giving them Welsh accents like the Dalish Elves in Dragon Age 2.. So, they're Welsh. Right next to a Scandinavian kingdom. That makes sense, totally. What Vayl said to Kyn, the wolf, was: "Kyn, go find the soldier, keep him away." I used google to translate from English to Welsh, so if I happened to butcher the language, I apologize. Anywho, only two chapters left in Part II, hope you guys are liking it so far! -Fox**

**StormBreeze: Hans not getting what he wants, Anna going to Corona.. All good theories. Well, Everard did know better than to trust Hans with anything important, but Kristoff is much more forgiving of his older brother's nature, it seems!**

**S8439: I love(LOOOOOVE) long reviews, so not your bad! Since I've started this story, I've actually read a lot more of the Frozen fanfiction than I had before, especially the stories where Anna is a knight to Elsa being Queen. To be honest, I am a bit shocked that anyone thinks I pulled it off, or that I like the dynamic as well. I was iffy when I began writing, but now.. nineteen chapters later, I can see how well it fit, and I really don't feel as if I can take credit for that, because it working was a long shot that somehow works. Concerning the timeline and veritable lack of Elsanna action, a lot of that is based on a relationship of two of my friends who had trouble coming to terms with their attraction to each other(seeing as they are both female). They danced around each other for years, and it was simply torture watching them and knowing how they both felt.. I can only hope some of that transferred into my writing.  
****I can't thank you, or the others who have complimented me, enough for telling me that I write well. I am overly critical of my own work, and it helps immensely to have someone tell me that I'm doing a good job. As for reviews and such, this one has the most of any of my stories, so I consider it a rousing success. I also never expected it to have the following of some of the more popular fics because I take a lot of different turns in the story(no smut, killed off one of the main characters), and the following it does have is more than enough to impress me! If anything, I hate being predictable. Reading some of the more current reviews, I can promise there are twists and turns to come that some of you won't expect.  
I'm once again conflicted with the fact I enjoy the knowledge that you connected so well to my version of Elsa and Anna that you cried, and that I'm sorry I caused you to cry. There are stories I read and get so engrossed in, and then something bad happens and it just crushes me, so I do/don't like causing that to other people. I think, and I stress think, that I know what you are talking about sophistication. I try my best to write so that my niece could understand what is being said, but also so that my older brother wouldn't be bored with reading it.. Dunno if that makes any sense.  
Haha, your friend's reaction was similar to one of mine. I was texting him about the story, and told him I was killing off Elsa. He told me I had a problem, and that I need a new hobby besides killing off main characters! ..He's probably right. I apologize for giving you hope that she would live, then killing her anyway. Her freezing the wound, standing up, even her backstory when she was wounded. I wanted readers to think "She's got this, she's gonna make it out okay." and then yank the rug out from underneath them. That makes me sound so..evil, but it was intentional. Her death scene, particularly concerning the flower, mirrors an event in my own life, and the reaction to it has made me feel not so alone in the grief I felt then.  
One-shots of my version of Elsa and Anna is a good idea, but I won't speak for whether or not this is the end of Elsa. I love the character I made, because she is just.. heroic. She's hot, as you said, but so capable and so firm in convictions it is hard not to love her. But she is flawed, too, and I think that is what made me love her most. Here's a warrior who is close to a perfect fighter, but she herself isn't so perfect. As for other writers tackling the job and writing on this version of Elsa, even using my fic as a reference for the character, I wouldn't mind. I'd like a PM to tell me about though, because I want to read them! And seriously, fanart, come on!(If I could draw there would so be art of Elsa in her armor.. I might try my hand at just the armor.) Anyway, all of this rambling and talking about processes isn't meant to be arrogant or self-congratulatory, I just wanted to give something back to you for posting such a lengthy review, to show how much I appreciate it. Thank you!**

**UnsightlyViewings: Well, it wasn't a choice for me to not go down that path. I lost someone I loved, and that threw me down a different path altogether, but I wish you luck in your own life. Not to sound preachy or anything, but just remember that everything is in your hands. If you are afraid of turning into someone you'll not like to be, don't let yourself. Moving on from the dramatics, thank you for saying I could write an awesome book, because that is the dream!(And fics are good practice!) I miss Elsa so much in this story, too. It's killing me. Thanks for the continued support, you rock!**


	21. Chapter 20 - Echoes

**Author's Note: Another short one, but I liked writing this one. Enjoy! -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part II: Chapter 20

**-Echoes-**

_**The Great Hall, Arendelle Castle**_

_**Eighth Day of the Savage Winter**_

Kristoff looked down at the snowflake he held in his hand, bouncing the chilled object upon his palm as he frowned. He was sitting upon the throne that he and his brothers had killed for, had slaughtered innocents for. It did not feel right, and this creation he had found in Queen Anna's chambers, this keepsake, was not his to bear. It was the last piece of a soul that he had helped to wipe from the earth. The sound of boots striking against stone rang out as a soldier approached him, fading away once the man reached the end of the raised stone steps he sat atop of. "My liege." Glancing up, he saw the man give a low bow. It was the new Guard-Captain, a soldier from his own kingdom whose name eluded him in that moment. "We spotted the Queen nearly three days ago, but are unable to pursue any longer. Snow has closed all of the passages further into the mountains."

"Dig them out, then."

His answer caused the other man to grit his teeth, biting back the first reply when he recalled who it was he was talking to. "We have tried, but the storms rage harder each time that we do. It is as if something does not wish for us to follow her."

Kristoff let out a long sigh, closing his eyes as he leaned back into the throne and gave the man a nod. "Then we will simply have to wait this strange winter out. Until such a time as the warmer seasons return, I will not let my subjects suffer. Distribute the appropriate clothing for this chill amongst the commoners. You are dismissed, Guard-Captain."

The soldier gave a lazy salute before turning and marching away, leaving him alone in the hall once again. '_As if something does not wish for us to follow her'? _He knew what it was. It was the presence that plagued his dreams, that haunted every waking moment since they had taken this castle. The face that he saw each time he looked at the crystalline snowflake that now sat in his palm, its pale blue surface gently humming with energy. _Forgive me, Elsa. _Opening his eyes once again, he stared at the cracks that branched out from the middle of the great hall, at the sword that was buried nearly halfway to its hilt into the stone floor. For the first time, he noticed a pattern to the damage that had been left in the wake of his brother's combat with the legendary Knight of Spades.

The cracks upon the floor formed the skeleton of a snowflake, identical to the one he now held. Kristoff felt his limbs shudder as an unnatural chill took over, shaking him from his thoughts and filling him with an impending sense of dread.

* * *

_"Remember all I have taught you, and know that there will always be regret. But you are stronger than it shall ever be."_

* * *

**Author's Note: Keeping it short because it's four in the morning and I need to get to bed, but just want to tell you all how wonderful you are. I love seeing the e-mails that notify me of new follows, favorites, and reviews. You guys rock! -Fox**

**Guest: Well, I'm actually writing this story for both of them, so I'd say they are pretty happy!**

**Tiger-Shifter17: Thank you! And I apologize for driving you nuts, and for killing Elsa.. I'm a mean writer, that's for sure!**

**UnsightlyViewings: Yep, the Welsh are friendly! Bit of a spoiler, but it's in the next chapter anyway. The lines at the end have a purpose, you'll see tomorrow.. Thanks for continuing to support me and this story, you're pretty much pure awesome!**


	22. Chapter 21 - Salvation

**Author's Note: Sorry I'm a bit late with this one. I actually fell asleep at a decent time yesterday. Y'know, a time when normal people fall asleep. Anywho, enjoy! -Foxinstrazt**

* * *

Part II: Chapter 21

**-Salvation-**

_**The Hot Springs, Arendelle Countryside**_

_**Ninth Day of the Savage Winter**_

Anna followed the brunette woman with the strange highland accent further into the mountain pass, hearing a hiss as burning air escaped from the ground nearby. It was a scene taken from a dream, this pass. The rest of the kingdom that she and Caesten had marched through was buried in frost and snow, while this part was still full of green plants and earthy tones, warmed by the geysers that released pressure from the churning cauldron beneath the ground. She knew who, or rather what, the woman was: A Fjallafólk, one of the mountain people who owed no allegiance to the crown. Her father had left them alone, she had left them alone, and this one had come to her.

The woman, who had given little information besides her name and where she could take them, was an enigma to her. She did not know any of the customs of the people who lived in lands that were technically part of her kingdom, and that somehow felt like a failure on her part. They were subjects who bent no knee to her, people whose lives were going to be effected by her coming, and she knew nothing about them. But Vayl, the woman who Caesten had caught in their campsite two nights ago, seemed as if she could be trusted, even if she was strange. Standing closer to Caesten's height than her own, the woman had long, black hair that was kept from the slim face by a band of blue cloth tied about her forehead. She looked young enough to be close to Anna's age, but there was also a look in her eyes that made her seem older.

It was obvious that the woman was no stranger to physical tasks, with toned muscles that showed beneath the tanned skin each time she swung her bare arms as they walked. Another oddity Anna noted, was the sleeveless tunic, leggings, and boots that did not seem fit for the unnatural cold, and yet the woman showed no signs that she was bothered by the chill at all. The largest concern was the wolf that now trailed at the brunette's heels, plodding along as if it was not out of place in the slightest. Sometimes she caught Vayl whispering to it, and she could have sworn that the animal responded by looking up at her before bounding off to comply to a command.

Caught up in her thoughts, Anna's foot slipped off a small rock that was jutting from the ground, causing her to stumble forward. Hands were immediately on her shoulders, keeping her from falling and forcing her to stare into pale green irises. She had not seen their guide move, but Vayl was holding her upright and gazing at her with concern-filled eyes. "Are you okay to continue? We are near my home." Even the lilt of the woman's accent was full of sympathy, and each syllable sent her to new heights of annoyance.

Placing a hand upon the other woman's shoulder, Anna pushed her away as Caesten stepped over. "Where exactly are we heading?" There was a gruffness to the old soldier's voice, one that was not usually present when he spoke to her.

Vayl did not look put off by her attitude, looking over at the man as he spoke. "We are the Fjallafólk, people of the mountains. Our village is up ahead." The woman's eyes flitted around before settling upon a small brook that was flowing along the side of the cliff wall. "We should clean away the blood before I present you to Patrick. Come." Anna let out a small huff of annoyance as she was pulled toward the water and pushed down to her knees, but it seemed as if what she wished to do was no longer in consideration, as quiet as she had been.

The mountain woman took a cloth from one of the pouches at her belt, dipping it into the water and wringing it for a moment before she raised it to wipe at Anna's face. Vayl did not put much force behind it, but the white linen came away stained with red. _Blood. _The realization twisted her stomach in a way that nothing had for over a week. _Elsa's blood. _Even through the chill of the frigid liquid upon the soiled rag the feeling of tears carving their path down her cheeks were not concealed, and could not hide the way the pale green eyes narrowed.

For the first time since Caesten had pulled her away from her sister's body, Anna felt something. It was pain that lanced through the numb sensation, but it was still a feeling. She found herself missing the comfortable nothingness that had overtaken her in the wake of Elsa's death. "We have a saying, among our warriors; 'Soil an axe in blood, 'fore ye cleanse it in tears.'" Raising an eyebrow at the brunette as Vayl's attention returned to the cleaning, she announced without speaking that it needed further explanation. "It means to take vengeance before you mourn."

She remained quiet, staring at the water until the woman would be finished. It came sooner than she expected, but was accompanied by a gasp as Vayl drew back, eyes wide. "Duwiau uchod.." In spite of not knowing what the words meant, it was not difficult to discern that it was a curse, causing Anna to blink and look over. "What is on your skin?"

"You are cleaning blood off of it.." There was a rustle of armor that announced Caesten had moved over to them, drawn by the sound of her voice, and the surprised words from the mountain woman.

"No, there are markings. White markings." _What? _Anna tilted her head before pushing the woman away. She leaned over the small river to study her reflection on the surface of the water, and what she found she could not explain. Beneath the blood that had been left by Elsa's last embrace with her, lay markings that seemed eerily familiar to tattoos. They began somewhere beneath the shirt she wore, and stretched upwards onto her neck in a pattern of spirals. Each line was no thicker than any veing she could find on her wrist, but they gave off a soft glow, one that was reminiscent to the light of a full moon.

The topmost spiral had reached her jawline, its tip curved toward her cheek as if its next target was already planned. "..What is happening to me?"

* * *

_"Do you remember what you said to me, when mother and father died? 'It is not a curse, it is a gift.' Believe that now."_

* * *

**The story shall continue in Part III: The Rebel Queen**

* * *

**Author's Note: What Vayl said when she saw the markings is "Gods above.." in Welsh. With Part III, I'll be returning to mostly Anna's perspective, so any of you who are tired of the constant shifting chapters can rejoice! Bad news is, I scrapped the outline to Part III and have begun rewriting it, so the next chapter might take a lot longer than it otherwise would have. I have most of the parts planned, I just need to actually sit down and type out the entire outline. Anyway, I'll quit rambling on, and say thanks to all my wonderful readers! Seriously, those of you who have followed(or favorited), you guys rock. Those of you who leave a review, you are even more awesome! I love hearing from you all, so thank you and hopefully I'll be typing up another authors note soon! -Fox**

**UnsightlyViewings: I've seen some of the fanart for the more popular stories and there is a lot of talented artists out there! I certainly don't expect any art to crop up from mine, but I'd be hugely honored if it did.. Kinda hoping it does too, as sad as that sounds. I really like writing Kristoff, too. No idea why, either, he's just interesting. Thanks for dropping yet another review, I truly do appreciate the time to take to let me know what you think, even if it's one or two sentences!**

**Cries Havoc: Take all the time you need.. I'm like fifty percent certain other characters won't die in the next couple of minutes.**


	23. Part III - Oath And Allegiance

**Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long since an update. Aside from the issues of rewriting the outline, I've also been playing my fair share of Guild Wars 2, and rolled an ATV over the last weekend. Anywho, enjoy! -Foxinstrazt EDIT(5/31): Oh yeah, I still ain't done with the outline. But I did finish it for like 85% of the chapters in Part III. AND fixed how this chapter appears in the chapter list.. I'm tired, forgive me.**

* * *

Chapter 22

-Oath And Allegiance-

_**Royal Gardens Overlook, Corona Castle**_

_**One Month after Knight's Fall**_

Corona was a coastal kingdom that stretched over rolling hills and expansive forests, with its capital city sitting upon a easily defended isle in the middle of an land locked lake. All signs of the war that had come to its shores two years ago were all but washed away in the time since, the structures rebuilt to even grander heights, and the castle itself the shining jewel it was meant to be. The envy of all other nations, it towered above the lake and the surrounding area, glistening in the sunlight that beat down upon the earth. For Hans, it was quickly becoming home.

He had arrived only a few weeks ago, rushing into the throne room with the Princess to present himself before the rulers of this kingdom, King Driscoll and his wife, Queen Gail. Rapunzel had been more than eager to tell the story of his bravery, how he had saved her first by cutting down her would-be assassins on that fateful night. She told them of his modesty, of how he begged her forgiveness for being too late to save their beloved Prince-Consort. The monarchs of Corona were told also of his loyalty, how he had forsook his bonds to kin and country in the effort to spirit her away from the murder plot centered upon her.

Three short weeks, and he had traded his title to the Southern Isles in favor of a long term plan, a scheme that would result in a much more favorable outcome than forever being known as the younger sibling to a witless tyrant. To the King's knowledge, his family had cast him out of the line for succession to his homeland's throne. In truth, he maintained contact by bird with Everard in an effort to allay any suspicions that might arise in his maimed brother's mind, concocting a dazzling tale of how the Princess of Corona had become enamored with him, and how he was staying in order to secure relations between their two kingdoms.

Of course, each successful lie needs a grain of truth. Rapunzel, even in the wake of her grief, looked to him for comfort and love. She was vulnerable, and he was the friend she needed most in this time of despair. As Hans walked with the King down the halls of the castle, he could not stop the small smile that took to his lips as they turned to look over the royal gardens. The trees and flowers below were in full bloom in the midst of summer, creating a whirling display of bright colors that made him feel sick in his stomach, and long for the simple greens and sand of his own island kingdom. Upon the long blades of grass, dressed in a gown of a subdued pink color, was the Princess herself.

Driscoll noticed her as well, letting out a long sigh at the sight of his daughter alone and clearly lost in her thoughts again. "I must insist again that I am thankful, Sir Hans. That you were there to stop my niece's plot from succeeding." The older man shook his head wearily. "To think that one such as Elsa fell to such a base impulse like a lust for power."

Hans shook his head sadly, feigning a need to clear his eyes of tears before responding. "Humbly, I can not accept your thanks, my Lord. It was by my failing that your son-in-law fell to a blade, to my great regret. I fear that I have doomed your daughter to a life of being unable to settle for another man."

Smiling softly at Hans repeated refusal to accept praise for his deeds, Driscoll looked up toward the sky, to the rays of sunshine burning between the canopy of the trees. "Few men could ever hope to live up to the standard of Eugene, especially in Rapunzel's eyes. There are few enough with such an abundance of quality to them, but you should count yourself among them."

Bending at the waist to lower himself into a dramatic bow, Hans bit back the urge to grin with glee at the compliments laid upon him. Assembling his face into the correct representation of humility as he rose, he spoke softly, to seem introspective upon the fool King's words. "You honor me with presenting such consideration from a man of your own integrity, my Lord."

Nodding in acknowledgment, Driscoll gestured towards the garden, and his daughter. "Go to her, comfort her. Pull her from the abyss I fear she is trapped in. In time, she will come to see you as a man worthy of her attention, and her affection." Bowing once more to hide his satisfaction at the subtle declaration of the King's desires of what the relationship between him and the Princess could blossom into, Hans took a single step back before rounding on his heel, moving towards the stairs that would lead to the garden courtyard.

* * *

Rapunzel ran the pad of her index finger along the fragile petal of a pink rose, enjoying the warmth of the sun on such a mild summer day, and the delicate fragrance that filled her nostrils within this garden. It was peaceful, and brought to mind the memories of Eugene courting her within this very place. The patch of soft grass that sat in the middle of the grove, where she had laid with her husband in the waning hours of daylight. The tree, not more than twenty paces from where she now sat, where he had carved her name into the bark, in the middle of a heart.

"Princess?" The familiar voice spoke the words quietly, with a hesitation evident in the syllables. As she turned to look at him, it was easy to smile at the carefully styled red hair and well kept armor. The polished steel glistened in the light of the day, and yet the purple and gold of the tabard upon the man's chest seemed to glow more brilliantly. A representation of the sun, the emblem of her kingdom, was centered above his heart, a symbol of his newfound oaths to the crown of Corona. "Pardon my intrusion."

"Nonsense, Sir Hans." The most endearing feature of the knight before her was his eyes. A scintillating emerald color filled with signs of the burden the man had chosen to share with her, at the loss of her Prince-Consort. "You are welcome to intrude upon my thoughts at any time. It is the least I could do to repay your service to me and my family."

Bowing at the waist, the man before her gave a small smile at her words. "I was taught that a gentleman should never intrude upon a lady's thoughts, unless invited." Rapunzel cocked her head to the side in order to make him aware of the contradiction that he was actually doing that right now, bringing a grimace from the knight. "My apologies, the King bid me to disturb you."

"My father requested you to come here?"

Hans straightened himself before addressing her again. "Yes.. He worries about you, your Highness."

Sighing and shaking her head, Rapunzel laid a hand upon the grass next to her. "Come, sit with me." Green eyes widened, but the man did as he was told, lowering himself to the ground next to her. After he situated himself within his armor, Hans looked to her with an expression of expectancy. "My father worries that I am lonely. Lost in my grief and unable to find any light in the world.. But, that is not what I feel in the aftermath of Eugene's passing."

"If I may ask.. What is it that you do feel, my lady?"

"Sad." The answer came to her easily, as it was what she had felt in almost every moment since she had watched the man she loved be cut down by her cousin's soldiers. "The world is a bit darker for his death, and I will miss him until the day I die. But, he would not wish for me to wallow in a swamp of regrets, always looking to the past. He would want me to look forward." Lazily sliding her gaze to the knight who sat beside her, she summoned a mischievous grin to her lips. "In that line of thought, I must ask something of you, Sir Hans."

"Anything, your Highness. I am yours to command."

She surprised herself by letting a light laugh escape in the face of her counterparts serious demeanor, and the bright sound brought a smile to the mans face as he noticeably basked in it. "It is not a command, but I ask that you spend time with me, to show my father that I am fine. Are you willing to sacrifice your time for me?"

Hans did not take even a second to decide, nodding as soon as she had finished the question. "You need not even ask it. I.. That is, you.." To see a man that was usually charming and full of wit stumble over his words secured the grin present upon Rapunzel's lips as she watched him gather his thoughts. His eyes avoided hers, staring at the ground until he was ready, and they returned to her gaze. "I desire to be in your company, Princess. You are a light in the sea of darkness that is my life, my only friend in the schemes of betrayal that seem to have gripped all those around us."

Reaching out to touch his hand, she was glad when he welcomed it and grasped hers in his own. "You are a fine man, Eugene would have liked you."

Bowing his head, Hans accepted the compliment humbly. "I merely try my best to live well, your Highness."

* * *

"I must protest again." Standing within the castle's study, Kairi clenched her fists together. The walls were lined with thousands of tombs from a hundred different ages, each chronicling the life and death of a kingdom or a royal line, or explaining a faucet of science. Across the wooden surface of a exquisitely carved desk stood the man she had sworn a dozen oaths to when she had still been a girl, her father's closest friend, her King. "I do not believe Elsa could so what Hans accused her of!"

"_Sir_ Hans. He is a knight now, the same as you." Driscoll turned away from her after the scolding, gazing out of the window that overlooked a city filled with his subjects. "And we are not having this conversation again. You will listen to my orders."

"..No." One simply word brought him back around to stare at her, his blue eyes wide with shock at her defiance. "I will not be ordered to fight against a former ally unless there is irrefutable proof."

The man before her took in an angry breath, glaring at her. "I know of your feelings for my late niece, but-"

"Elsa was in love with Anna." It stopped the old King in his tracks as she spoke, a secret she had kept for years, until the woman she was keeping the secret for was, by all accounts, dead and gone. "She loved her sister, and she was in love with her sister. Do you really expect me to believe that she would kill Anna for the throne, the very same throne she abdicated to her in the first place?"

The shock did not fade from Driscoll's face as he slid down into a nearby chair, leaning back into it as he ran a hand over the beard covering his chin. It took a long moment for him to recover, to be brought back to the subject at hand. "That is why I am sending you. To assess the situation and report back, to see if war is necessary on the remnants of Elsa's supporters."

Kairi knew that what she was about to say would have ramifications, but a defiance that had not reared its head since her youth was suddenly roaring within her chest, tearing its way out of the careful confines she had constructed to keep it in check. "If you order me to do this, I am not coming back."

"Are you forsaking your vows? The very oaths you swore before your father, and the Gods?"

Unclasping the purple cloak that was sitting about her shoulders, Kairi pulled it free from her back and laid it upon the table. The anger she had felt mere seconds before was now gone, replaced by a sense of sadness, and a sliver of liberation. "I will send word back with what I find, but if I succeed.. You should consider me a deserter." The King's eyes did not rise from the cloak as she waited for a response, and a minute of silence passed between them before she turned to exit the room. "I will leave with the sunrise."

* * *

"She has declared herself a deserter?" Hans leaned upon the sill of his bedroom window, letting the chilled breeze of night wash over him as he listened to his informant. A murderer he had spared from the noose a decade ago, Stefan was one of his most loyal guards, and the closest thing to a friend he had ever had. "And her mission is to find the truth of what happened in Arendelle.."

"You know what move I suggest." Stefan's voice, naturally hoarse, matched his large physique well as he leaned against the door, barring entry for any accidental eavesdroppers.

"She has unwittingly put herself in a position to be useful. Go with her, and if she finds anything, kill her. I will then deliver her report that confirms my assessment of Arendelle to the King, and he will never look for her."

"Should I kill her quickly, my Lord?" Stefan moved from the door, a malicious grin showing crooked teeth as Hans turned to regard him, thinking upon what course of action he wanted to take.

"No.. Make her suffer." He let out a quiet chuckle. "Elsa favored her as a lover, so you will let her know that it was I who felled the Knight of Spades before you execute her."

The burly man before him gave a deep bow. "It will be done."

"Stefan." His guardian rose to regard him with a tilted head, waiting for further instructions. "My brothers can not know of my true intentions in Corona. See to it that it is done without attracting the attention of Kristoff."

* * *

It had been four weeks since the transport had left Corona's harbor, headed for the kingdom of Arendelle. Two weeks spent upon the sea had done little to tide over the sour attitude that was left from Kairi's confrontation with King Driscoll, and the two weeks since had been a series of frustrating dead ends on any information pertaining to the night the castle was attacked. Entry to the harbor town surrounding the seat of the kingdoms power was barred, and no one in the countryside or neighboring cities knew of what had truly occurred, but all had rumors. Some believed the same version of events that Hans had told, that Elsa had staged a coup, only to be foiled by the timely arrival of King Everard and his soldiers. Others held theories that Elsa and Anna were executed in a violent takeover by the southern kingdom, and even more responded to her questions with non-answers.

"He claims to have evidence that it was an unprovoked attack by the Southern Isles.. I can not say I trust him, but I'll bring him by tomorrow." On her arrival to the town of Gendavik, five days ago, she had met Rat. A boy on the verge of manhood, she suspected he was a street thief, given his suspicious and clever disposition. He claimed to have heard of one who had information on what had truly transpired, and so Kairi had bid him to seek out his contacts and get her a meeting.

And that had led to her sitting in one of the taverns of Gendavik, the southernmost city that still fell under the banner of the kingdom of Arendelle. It was a modest town, smaller than Corona yet larger than the villages that lay between here and the castled harbor where the new Regent-Lord reigned. She had chosen this building for a very particular reason, one that she was now sipping from the mug in her hand. Draining the last of the strong, bitter liquid, she dropped the cup to the table and returned her gaze to the young man. "Thank you, Rat."

"Perhaps you should take it easy." Rat, with his tousled brown hair and wide, almost childlike blue eyes, was the picture of innocence. From what she could tell, it was all a facade. Behind his playful smiles and charming words lay the spirit of a boy who had grown up on the streets, doing the dirty things necessary to survive in his world. He backed away quickly when she affixed her glare to him while the bar wench brought her another full mug. "They serve strong ale here, is all."

"It is why I chose this place to meet." Kairi let out a laugh, louder than she had intended, but as humorless as it was meant to be. After drowning herself in another long drink from the amber fluid, she leaned back in the chair and watched her informant turn to leave before the young man paused and looked at her.

"Are you going to be alright if I leave?"

"Of course I am, Rat." She slid her gaze past him, past the concern evident in his features, to the wench who was filling tankards behind the bar. The other woman glanced up, meeting her eyes and giving a sultry grin as she did. Kairi felt her own lips pull upwards into a smile as she stared at her desired goal for the night. "I have a feeling I am going to enjoy my night."

* * *

The sound of a fist slamming into the wooden barrier to Kairi's room disrupted the numbness of sleep, causing her to stir from the covers of the bed she had rented. Still in a state of dulled consciousness, she slid her bare legs over the side of the mattress, only part of her mind aware that it was the next day. A quick glance revealed that the woman she had journeyed upstairs with last night was gone, and she found herself uncaring, the purpose of engaging the wench having been fulfilled. Knocking continued to rattle the door as she reached down for her discarded trousers, calling out in an agitated tone. "Give me a moment!"

Rising to her feet and pausing only to pull the rumpled tunic over her head, she began to tie the belt together as she walked towards the closed portal, hearing the low voices on the other side. Opening the door revealed Rat and another man, older than both of them, standing outside. The younger man looked over her with a raised eyebrow as he stepped into the room. "Did I wake you up? It is well into the evening."

"Long night." Her curt explanation was accepted as the man, she assumed the contact, moved inside and took up standing near the table in the small room. He was dressed in the clothing of a common man, though it showed wear and tear, as if it had been worn for a long while with minimal washing and maintenance.

"This is Nik, he was a servant in the castle." Rat leaned against the furthest wall from the door, peering out the window to the cobbled street outside the tavern, his left hand gesturing lazily towards the other man. Kairi slid her gaze from him to the former servant, whose body language held an air of expectancy. "Assuming you have got his payment, he is the one we are looking for."

Nodding slowly as she listened, she gave it a solid moment as she watched Nik, who fidgeted from foot to foot until she turned to retrieve a coin purse laying atop the nightstand near her bed. She bounced it in her palm a few times before tossing it over to him. "Thirty pieces of Coronan silver, as Rat promised.. Tell me what really happened that night."

The man who knew the information she needed caught the purse with all the grace of a three-legged mule, barely managing to keep the coins within the leather pouch before he added to his belt next to another of similar design. "T-The Regent-Lord says it was Lady Elsa that tried to k-k-kill Queen Anna, but it is not true!" Kairi felt a sense of relief drift over her, tension that she had not know was present washing away in light of the stuttered words, and gave a nod that she wished the man to continue. "I saw Lady Elsa leading the Queen through the castle, fighting to pro-protect her.. And when I ran through the great hall there was ice, a lot of ice, and.." Nik twitched as if the memory was particularly painful to recall. "B-blood. All over."

Even as she opened her mouth to ask if that was all that he could remember, for another tiny morsel of information to fill in the still considerable blanks she had concerning the truth, Rat's voice sounded out, with a tone full of urgency. "Southern soldiers are coming into the tavern, four of them!"

Tilting her head as she absorbed the information, Kairi's eyes settled upon the second coin purse tied to Nik's belt, and the way he was avoiding her gaze. "..You sold us out." Before he could resist her attack, she crossed the room quickly and tore the leather pouch she had not tossed to him from the cord around his pants, spilling its contents onto the floor. "Southern gold doubloons." The old man tried to protest as she backed away, giving a hollow laugh. "I hope it was worth your life."

Nik's eyes flashed to the door for a split second, and a moment later he was rushing to escape, but was not quick enough to avoid the knee she raised to connect with his stomach, doubling him over. Wasting no time with her betrayer, she swung a leg over his back and reached down with both hands, pressing them against his cheeks before twisting and wrenching the neck until it gave a resounding crack and the body beneath her fell limp.

As Kairi stepped away from her kill, she tossed a glance in Rat's direction, finding the young man staring at her with wide eyes. "We must go." Her voice seemed to shock him back into action as he turned to push the window open, looking back as she moved to collect the sword leaning against the nightstand.

Just as her foot was placed on the sill of the window, she heard the door to her room bashed open, and took the leap to the ground below. Rolling to avoid any significant damage, she rose to her feet and looking back in time to see Rat pulled back into the room. A singular scream arose until it was quickly and ominously silenced, leaving her alone in the street. Turning to continue her escape, she found her path blocked by a man standing a few feet away, dressed in the garb of a royal guard of Arendelle. A glance over her shoulder told her that two other guards stood behind her, each of them tapping the points of their swords against the cobbled road.

Kairi returned her gaze to the man before her. He was an ugly man, a brute who stood more than a few inches above her, and wore a sadistic smile upon his face. Greasy black hair fell about his shoulders as he drew a bastard sword from his back and pointed it towards her. "Give up quietly, no need to die here."

A smirk stretched her lips as the four who had invaded the tavern rushed out of the door to join them, and she drew the sword she was holding before discarding the scabbard. "I want to take this chance to offer you and your men-at-arms the same deal. Any takers?" Her effort was met with a laugh from the large man, who motioned to his soldiers and stood back with an appraising expression on his face.

The four who had emerged from the inn began to circle her, and she allowed them too. Stepping into the middle of the trap, she gave no indication of her opening move away. After a long moment of rotating and examining each of the stares, all of the enemy soldiers took a step toward her. She did not wait for them to bring the fight to her, instead rolling toward the nearest one and evading his sloppy attack. Surprise was something she only afforded him for a second, reversing the grip upon her blade and stabbing it back into the mans spine before ripping it out and spraying blood across the ground.

The next attack came from the guard nearest to her and her first victim, an overextending thrust that allowed her to catch his free hand by the wrist and pull him towards her. A knee to the stomach cause him to bend over for her, and she took the opportunity to roll over the flattened back and launch out with a wild slash at the soldier coming to assist his fellow. The steel in her hand found purchase as it carved through an exposed belly and spilled the contents of a torso to the road below, the quickness of it causing the fourth attacker to pause for a breath.

That breath cost the live of the man she had spun herself over, as she turned on her heel and slashed upward, opening the veins of a throat and producing yet another wild spout of red to color the street. It was a prickling on the back of her neck, a raising of the tiny hairs along her spine, that warned her of the next attack. The sword came at waist height, and Kairi sprung back over it, turning in the air and tumbling into a roll before coming to her feet, ready to pay the attack back in kind.

Fingers closed about her wrist as she raised the hand, and she was wrenched away from her target, forced to relinquish hold on her blade as she was thrown several feet. The smooth rocks that made up Gendavik's road tore at her skin as she skidded across them, coming to a stop with tears along her knees and bare arms. Small wounds did little to deter her from standing again, seeing the four soldiers still standing, and noting her own lack of a weapon. There was nothing to be gained by fighting them here, and so Kairi turned and ran, the surprised grunts informing her that a lead would not be hard to establish early.

* * *

Despite the heavy armor that the soldiers wore, their stamina was greater than Kairi had predicted. Three hours after the fight in the streets of Gendavik, she was still running from her pursuers. She had made for the tree line, hoping to lose them amongst the dense vegetation, with no avail. The gashes that slid down her forearms and knees did little in the way of impeding her progress, but the sweat that mixed into the bloody cuts produced a stinging sensation that continually tried to distract her.

Night had fallen in the time since she had run from the town, and it caused her to stumble even more than exhaustion as she led the chase through the woods. It also proved to hamper any attempts in direction, and her adrenaline-clouded mind had given up on trying to decipher where it was she was heading. She planted a foot on the curved trunk of the tree ahead of her and used it to quickly change her momentum and head to the side, a devious trick she hoped would throw the trail her attackers were following.

It proved to work against her, the miscalculation being that the area to her side fell away into a small bluff, and she landed on an ankle that twisted and cause pain to lance up through her leg as she fell and rolled down the steep hillside. Slamming into rock that was jutting from the hill, she heard the shouts of her location, and the steady footsteps as her pursuers quickly began to close the gap. She pushed all thoughts of agony away and slipped past the stone, limping down what remained of the declining slope.

Kairi breached the treeline, emerging into a clearing. In the middle stood an ancient pine that stretched towards the heavens, with roots that had punctured the ground and reappeared throughout the circle where the oldest tree stood alone. One such root caught her foot as she moved toward her last remaining piece of cover, causing her to fall forward onto the ground, where she felt the last of her resolve to run truly slip away.

She crawled to be beneath the canopy of the tree before rolling over onto her back, sitting up to watch the four soldiers who had pursued her for so long rush into the clearing. Each pair of eyes settled upon her after they stopped, and the one in the lead, the ugly man, drew a sword that had been slid into his belt next to his own blade. It was hard to suppress the laugh that came from her at the irony of being run through by her own blade, and she watched him approach with the other guards. "I am going to enjoy this."

The evil grin that played upon his lips disappeared as an arrow impacted the back of the man on his right flank, throwing the body forward and to the ground with such a force it seemed unlikely that the projectile had been fired from anything but a ballista. The remaining three men turned to face their assailant, only for another whistling sound to accompany a feathered shaft protruding from the man on the left flank chest, throwing him to the earth as well. The third soldier that had accompanied the ugly royal guardian was killed in much the same manner, causing the leader to spin and scream to the darkness of the surrounding trees. "Show yourselves, cowards!"

There was only silence before a rustling from the ancient pine sounded from above them, and needles rained down all around Kairi's last remaining pursuer. It seemed as if the night itself descended upon him from above, tackling him down the ground where he was only able to scream as the flash of an axe appeared from the dark shape and silenced him forever. She was left to stare at her savior, who threw back the hood of a cloak to reveal short, ragged hair. It looked as if it had been cut haphazardly with a lack of caring, with different lengths throughout, but that was not the strangest feature.

Amidst the sea of fiery red locks lay a streak of white as the young woman who had killed the ugly soldier turned to regard her. The bottom half of her savior's face was concealed by a mask, but the eyes were all that she needed to see. It was a color unique to only one individual she knew, a deep green mixed with beautiful blue to create the hue of the sea. "..Anna?"

* * *

**Author's Note: As someone who had road rash on their arms and legs from the aforementioned ATV rolling, can I just say that the stinging from sweat is really freaking annoying? Especially when you are trying to figure out why you are almost buried in a sand dune. Anyway, I'll gripe about it later. I hope you guys enjoyed the set up for Part III, and I apologize about the lack of Anna.. hopefully the fight scene is up to snuff as well, because it has been a while. Thank you to all of you who have been and are still following this story, special thanks to all my lovely reviewers, and please feel free to drop another one, I would love to hear from you! -Fox**

**Clarebear: Hmm..It's a mystery. Heh, it's a poor answer, but.. All will be revealed in time.**

**Hermanadi: Okay, you reviewed for like four different chapters, so I'll try to catch your questions in one reply. First off, glad you liked the fighting between Elsa and Everard, and I wanted to give the impression that Hans would succeed, and then deny him it because I think cunning characters have to work a little harder to get what they want.. Makes it more interesting! And I hated killing off Eugene, because I loved Tangled and he was just.. Agh, it pains me to be this cruel to characters. As for why he didn't off Everard when he had the chance.. Well, I'd say it is because he figured he would die anyway, but it's really up to you guys to interpret it how you want. Maybe it would have been hard to actually kill his older brother? Yes, Kristoff is based on my own experiences doing something simply for the act of impressing or not wanting to disappoint my older brother. Though.. my brother is the kindest man I know, so I was never led into anything too troubling. I agree the nocturnal lifestyle is pretty rough, but I have always been a night person, so don't worry! And yes, I did come up with the ****Fjallafólk saying, so thank you for the compliment! I have no trouble coming up with things like that, but they usually end up sounding dumb or self-righteous, so I am glad this one turned out well!**

**UnsightlyViewings: Well I certainly took my time, didn't I? It's because I wanted to spare you from the wolf spiders for a few days.. Yeah, I'm gonna go with that! Thanks for your support, and I hope Rebel Queen is as kick ass as you expect it to be!**

**Sink0rswim: I hope what is to come is worthy of your waiting! Thank you for giving my story a chance and enjoying it, because it's readers like you that make doing this fun for me!**

**S4839: Thank **_**you **_**for the awesome, and lengthy, reviews. It is always appreciated to have someone ramble about my writings, and I always read reviews(all the reviews) with a smile upon my face.. I just love it! My friends indeed found their happily ever after(or rather, are now happy) after all the turmoil and me pulling my hair out screaming that they like each other! They are actually the ones I originally began this fic for, and are my daily reminder that love is out there, and cannot be suppressed by anything. Boy, that was corny, but it is how I feel.  
****I get what you are saying with the sophistication thingy, and it really is one of the best, and most surprising compliments I've gotten, so thank you!(Especially the part about it being closer to what you might expect in a novel.. whoa, got me blushing over here) I know exactly what you mean about the jealousy/admiration thing. I will sometimes read other people's fics and think: "Why can't I write like that? I want to be that good!" But then I have to remember that all of us, every single person who has ever wrote anything, from a thesis paper to a fanfic, has a voice and a style of writing unique to them. When I was younger, I could only visualize the scenes I wanted to write, but when I wrote them they were terrible. No matter what I tried, I could not get them write.. So I practiced. And I practiced some more, and finally grasped the concept that I will never be completely happy with anything I write(overly critical is a problem we share, it seems). I will always chase the perfection of the scene in my head, and I think that is a good thing!  
****So..I say that being critical, to a point, actually helps progression. When you have the time('cause it sounds like you are pretty busy), take the time to write things out. Do your best, and if that isn't good enough for you, try again. If you do actually do this, I wish you the best on it, because so many people go without putting the stories they can tell into words or paintings. Thank you for your sympathies, as well.. I lost the girl I loved, and writing about people who lose it too is a good way for me to work past my own feelings for it, and I'm glad that it has come out being believable and real. It truly is the most I can hope for. As for the markings.. Well, that's just me being mean with leaving it like that, isn't it? And the mask in this chapter? I'm a jerk! Again, thank you for the long review, I enjoy responding to them so much. Nothing is wrong with one or two lines, but a long review is like a conversation when I write back like this, it is so calming and allows me to sort my own thoughts on the story.**

**Viento: Glad to have you back! I will try to keep confusion and all to a minimum and explain what I can quickly without giving too much away too fast.. It's all coming, just have to be patient!**


End file.
